Sister and Brother, Brains and Beauty
by Hannah910
Summary: Liam and Katy Thomson live together with their father, step mother and two younger siblings in New York. But when Katy arrives at Camp half blood, she didn't expect to be given a tour by her older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, before we start, this chapter is more of an introduction to the characters than a story. More stuff will happen next chapter.

Chapter 1.

Today was the last normal half day of my life, and the normal part stopped when I finished the mile race for sports day.

So, let me tell you how my day started.

It's sports day today, and whereas most people get to wear non uniform as long as one article of clothing is the colour of their house block, I change into the white polo short and red shorts with my favourite pair of trainers when I wake up this morning. This sports kit is awful, mainly because I prefer tight fitted so that the fabric doesn't hold onto so much sweat. Seriously? Cotton is the worst material for working out in. Also because it's ugly. I'm not ugly, don't think that. This kit is.

I spray my hair with cherry scented dry shampoo and brush it into my hair so that it doesn't look like a snowstorm against my ash brown hair.

I got my hair cut short three years ago, and now after growing it out for the past year and a half, it has reached my shoulders. I put the top half of my hair up and straighten the bottom later after spraying heat protector. I pull my hair away from my neck to prevent burns.

Ten minutes later, and my hair is perfectly straight and frizz free. I now put it up into a high pony tail. My hair is naturally thick and wavy and by straightening it, my hair is thinner and longer as well as straighter so it stays in a bobble for longer and I don't have to scrape my scalp to get all the hair. My hair isn't crazy thick. In fact, you wouldn't even think it was thick until you try to brush it and oops, there goes the plastic hair brush head.

According to the weather forecast, it's meant to be cloudy so I don't apply suncream but I pack it, just incase.

"Katy, are you ready?" My dad calls from the bottom of the stairs. I make a mental checklist; lunch: the fridge. Dressed? Duh. Teeth. First thing. Deodorant? In bag.

"Coming!" I call.

I see my older brother, Liam at the door. He's wearing navy jeans with a black hoodie. His dark brown hair is messy and his black Nike backpack is hung on one shoulder. He flashes me a grin. "I don't know why you even chose to do this, you have to wear that awful thing." I don't argue. I never wear white, if I can help it. My skin is already pale and white doesn't do me any favours. Especially my legs. I wear leggings as trousers, ok? I only wear shorts when it's too hot and skirts aren't my thing. Liam and I were born in New York but we moved to England when I was two. After Liam's twelfth birthday, four years ago, we moved back. For this summer camp dad wants him to go to. Liam doesn't complain but is rather stay in the city than go to some camp, at least we don't see him for the summer.

Anyways, back to my freakishly pale legs. "Well, I wanted to show off my now rock hard thighs since I started running five days ago." Yeah, I've been training for this for five days, four twenty minute runs and I didn't go last night.

"You're mad, you." Grace grumbles as she comes down the stairs. I was born in early September and she was born in mid August next month We're in the same year at school.

Grace is wearing a navy polo with black skinny jeans. Her straight brown hair is messy, and she still has mascara on from last night. Someone overslept.

My youngest brother, Andrew, was dropped off at school earlier by Samantha, mine and Liam's step mother. Like mine, Liam's mother disappeared after he was born. Dad met Samantha when I was still a baby and she soon fell pregnant. They got married six months after Grace was born. Personally, I don't think it's very wise to marry someone so soon. But for a man who had lost two mothers of his children, I don't blame him for not wanting Samantha to get away like the others, and they have stayed together every since. She's a good mother, and even asked Liam and I to call her mum. I do, but it feels weird every time I do.

"Right then, let's get going" dad smiles.

Before the race starts, I do a lot of daydreaming. This year, we're at our local sports centre and sitting in rows of seats, overlooking the track. We have to sit in our forms where I don't like anyone including Grace and they hate me. Apparently I'm a nerd and a know it all. My friends are in a different class.

When the mile race is called out, I jog down the steps with my water bottle in my hand. We can't take water into the track for some stupid reason but I take it down for afterwards. The race starts a quarter of the way up the he track. This is my fourth time I've done tis race and I came last last year. I came second three years ago and third two years ago. I don't get worse, I know that because my time is the same. Everyone else gets better and I have never improved.

The horn goes. The race needs a boy and a girl from each of the three house blocks. I'm on the blue team so I wear a blue vest over my white polo. I make sure not to sprint to begin with. This was last years mistake. I save the sprinting for the end.

I'm third to last when we complete the three quarter lap. I'm not winded and I can continue so that's good. I focus on my breathing.

two laps in and I'm third. I'm winded now but I can continue.

I complete my third lap but the person behind me is close. When I reach the last bend, I start to sprint. I feel like it isn't real, I can only barely feel my feet hit the floor. I have to blink to make sure I can see straight and I can't think because I'm so intent on completing this race. The second placer finishes and I have a hundred metres to go. I swear I must be hallucinating because I start to see spiders crawls out of the ground. Thousands scuttle towards me. I hate spiders. I used to have nightmares that they'd crawl out of the walls and I'd wake up crying and I would be red from scratching myself.

I just need a drink of water, so I push even harder.

My legs begin to shake as soon as I stop and I need to sit down to get a drink, but spiders cover every chair. I gulp down my water. There are so many spiders and they've encircled me. The faces on the other races tell me that this isn't just me.

Hiding under my sheets.

Pinpricks all over.

Sleeping in a bed of nails.

The crying. The screaming. Samantha telling me it was just a nightmare.

I start gasping, and I jump back. My breathing becomes fast and shallow. "Katy. Katy!" Liam yells, running towards the track.

The spiders have wrapped themselves around my calves and i try to kick them off, scrape them off but nothing's working. They stick to me, become a part of me. I hit them but they climb onto my hands and I scream. Short bursts of screams. I choke on the sobs that woke me up at night.

I collapse to my knees and see one of the PE teachers begin to step on them. I feel them on my spine, weaving their strands across my skin. I used to wake up with the stuff sticking my eyeballs tight. Dad was against it at first, said if was inhumane, but he got bug spray that would kill if an insect were to breathe it in. I had used it until Liam started going to camp. Then a once nightly battle became a children's nightmare. I was one out of a billion people afraid of spiders.

I didn't think that they would have been crushed to death by a tap dancing goat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Liam pulls my up at my shoulders and I stagger backwards. "Alright cupcake?"

Mr. Oak, our P.E teacher, asks. His top half is normal, he wears a bright orange t-shirt with a blue cap. Yet his legs. They're goat legs. I stare at them. "Good job for the mist, hey? Otherwise we'd both be in a bit of a pickle. Me and you. Mind you, no one really likes spiders."

I have no clue what he's talking about. All the spiders scurried away but I can still feel the webs around me. "What, what's the mist?" I ask.

"Ach, forget about that for now. Let's just say I look like a mortal and you look like you freaked out over nothing. Any ways we better get you to camp."

"Coach, you don't seriously think that she's, a, you know, Demi sang, do you?" Liam asks. I know Demi is French for half but I don't know what sang means.

"This is the fifth gods damn time her mother her sent me. All this time I thought it was you, and I was wondering what was wrong with her."

"Huh?" I ask.

"My cars in the car park. I'm driving." Liam States and I follow behind him.

"Camp half blood is the only safe place, plus Camp Jupiter but we don't go there, for people like us, Katy." Liam explains as he drives. "You and I, we're children of a Greek goddess. I've no doubt that you're a daughter of Aphrodite. You don't look too awful, many of our siblings are like you and don't look too great until they've been claimed."

"Wow, a Greek goddess? So is our long lost grandfather on our fathers side a rainbow." I sigh. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or how long are you going to keep this up?" I ask.

"I'm serious." Liam insists

"And I'm Beyoncé"

"Will you just listen to what I say." His words are laced with sugar and honey and all of a sudden I want to listen to his every word. He's my big brother, I can trust him.

"Although, I haven't heard of any monsters that attack in swarms of spiders. Maybe some sort of shapeshifting creature? Frank could do that, although he wasn't exactly a beast." He ponders. There's a Frank in senior year. "Unless it could be another descendent-"

"Actually, Liam,"

"Harold, don't talk over me."

"You sound like dad." I comment.

"Both of you, shut it." We both fall silent.

"OK, no sign of any monsters, we'll be there in five minutes."

Liam dumps the car at he side of the road and we face an empty valley. "You won't really see much until we cross the barrier. Ah, I forgot to pack. We'll go back later." Liam slams the boot of the car. "Follow me." As he strides down the valley. I tighten my pony tail and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Liam, you're early! School doesn't end for another few hours yet," a man in a wheelchair states as LiaM strides towards a three story house painted blue. The man is on the front porch. He sees me. "Ah. Another attack? Do you know her name?"

"This is Chiron. She's my sister, and Katy, short for Katherine. ." He answers.

"Katy, please." I ask.

"We had a Katie. She left for college a few years ago but she still visits. So I'm guessing she's a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Actually-" Harold interrupts before I start glowing. Grey.

I look less like I'm dead and more like a storm cloud and when I look up I see an owl.

"Well, now I feel stupid." Liam mutters.

"Well I tried to tell you before but you shut me up." Harold snaps.

"Athena has sent me five times to get her and every time I ignore her because I was certain she was talking about you."

"It would be rather unusual of Athena to forget about one of her children. I can't remember the last time she ever let one of her half bloods go unclaimed after they were thirteen."

"So, wait. My mothers, Athena. As in the wisdom goddess?" I'm still glowing grey.

"Well, I thought we had the same mother. Two half blood siblings with different godly parents aren't common. You're a part of all the rarer cases today. Rare for an Aphrodite child to be ugly, rare for us to have different mothers and rare for you to not come until now." Liam states.

"well aren't you nice today. What about dad, does he know?"

"Yeah, the reason we moved here was so I could come here. I didn't realise you were a Demi god too. You did win a spelling bee."

"Wow. A daughter of the wisdom goddess won an academic award. How peculiar."

"Most half bloods are dyslexic, because our brains are hard wired to read Ancient Greek."

"That sounds like total bull but ok."

"Your word order is probably what's up. And your lefts and rights."

I scowl at him. I'm the last person people ask for directions because I mix up what I mean all the time. I couldn't understand the different between the two until I was ten.

"What about your French? You speak fluent french. That time we had an exchange student you were rapid." I point out.

"My brothers and sisters, my other brothers and sisters can speak french because it's the language of love. Some of us can also charm people into doing whatever we want by talking."

"I'm swooning." I respond flatly.

"Well, it's lunch time. Harold, Liam, could you tell everyone that we'll be eating in, let's say fifteen minutes?" Chiron. Liam sticks his thumb up and runs off. I'm left alone with Chiron.

"Don't be so alarmed, you're the one who looks terrifying with that storm cloud swirling around you." Chiron laughs. "Here, let's chat. And I've got some cream for those spider bites."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I chat with my father in the big house through face time. Dad explains how he knew that Liam was a half blood but he was shocked to find that I was too. Even more when he found out we have different mothers.

Our father is an ex solider, he had served fifteen years before Liam was born and left the military at 33. I know that Aphrodite's true love was Ares the war god, not Hephaestus her husband, because love and war go together. I guess Aphrodite was attracted to dad because he fought in Iraq.

My mother, Athena, is the goddess of strategic war as well as wisdom and owls. I guess she was attracted to my dad for the same reason.

Chiron told me to never use a phone as it's like putting yourself on the map to every monster within 100 miles. I've never had a phone. Dad said that he doesn't want us relying on technology too much so he has a flip phone. Samantha believes it causes brain cancer and will kill us which I'm not sure about. But it turns out they'll kill me by inviting a party of monsters to me.

Anyways, lunch.

I'm a picky eater. The pickiest. I have a list of safe meals to eat when we eat out that most restaurants serve. That list isn't needed here.

An endless supply of whatever you want. Tell your magic plate or your magic goblet and it fills itself up. So, with all the options there are, I choose fish and chips that we used to get every Friday night when we were living in England. We lived in the North East, not a beach resort but even our closest beach with it's grey sand and grey skies had a chip shop on every street.

I sit at the Athena table. The only other person sitting with is Malcom. His eyes are stormy grey, much darker than my silver grey eyes. He smiled at me when I say down and greeted me but other wise we ate in silence.

"So, how long have you been coming here?" I ask, nervously.

"Since I was ten. So, seven years." He answers, fidgeting with the beads in his necklace.

"Seven beads, one for each summer." He explains. I nod, I've never seen Liam's necklace.

"I'm head of the Athena cabin, it used to be our sister, Annabeth Chase but she left with Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, to study in New Rome last year. They were pretty big here, especially Percy, so get ready to hear their names frequently."

After lunch, Liam shows me around the cabins.

The first is Zeus, Liam tells me it's always lightning in there. That must be comforting to listen to at night.

The phrase 'looks can be deceiving' has never applied more than it had done to Hera's cabin. White and gold on the outside, heated with torches. Stone grey inside.

The Ares and Athena cabin are very different. The Ares cabin is painted with red handprints and surrounded with barbed wire. Swords and Knives decorate the walls and the cabin is in chaos.

The Athena cabin has a row of neatly stacked bookcases on the far wall and maps line the other walls, turns put they're for planning battles. There is a desk at the end of each bunk and the windows are tinted grey to symbolise our eyes. I know Athena was known for her grey eyes, which is probably where the link between grey and wisdom came from.

The Aphrodite cabin is like walking into Barbies dream house. The bedding, curtains and flowers are all pastels. There is a mirror that takes up a whole wall and it smells of perfume. Liam dumps his bag on a top bunk by the window. He jumps up and I follow.

"So, I never thought I'd be giving you the tour." He says. The brightly lit room causes his blue eyes to sparkle, his skin looks alive and like always, he's freshly shaved.

"Do you want to build a fort? Our cabin head, Drew, hates mess. And us, actually. She used to be our head until Piper McLean made her stand down. Then when she left to study in New Rome, so Drew got her old role back." He grins.

"I can make a better one than you." I bet.

"Challenge accepted, ten minutes. Starting, now." He points to the clock above the door and I scramble down to the opposite bunk.

I think I won.

I used two bunks and the floor is covered on blankets and pillows. I hung some blankets down the bunks and some across, to create a roof. I made the 'walls' so that you could lean against them with some weight without collapsing by adding chests to each side. Pillows lay on the floor for comfort and I lean against the bed.

"Come and look." Liam calls. When I crawl out by separating two sheets in the middle, I see that he had cheated. Three blankets hang from the sides of the top bunk so the bottom bunk is hidden, like a four post bed. "Well that's not fair, you just threw blankets over the edge."

"So did you."

"Hey, it took me ages to get that roof right." I argue with fake anger.

"By the way, I brought snacks." He pulls out a bag of Cheetos, some cans of coca-cola and a bunch of bags of sweets. "You're not allowed out of camp unless you have a quest, so I packed ahead. Come in and we'll get fat before the evening when most campers arrive."

We spend the afternoon hidden in walls of cotton and polyester telling jokes and sharing stories about friends and family. "Remember that time you dropped Andrew down the flight of stairs?"

"that was Grace!" I exclaim. "Remember that time she cut her hair too?"

"So did you."

"Yeah, but mine wasn't wonky. Dad didn't even notice."

"What do you think they're doing now?" I wonder.

"A don't know. They're probably moaning about how you're here and they're not."

"Grace wants everything I have!" I complain. "And if she can't have it she just takes it! I got a necklace the other week on sale and I know she stole it!"

"She took my favourite ear phones last week, I don't know what for because she can't keep a secret phone or some thing, her mouth is too big."

"You have a secret phone?"

"MP3 player, my mate Callum downloaded some songs onto it. It isn't a phone and doesn't have wifi so it doesn't attracts any monsters."

"Fair enough."

"You know what I never understood?" Liam asks.

"What?"

"Lazy town. It's three real people talking to puppets all day."

"And singing."

"Can you imagine what it would be like though. Oh hello piece of fluff," he starts laughing, he tried to continue but he carries on giggling. I can't stop myself and I find myself laughing too. I fee like we're close siblings, doing normal sibling things. We were having fun. Until we were interrupted by a girl screaming.

"Oh my gods! Someone's doing it in our cabin!" She screams.

"Dear gods, why?" Liam groans.

"Who's that?" I smile, even though I think I know it's his cabin councillor.

"Dreeeeew. Whyyy?" Liam moans before tearing down the blanket that had been our wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Oh my gods Liam. You were doing it with HER?" Drew sounds appalled.

"Drew, what's going on?" a boy with golden, tanned skin, shining sky blue eyes and sunshine blond hair jogs up to us. He's wearing scrubs and is accompanied by a boy with deathly pale skin and his dark blue eyes are sunken, his dark circles are almost as dark as his jet black hair. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Liam insists. "We were building a fort in my bunk, this is my sister Katy by the way, and Drew found us and thought. Seriously? She's my sister!" Drew looks me up and down with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm related to that?" She snarls.

"Thankfully, not. It would be an insult to say that a girl who cares more about making sure her eyeliner is straight rather than her facts is my sister." I snap.

"Move over. You've destroyed our cabin! You're cleaning this up!" She screams then slams the cabin door after her. "Don't you dare come back in here again!" She shrieks through the door.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" The boy with black hair sighs. "I'm 'm Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you." I shake his outstretched hand.

"Hey, I thought I was your ray of sunshine? I'm Will, by the way, Solace. His doctor and, Neeks, what did you call me? Oh yeah, I'm his significant annoyance." Nico scowls at Will and I can't help but laugh.

"Em, I'm Katy, Thompson. His sister on our dad's side." I point my thumb at Liam

"Well, I've met Liam. Didn't know he had a half blood sister." Will says.

"Neither did I until is morning." Liam says.

"So, who's your mother?" Will asks.

"Athena," I say. This still feels so surreal.

"My dad's Apollo, and his is Hades. My dad didn't really like the thought of me going out with Nico because he's, well, he's the ghost king and my dad is all sunshine and crying."

"Don't call me that," Nico moans. "I was ten, ok?"

"He hates all my names for him, so I make up as many as possible." Will grins.

"So, what time did you arrive here?" I ask.

"We're year rounders." Will answers and I give a quick nod.

"Do you like it here?" I ask

"It's better than not dying. Personally though, I would rather be a mortal." Will replies. "I don't really want to go into it, but the average life span of a half blood is twelve."

Nico looks down at the ground and doesn't say anything.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. His voice cracks as he replies.

"Come here." I go to wrap my arms around his neck but he pulls away.

"Please don't touch me." He says.

"No hetero," Will jokes

"Some thing like that." Nico's smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"It's almost dinner, and most of the campers will be arriving soon since school finished not long ago. Have you bagsee'd your bunk? Make sure you get the best one. Mine is right by the window." Will says.

"Well, I think I've got mine sorted," Liam grins. "I should probably get some rubbish bags ahead of time, how long do you think I'll be on rubbish duty for, Nico?"

"I think that my dad will marry Percy before you're off the hook."

Will covers his nose as he snorts before picking himself up again.

"Well, I've got to go and get the beds ready for any heroes who had to be the hero. I'll see you two soon, yeah?"

"Sure, make sure you use a towel." Liam raises his eyebrow and Nico does a gesture that I cannot describe because this fan fiction is family friendly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ancient Greek is easy when your brain is hard wired for the language.

I got bored so I'm lying on my bed, which is the top bunk on the far right. Next to the window and the closest to the book case. Because priorities.

The smell of old books calms me and the cabin smells like a second hand book shop, yet because every child of Athena is a huge nerd (guilty), they don't get dusty thank to frequent use.

I'm reading up on my Greek mythology since it's my reality now. The Disney movie got it wrong. I know that is I had bathed in the River Styx, like Achilles, I would have chosen the sole of my left foot, as I'm right handed so I wouldn't use it to kick and it's sort of protected by the floor. And my shoe.

Over time, I hear more people talking outside, but I'm still alone so I make the most if the silence. After I chose my bunk, I changed into a bright orange camp half blood t-shirt and jeans. Liam has been allowed back into the Aphrodite cabin and brought a silver locket with a small pink bead after he noticed the red marks on my neck caused by me twisting my skin. It's a bad habit, which I deal with by wearing a necklace or the school tie.

Soon, the voices from outside begin to make their way into the cabin. I'm greeted with "hey's" and I reply. I get bored of reading after a short while and place the book upon my pillow, next to my old clothes, before jumping down from the bed. There are about eight others in the Athena cabin, plus me and Malcom. So that's nine half siblings overall. I notice that while all their eyes are the colour of storms, my eyes are almost green. While my brothers and sisters are civil, I get a few second glances and I hear one girl whisper to another asking if I was a child of Athena. I pinch my lips but don't respond. Instead, I twist my the chain around my fingers.

I walk out the cabin door and decide to climb the wall.

There's two other half bloods at the wall. A boy and a girl, both of them have broad shoulders and thick arms. I don't see any one else around, so I make my way to the far right hand side to start.

I didn't realise there was lava. I look up to plan my route. Ever since I was a child, I've loved climbing. I tried to climb a lamppost once, when I was six and living in Newcastle. But there was a metal over hanger that I didn't notice and when I slid down it for the fifth or so time, I sliced my right arm quite far through. I have a very stereotypical looking scar now on my arm as I had to get a total of 28 stitches. Now, after having to be in hospital for three days, you'd think I would have learned my lesson. About not climbing things you're not supposed to climb, right?

I was caught half way up another lamppost a year after.

I decide that the best way to dodge the lava is to grip onto the handholds with my fingers and toes, rather than grab onto it with my full hand.

"Never seen you here before." One of the boys point out.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." I reply.

"So what, you're not going to introduce yourself, or ask how we're doing? That's a bit chewy that." He says.

"How are you doing?" I ask with mock concern.

"What are you being nasty for? I'm tryna' be nice here." The boy spits.

I sigh and keep climbing, focusing on not losing my grip.

"Don't be a prissy, come down here. He's trying to talk to you." A girl shouts up.

I'm about five metres up, about three times my height. I decide that I won't make it down as easily as I made it up anyways so I brace my self before launching myself off the wall.

My ankle feels like fire and I land on my back but the pain only lasts a few seconds before calming down into a dull throb. The boy sniggers as I get back up but I don't care. "What?" I demand. "You're getting a bit too big for your boots." He states.

"How?" I roll my eyes. He's clearly looking for a fight, my sister is like that at times. Instead, I make my way back to the Athena cabin. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson, Lexi" the boy sneers. "You think?" She snarls. I keep on walking until I feel hands on my shoulders. "How do you like our toilets? Want to meet them?" He laughs. "You want to know who our dad is? Ares, the God of war, real war though not that Athena prissy."

I know my mother burst from Zeus' skull during a battle, wearing armour. She was a great warrior. Ares on the other hand was hated by Zeus and he was awful in battle.

Also, I've had practice when it comes to chaos and destruction. As I said before, I have three siblings.

I get down on one knee and tuck my head into my chest before I wrap my arm around someone's waist and flip them over. My sister likes to jump on my back during fights and this was how I got her off.

The boy, who was the one who rolled over me, scrambles up muttering curses. At the same time, I feel an elbow hook it's way around my neck and I tuck my chin in as far as it will go. I use my right knee to jab Lexi's stomach and as she grunts she loses some of her grip on my neck. I use this time to hook my knee around her waist and role on top of her but she's already picking her knee up. I don't see the boy anywhere but I pick up Lexi's knee and drive my fist into the side of her calf. Then the front of her shin. This causes dull throbbing for a few minutes so I get up while she's still. I was about to look around for the boy until I'm knocked to the floor at my waist.

Yeah. The waist is a good place for moving someone else's entire body. I'm on my left side and he's driving his fists into my ribs but instead of blocking them, I open my eyes to see his throat, before I get my nose hit. I make a blind reach and throw a punch. It connects with his chin and his stops for a second. I open my eyes again, because my logic tells me that you don't feel pain when your eyes are closed, and use my knuckles to drive into his trachea. I see Lexi is still down, but more in a spectating way. I'm guessing she's waiting for her turn.

I use the palm of my hand and slap the boys ear as hard as I can. I know this causes ringing and potential hearing problems but he has two ears. While he has a hand on his throat and another against his ear, I hold him by his elbows before driving them down as I pull my knee directly between his legs. I know it isn't a fair shot, but since it was two against one I figured they didn't care about the fight being fair.

"Holy Zeus, if my leg didn't hurt so damn much I would stand up and give you a pat on the back. I mean, you did beat up my brother but he was asking for it anyways." Lexi laughs.

I don't know how to respond, so I smile weakly before walking back. My nose is bleeding anyways, so I should get it cleaned up anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

(So, you'll see me talking bad about 'Grace' a lot. Just so you know, Grace is my actual sister and her character is what she is like in real life. So if you think I'm going over board on the sister hating thing, I'm not. I really have a sister like that and she's awful. We don't get along well.)

Chapter 7.

"So, you landed on your nose after you fell off the climbing wall." Will asks as he passes me a damp tissue to clean the blood off my nose. "That's what I said." I reply.

"There are hand marks on your shoulders." He states.

"Don't tell Liam." I sigh.

"Fights aren't unusual. Let me guess, an Ares kid?"

"Two, and yeah. Are they all like that?"

"My sister's boyfriend, Frank, is a son of Mars, the Roman version of Ares and he's about as aggressive as a teddy bear." Nico says. "But he can also turn into a real bear when threatened so don't pick fights with him." He warns. Will stares hard at Nico at this and Nico smiles. "I may or may not have given him a warning." He throws his arms up before letting them fall loudly on his lap. He's dating my younger sister, it's my job to protect her!"

"I thought she was born before you." Will comments.

"Yeah, but I got out of the casino and started ageing again before she came back to life, so I'm older than her."

"Is that normal?" I ask. "Is everyone like a Peter Pan around here?"

"I think it's an underworld thing. Anyways, stay out of fights." Will says.

I roll my eyes before sliding off the edge of the bed. "See you later, when I make someone else mad, yeah?" I joke before leaving.

Liam must have seen me come in because he's waiting outside the Apollo cabin with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well, what?"

"Why did I see Jacob complaining about how 'some prissy played dirty"' and when I asked Lexi what he was talking about, she said that a girl with your description beat him up? Also, you're coming out of the Apollo cabin. I'm no Athena but I'm not an airhead either."

"I don't know a Jacob. And I went to see Will and Nico." I lie but we both know he's not buying it. "And I didn't beat him up, they grabbed him and I gave him a few punches. And kicks. Lexi was exaggerating, ok?" I sigh.

"Katherine,"

"William." I interrupt. Liam sighs again. Both of us hate our full names.

"Katy. If they had been good at fighting, you could be seriously hurt. Stay out of fights, they never do anyone any good."

We both know what he's talking about. I don't like talking about it. Basically, there were seven of them, about 15-18 and I was ten. I refused to give up my swing and things got nasty. I ran home, my face was covered in blood and tears. Dad was furious and demanded to know where I was. After I told him I was at the park, he stormed out of the house. When he came back, he was worse, he didn't take it out on us, but the wall. Half of the wall was destroyed that afternoon. That was the first time I was ever afraid of our dad.

"Liam, I'm fine. And if I needed help, I would have called. You've heard me when Grace goes in my room, it's not like you wouldn't have heard me."

He ruffles my hair. At 6'2", He's eight inches taller than me and I feel so much younger standing next to him, like how I feel so much older standing next to Grace, who's four inches shorter than me.

"By the way, it's tea time soon and you're filthy. There's dirt grass stains on your shirt and, look at your jeans. Go shower, get changed and let me do your hair it's a mess, see you in thirty minutes."

"You know, sometimes i feel like I'm the brother and you're the older sister."

"You want to borrow my clothes too?"

"Depends, when was the last time you washed them?"

"Go. Shower. Now." He points to the shower block and I giggle, because everything seems so normal.

After I shower, my hair is much waiver since it's no longer straight from this morning, but it's also much softer because the shampoo and conditioner Liam threw at me really work. I knock on the Aphrodite cabin door gently, hoping the loud mouth Drew won't answer it. Instead, a girl with wavy honey blond hair and bright blue eyes opens the door. She's a couple of years younger than me and her smile is bright. "Hey, I'm Lacy. Can I help you?" She asks.

"Hey, yeah, Liam told me to come because he says I'm a mess, is it OK if I come in?" She nods her head and points to the far wall where Liam is sitting.

"Hey bro." I call as I walk towards him.

"Hey sis. Welcome to Salon ten. Where we turn ugly siblings into less ugly siblings."

He swivels the chair around and I see more items lined up than at boots. "What's all this?" I laugh nervously.

"Relax, I'm not going to use half of that. I just don't want to be seen with you when you look like Grace." I understand what he means. We make fun of Grace a lot, but that's because she's a truly horrible person, inside and out. In my primary school, back in England, girls would come crying to me telling them that Grace was being horrible again, either she had called them names or even hit them. She slags all her friends off when she has another friend round and she's also stupid? Not failing maths stupid, but she genuinely didn't see what was wrong with having mouldy food in her bedroom. As well as that, she cakes on makeup, she tried to dye her hair blonde and it ended up streaky and she wears my clothes which do not fit her at all, because three dress sizes higher than me.

Liam starts by drying my hair, and it's a big job. My hair only reaches my shoulders, but it's thick, like I said before. But, it's done sooner than I expect and isn't as frizzy. "Oh wow," I comment.

"Yeah, but you don't look human yet. Let me heat these straighteners."

After another half hour spent on straightening my hair, I realise I'm hungry. "When's dinner? I thought you said soon."

"You'll know. A horn goes off when it's time to eat, and that should be in about forty minutes," I can wait forty minutes.

Liam straightens my hair better than I ever could. It looks darker than usual. "I like it."

"Yeah, but I'm going to curl it."

"Why did you bother straightening it then?" I ask.

"So it curls better. Trust me. Anyways, I know what I'm doing. Monsters 'ain't got a chance against this bad boy." He waves the curling wand as if it were a real want and I laugh.

Curling takes another twenty minutes, and I start to get real hungry. "It's been an hour and a half, why did you tell me dinner will be soon?"

"Well it's not long is it?" Anyways, I need to do your make up. Chin up."

Thankfully, I don't get smothered in cosmetics but rather a natural look. Concealer, highlight, contour and blush for my face. Mascara for my eyes and a dark pink lip stick for my lips that leave them looking glossy. When I get a real look in the mirror, Liam has to stop me from putting my hand over my mouth. My face looks more shaped and my chubby cheeks are outmatched by my hair. The top half has been pulled back, so it's half up half down but some loose curls hang in my face. My hair doesn't look frizzy, but silky smooth. The only thing I don't like is that my eyes look even greener, but it doesn't matter too much.

"What do you think?" Liam asks. I don't know how to describe it in words so I just nod. I know that looks are all superficial and that stuff, but rift now I feel like a princess and I want to enjoy it. Then, the horn goes and I remember that I want food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

I feel like a giddy child again. At dinner, I sit at the Aphrodite cabin next to Liam and Lacy. No one else says anything but I get a dirty look from Drew. But she simply pinches her lips and starts talking to the girl next to her.

After dinner, I go to the Athena cabin. There are two girls chatting in the top bunk in the other corner and one of them sighs at me when I come in. "Wrong cabin." One of the girls announces. "You want cabin ten, right? It's the pink one. It's not like you can miss it."

"Erm, this is the right cabin, thanks." I smile as sweetly as I can, which is like a lemon, so that I don't come across as rude. "Oh, sorry. I saw you at the Aphrodite table earlier and with your make up, you look really pretty by the way. Ok, have fun" I blush and twirl my necklace. As she faces the girl she was talking to earlier.

I jump up to my bunk and sit with my legs crossed. I don't want to cling to Liam, so I get ready to socialise. I see that there's a note on my pillow too.

KATHERINE THOMAS

IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU'RE SAFE. THE LOCKET LIAM GAVE YOU IS A GIFT. OPEN IT, AND USE IT AS YOU PLEASE.

SINCERELY, ATHENA.

Curious, I open the locket. And it disappears. I disappear.

I'm invisible.

I close the locket and I can see my hands again. When I re open it, I become invisible.

Nice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I dream about seven half bloods.

They're trapped in what looks like an under ground bunker. A girl my age with golden eyes and cinnamon coloured curly hair that stand out against her dark skin has a hand on the walk and her face is placid. The other six are silent.

After what feels like an age, the girl sighs and stands away from the wall. "I can't sense anything. No metals, no other tunnels. I'm sorry guys." Her voice cracks and a boy with a body builders body wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I know how you fee. I can't claw out of here as a bear and I can't find any cracks to crawl through. It's frustrating." He bends down so he's eye level and takes her hands in his. "We'll get out of here, Hazel, I swear. I swear upon the river Styx that I'll do everyone I can to get you out if here or die trying."

"At least we've got food." A girl says, holding up a horn. And I must say, she's seriously pretty? Her eye look like a marble and her hair, unlike the others, is shiny and smooth. But enough of that. "I, I just hate being trapped underground, again." Hazel punches the wall but the paint doesn't even chip. "We can't even iris message ANYONE!" She yells.

"I think the worst part here is that it's more boring than a box of broken pencils." An older boy with messy black hair replies. His sea green eyes have the same hint of mischief that Liam's eyes have, but he doesn't smile. His fists are clenched and he is sitting down with his back to the wall. I take a look around. The bunker has white washed walls. They're sitting in what seems to be a kitchen, with a sink and a table in the middle where a boy plays with flames which dance across his fingers. There's a small corridor, to the right of the kitchen is a lift which is open and empty. There are six identical bedrooms with metal beds and white sheets. At the end of the corridor, there is a bathroom with a steel toilet, bath and sink. There are no windows, and the lights remind me of a hospital.

I wake up with someone shaking me. "Annabeth and Percy are in trouble." Malcom tells me.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ok, so I spent wayyyyy too many chapters on the first day. But I will pick up the pace a bit now, just I wanted to represent how it would have felt to her, and how much her world would have changed. From getting along better with her brother to discovering her other life. I have no real reason yet why Katy was left so long without being claimed, and I make up most of this as I go. But I hope that I'll be able to explain everything and I hope you like this very bad fanfic because the plan I did have was scrapped because I got bored with that. Thanks for reading and if, for some reason, you like this so much that you're reading past midnight, don't blame me. Ok, thanks bye.)

Chapter 10.

I replay my dream in my head. I remember:

Hazel, the girl with the golden eyes

the boy who swore he'd do his best to get her out

The boy who played with fire

A boy with sea green eyes and black hair

A pretty girl with a horn that I think produces food

A boy with blond hair and glasses

And a girl with curly blond hair, and her eyes. She has the greyest eyes I've ever seen, even more than Malcom. Three guesses who she is.

They were trapped in an underground bunker, with a lift.

When Malcom asks about my dream, I tell him about who and what I saw. He recognises Annabeth as soon as I tell him her description.

"This has to mean some thing, half bloods usually only ever have those sorts of dreams if it has any thing to do with them." Malcom bits his lip.

"Get dressed, and meet me with Chiron in ten minutes. We got a message today from the Romans that the seven went missing, and Nico had that same dream.

Chiron had told every camp councillor to get every one who had our dream to meet him. I was the second to arrive. I see Nico alone, his arms across his chest and his leg is shaking. I go to sit next to him. "Hazel, she's my sister." He looks down.

"Two years ago, I had tried to close the doors of death myself, in Tartarus. It was stupid. The Anti-Dionysius giants found me. Six days on pomegranate seeds. Hazel was the one to lead the seven. She and Percy. I'm sorry, I just. I don't know, sorry, tell me when to stop. But after I got out of that gods dammed bronze jar, I lost Percy and Annabeth when they fell into Tartarus. I should've done more to help them. I promised him that I'd lead the others to the other side. I don't think I could do that again." He rests his forehead on my shoulder and I leave him. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. So I tilt his chin up. His face is covered in tear marks and his eyes are sunken in further. "Nico," I pause. "We'll find them, well find them safely. I swear upon the river Styx that we will find your sister or I will die trying." I promise.

"Did you just copy Frank?" I had forgotten that he was in the dream too.

"Well, now Hazel has two oaths to help her."

"I swear, that I will find Hazel, or die trying." He swears. "Now three."

"Gods no!" Liam gasps.

"Hey bro." I say.

"Katy, are you serious? You can't? You haven't even had any lessons, you'll die!" Liam chokes.

"Beginners luck?" I cross my fingers for effect.

"No, you can't go!"

"I have to. I made an oath!" I argue.

"You didn't."

"Just now."

"Katy!" I sense that Liam is getting frustrated to I stand up.

"I'll be safe, I guess you're coming too, right? So wouldn't it make more sense for me to go with you so that you can protect me from the big bad monsters?" I know I'm getting ridiculous. "Look. My mum told me about the locket, so it's not like I'm totally defenceless!"

"The locket? Katy, what are you going to do with it? Percy and strangle a monster that will eat you alive before you get within three feet of it?"

"Liam, watch." I open the locket and watch my body fade away in a split second. I see Liam scrunch his face in confusion and then nod his head.

I was about to snap it close again, but my body freezes when I see a familiar figure walk into the room. Her hair is in a high pony tale and she's wearing, MY hoodie.

"Liam?" She asks as she spots our brother.

"Grace?" Liam turns around.

"Grace?" I snap the locket shut and come into view.

"Katy?"

The three of us stand staring at each other for about ten seconds until Liam breaks the silence. "Well, someone has something they might want to explain."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"What, when, how? Huh?" Grace asks.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Liam hisses

"I had a nightmare last night. I told dad about it and when he skyped some guy called Chiron. I told him what it was about and he asked me to come here, dad dropped me off ten minutes ago." She explains.

"so, when was dad going to tell us about this?" Liam crosses his arms.

"I wanted to know when he was going to tell me. He told me on the car on the way here. He was all like, by the way Grace, you actually have two biological dads. And you're half god. Samantha was basically a surrogate and she's not your real mother. Don't tell Samantha though." She throws her hands up in defence.

"I swear down I didn't know about it until half an hour ago ish."

I stride towards her with my arms crossed and hold the best scowl I can. "I want you to be completely honest with me." I say, my voice low and patient.

"What?" She looks up.

"Where did you get that hoodie from?"

"Katy, are you serious right now?"

"I want my hoodie back!" I exclaim just as Lexi walks in.

"Katy, sit down man. Grace, give her her hoodie back." Liam sighs. With a huff, Grace pulls her hoodie over her head and I see that she's got my top on.

"Are you actually serious?" I stand up.

"Oh my God. All my clothes are dirty, what was I supposed to wear, eh?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Have you not heard of the washing machine?"

"It doesn't matter, here, take this." She throws my the hoodie but I let it fall at my feet.

"What's wrong now?" She shouts.

"Nothing. Nico, where's the bleach supply kept?" I turn to face him.

"The big house." He replies, smirking.

"Here, if you're not going to wear it I want it back." She picks up the hoodie and pulls it back on.

"Well, I guess families are just amazing." Lexi laughs.

A girl with cropped, black hair striking blue eyes strides in. I've seem those eyes before, but behind glasses on a blond boy rather than this girl. She's wearing a black leather jacket with a quiver hung over one shoulder and black boots with silver studs. She glares at everyone across the room and her eyes meet with Nico.

"di Angelo." She nods.

"Grace." He replies.

"What?" My sister turns. Liam snorts and I breathe heavily out my nose.

"I think her last name is Grace, vlákas." I retort.

"You're right, but don't call me that. Grace is saved for my brother. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Grace rolls her eyes. "And you are?"

"Grace Thomson." She stops talking when she begins to glow green and a trident circles her head. She looks up and tries to wave it away.

"I'm not surprised, you're even worse than your brother." Nico laughs this time. "That's Percy, right?" I whisper in his ear and he nods.

So, Annabeth is my sister, Hazel is Nico's sister, Thalia just be Jason's sister based on their eyes. Grace's brother is Percy, and since Frank is the son of Roman Ares, Lexi must be his sister. That leaves two. A son who plays with fire and the beautiful girl but who speaks with power, if I remember rightly. I'm guessing she's a daughter of Aphrodite, my brother's sister. That leaves fire boy. "Do you see the trend here?" I ask everyone. Thalia nods around the room. "We're just missing a child of Hephaestus and we've got the seven."

"What does that mean?" Grace asks.

"Hephaestus is the god of fire and blacksmiths. Hera, his mother, threw him off a cliff when he was born because she thought he was ugly. I would've thought you were his daughter but his children can do things." I answer.

"No need for you to be nasty."

"No need for you to steal my clothes instead of washing them, but here we are."

I smile at Grace. Like she wasn't the one who had told me that I shouldn't wear shorts because I'd horrify the school just two days ago.

"Ok, you two, stop arguing. Incase you haven't realised, your, our, other siblings are in real trouble right now. So stop bickering and actually get along for two minutes." Liam scolds.

"You're worse than Bianca." Nico murmurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes before Chiron comes in. He's previously cheery and lighthearted smile is replaced with concern.

"Well, this is everyone." He looks around us and I don't blame him for grimacing. The only two here who I would guess has had any quests like this would be Nico and Thalia. Nico had told me what he had done and Thalia's face expression was the definition of Do Not Mess With Me. Grave and I haven't even been here a day, Liam told me that Lexi was on of the worse fighters and Liam seemed to be better at make up than sword fighting. If the fate of the heroic seven rested in four newbies to two heroes, I wouldn't have high hopes either.

"Rachel isn't here, but I fear we don't have time to wait for a prophecy yet. We should get you equipped and before you're ready to leave, she should be here.

Nico, lead them to the armour room please, I'll call Dare."

Chiron trots out of the meeting room and Nico stands up.

"Well, let's try not to die." Nico announces.

The battle room is filled with helmets, breastplates, knives swords and guns.

"So, basically pick your favourite item and I'll get Will to pack your bags." Nico says before pulling out a deathly black sword.

I swing a rifle over by shoulder. I should take some knives and swords too, but I don't know where to put them. The scots wore skirts to hide me knives on their bodies, so I tell whoever cares that I'll be back in a minute and jog towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Lacy answers the door again and I try to return her smile. "Liam isn't here," she tells me.

"Yeah, he's with me. I was wondering if maybe I could borrow a skirt, and some shorts?" I ask. She nods her head and moves to the side to let me in. She runs to what must be her bunk at opens her closet, colour co ordinated. "Skirts are hanging there, and I have cotton shorts and the bottom." She points. I choose a maroon skirt that reaches my knees when I place it against me and a pair of back shorts that are just long enough to be decent. "Thank you." I say.

When I turn to face her, I see she's holding two duffel bags in each arm. "One for you, and one for Liam. It's basically essentials like ambrosia, spare clothes and some money." She explains and I thank her.

"I'll make sure Liam and your sister get back safe." I reassure her.

"Her name is Piper. She's really nice," I nod and race out the door.

I change quickly into the shorts and throw the skirt in over them. I then make my way to the armour room, with a bag on my back next to my rifle.

"Where have you been?" Liam asks. He holds a long, silver sword.

"Take this." I say, passing him a bag, not answering his question. I then go towards where the knives are stacked, and using a belt, I strap them to my thighs. I have silver, imperial gold and celestial bronze knives. I like variety.

I must get five knives on each leg before Liam looks at me weirdly. "You're really going to town there, aren't you?"

"Go big or go home." I respond.

I pack a pistol into my bag, and choose a sword. I was going to go for a celestial bronze meter sword when I see a sword, two meters long. Half tempered steel, half celestial bronze. I was about to grab it when Thalia stopped my hand.

"Are you sure you want THAT sword?" She raises her eyebrows at me. I nod.

"I can't explain it, but I want it." Thalia studies me for a second.

"Very well. But you should be careful, that thing is like the River Styx. It can make you powerful and weak, it depends on you."

"Ok. I'll be careful." I grab the sword and I am flooded with dark power. I relish it.

I took it into a belt at my waist. I'm covered in weapons and I love it. I feel safe.

"Are you ready?" Chiron asks, followed by Will and Nico, and a girl with hair as red as my me when I get sun burned.

I nod. "Jason needs me. I'm not going to let him go again." Thalia replies and on the way out I grab a celestial bronze shield before we leave the armour behind.

I feel bile rising and I'm not ready for this, but I have a sister who needs me. I pick up whatever courage I have and stand tall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Rachel says as we wait outside the mini bus for our prophecy.

"Oh, great Oracle of Delphi, what must we do to save our brothers and sisters?" Thalia asks.

As I lean with my bag against the side of the van, Rachel's eyes glow green and as she speaks a green mist escapes.

"Six siblings shall go East, to find the second crew

And siblings of mortal soil return to a place they knew"

Mortal soil, Grace, Liam and I are siblings on our mortal farther's side.

"You have to help them. You HAVE to a HELP them. YOU HAVE TO HELP THEM!" She shouts before her eyes return to normal. "Sorry, Chiron, that's all I've got." Rachel says.

"It will do. You three," Chiron says, pointing at Grace, Liam and I, "what is a place that you used to know?" He asks.

"Our old house, probably, back in England, in the a North East.." I reply.

Chiron nods. "Do you know they way?"

"When we get to England, it's easy enough to get a train to a rail way, then I've got a good idea where to go. I used to get away with not buying a ticket on trains."

"Stay safe. Usually, I wouldn't advise a child of Poseidon or Hades to fly, but given the circumstances, and Thalia, I doubt that Zeus would try anything, to stop you." Chiron bows his head. "You have bags inside, ready. Thalia, you have the keys and have a safe journey."

At that, we fill up the van.

I sit beside Nico on the aisle seat at the right. Liam sits on the left, next to us and Grace sits at the back and ignores all of us. Lexi sits in front of us, her platinum blonde hair is up in a pony tail and she looks like a wolf.

"Let's go. I see you're all so excited to see me again you've sat so far back to avoid getting your hopes up." Thalia laughs as she starts the engine.

We drive to the airport. It's a ten minute drive to the airport. I was expecting some long journey across the country, but we can't drive across an ocean.

We climb out of the bus at the airport. When I see Thalia I notice that her skin is glowing. I assume it's something to do with her dad being the god of the sky and she always looks like a lightning bolt. As I step down, I thank my past self for having the foresight to place my daggers into protective sleeves because they dig into the thighs when I bend my legs.

I have my shield on my back, but under my bag so I don't have to carry it on my arms all the time. I play with my locket as we make our way inside.

"Ok, so my dad decided that if we're going to rob some aeroplane tickets we might as well go to town. We've got first class, but we need to get through security without calling attention to ourselves little miss gotta get all these knives." Thalia faces me and I shrug. "I thought we were only supposed to get a sword." Grace comments. "No one said there was a limit." I argue.

"Fair point. Do you know how to control the mist?" She asks.

"I barely know what it does." I reply.

"Well, it manipulates what mortals see. Can even create memories that never happened. I'll use it to get us through security, but it won't help if you do something stupid."

I look at Grace and she scowls at me. "Go away man." She huffs.

"You're certainly your parents children, alright." Lexi laughs.

"What?" Grace asks.

"Athena and Poseidon don't get along too well. Or at all. Athena really didn't like it that Percy was dating Annabeth or even being friends with her. It was actually funny to see her every time she saw the two together." Thalia smiles at the memory.

"So, I say that we get them back just to see her go up in flames again, yeah?" Nico decides.

We have to wait in line with everyone else. I was taught about Demi gods with ADHD, which explains a lot, and six half bloods waiting for I don't know how long isn't fun. But things got worse when a guard with one blue and one green eye asked me to go into a separate room because they wanted to ask me some questions about my passport. Thalia objected but I waved her off. "I'll be fine, I'll be back in a minute. See ya!" I call but it's not the passport I'm worried about. I mouth the word MONSTER with a nervous glance and she nods. I place my hand against my waist, where Backbiter lays.


	14. Chapter 14

(Alright, so I am clearly not a daughter of Athena because I had forgotten that Backbiter/Kronos' skythe had melted in The Last Olympian, but it's my fanfic and I can do what I want so if you could pretend that it magically reformed and Camp Half Blood wanted to keep it because it's an awesome sword, that'd be great. Ok, thanks for reading and enjoy. Please.)

Chapters 14.

Daughter of the goddess of wisdom. That's what I am.

Yet I'm stupid enough to walk into a trap.

The room is large and the guard motions for me to sit in a chair at a wooden table. I smile and agree, but I can't stop my legs from shaking. "Do you know why we brought you in here, Miss Thomson?"

I barely stifle my gasp. Zeus had given us fake names and old photos to use on our boarding passes and passports to decrease the very great risk of being tracked. Mine had said Emily West.

"I'm sorry, I understand that I look very different on my passport photo. I got it when I was eleven, but since it doesn't expire until next year then I thought I wouldn't need to get a new one." I smile. Yeah, he isn't buying it.

He slams his hands down against the table and I jump.

"Don't play games." He growls.

I fly out of my seat and head towards the door, but he jumps. No, he pounces in front of me.

A manticore. The head and body of a lion but with the tail of a scorpion and the wings, that are useless in this room, of an eagle.

I mutter a string of curses and quickly scramble to open my locket.

The manticore leaps over me, skidding into the table, before turning back to face where I am. I pull out my sword and whip it around for practice.

Liam was right, I have no idea how to fight. I guess dumb luck will have to do.

I look for weak spots as the manticore circles the room. "Where are you? Come out and fight me like a true hero would!" It snarls.

I race through all the options I have in my head, before I realise that I need help. It would be idiotic not to ask for help. When the manticore makes its way towards me, I grab one of my knives and roll it across the floor. That grabs its attention. I'm the closest to the door and I make a mad dash for the handle, as soon as it's open I throw myself outside before slamming it again, staggering to the left.

"Katy?" Liam calls, facing the door five meters to my right. I snap the locket closed just as the manticore bursts through the wall. Because doors are overrated.

"Open it!" Nico orders.

I make a weak screaming sound before opening the locket again.

"I smell sea food," the lion smirks. "Is that sea spawn or one if its punny half blood siblings here?"

"Or she might have hidden another kipper in her coat pocket for weeks again." Liam shrugs.

"That was ONE time!" Grace yells.

"Oh my gods, you three. We are literally fighting a monster, and you're still arguing!" Thalia cries out.

The manticore strolls outside, and I notice that no one else but us are here. All the mortals are gone. Lucky them.

Lions are big cats, and cats hate their back legs being touched, so I should aim for there to get it down, but I doubt it would kill it.

I see Thalia hit a direct hit on the things nose and it growls, almost wiping her off her feet if she wasn't fast enough. I see Lexi spinning a spear above her head that is white hot and spitting sparks everywhere. She slides onto her knees and thrusts the thing upwards before scraping herself out of the way. As the manticore lands on its front, the spear spins across the floor, still intact. Magic items are hardcore. Now I don't have to aim for the legs anymore. I don't see Nico, but I see bones rising up through the ground grabbing the legs which are shaken off as fast as they rise. And Grace, this is why I hate her some times. My sister is crying against the wall, screaming for our dad.

While the thing is still down, I climb its back. The scorpion tail just nearly misses me, and I get a gash on my right arm. I breathe through my teeth and edge towards the neck, staying as low as I can.

I grab a dagger and plunge it through the bottom, as another silver arrow lodges itself into the left eye. With a roar, the manticore turns to dust, leaving a sword, my knife and three of Thalia's arrows clatter to the ground, followed by me.

I grunt as I hit the floor on my front and close the locket. "Holy Zeus Katy, why didn't you do that before you climbed onto the thing. I could've hit you! And it's not like the thing has eyes in he back of it's head. Here, take my hand." I take Lexi's hand, and see her dark eyes widen. "Don't tell me that cut is from the scorpion tail, please?" She points to my arm. I bite my lip and nod. "This is bad. Thalia, watch her, I'll get the ambrosia. What ever you do, stay with us ok?"

"What? I feel fine, I'm not going anywhere!" I laugh before crumpling into Thalia's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

My least favourite thing about being a half blood so far is the dreams.

I'm back in that bunker, in the kitchen area. The green eyed boy is throwing his sword at a wall but the paint doesn't even scratch. "Annabeth, have you got any ideas?" His voice cracks out of frustration, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. "This place is a beast. I got desperate and tries to set fire to the walls earlier, but it didn't work." The boy who played with fire said.

"And, Leo, what would you have done if it did?" Frank asks.

"I don't know. Pray, probably. Percy, would you have been able to put it out?"

"I could try, but I don't know if these stupid taps would take the pressure." He throws the sword to the ground.

Piper was about to speak but is interrupted when the lift rings. She sighs but looks in anyway and I do to. I have to catch my breath when I see, honest to all the gods, a young girl. She must be younger than ten. She lies, unconscious, on the floor and her dark brown hair spills over one shoulder. "Oh my gods!" Piper gasps before going towards her and picks her up. "Back in two seconds." She says before She takes the young girl into one of the bedrooms and is back again in a second. "I'll watch over her. Make sure she's Okay." She fills up a plastic cup with water and takes it back in.

"Is this guy serious!" Percy growls, his sword is back in his hands and his knuckles are white. He looks directly at me and I turn around to see what he is looking at, but I'm standing in front of an empty wall. "How long have you been there?" Percy points his sword at me. "Percy, what are you looking at?" Annabeth asks, looking at me but she doesn't notice I'm here. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?" He throws his sword at me and I yelp, covering my face with my hands. But when it should hit me I wake up. Nico stands over me. "Not good?" He asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

I sit up too fast and see dark grey spots. Nico pushes a cloth onto my forehead and I lay back down, as his hand guides me. "Will can be annoying but he's cute as hell and educational." He laughs."Also, Thalia and Lexi have had their fair share of nasty injuries so I was thinking about opening a hospital, and our nurses and assistants can be skeletons."

"You'd look weird in scrubs." I comment. I've never seen Nico in any other colours besides grey, black and navy. "Once I had to wear the same Hawaiian shirt for almost a week."

I pull a face. "Same. Anyways, how's your arm." He notions towards my right arm and I look at it. It's wrapped in a white bandage and, my gods. "What's with the sticker?"

In the centre is a large, square purple sticker with a star in the middle saying 'I'm a star!'

"Didn't want to lose you. It's a busy plane."

"What!" I sit up slowly and see I'm in a small cubicle, a TV that I hadn't noticed before is in front of me and the chair is fully reclined. Nico stands to my right, half in, half out of the area.

"How the, how did you get through security?"

"Well, I got a skeleton to pull the fire alarm when you went. Then, we began to leave but ran back in. After you passed out, we poured nectar down your throat and we just walked through. We boarded the plane an hour ago. We found a spare wheel chair and we got to board first." He shrugs. 'Magic is helpful."

I nod, remembering that nectar and ambrosia speed up the healing process and can heal any injury or disease. Plus, I just learned that you don't have to be conscious!

"Anyways, the food here is free. Want some?"

I nod. Pans cross my fingers that there's something that I would eat.

Nico passes me the menu, and after some thought on which meal sounds the least dangerous, I opt for a fruit salad.

After I've eaten, I feel almost like a human being again and I decide to go and communicate with my species. Or, in other words, I go and say hi to the others.

So far, no other monsters. But Nico warns us that England is one of the ancient lands. He was born in Italy, but because he was born there he wasn't effected any more. However, everyone else here was born in America, so this should be fun.

I don't know how long the flight from America to London is, but we arrive at half past ten at night. We don't get past security until eleven, local time, and I'm exhausted. New York is five hours behind London, so I woke up in Cabin 6 nine hours ago which seems reasonable, but we did fight a manticore today so I think our tiredness is justified.

We walk out of the airport and go to a near by wood, it's empty and with no street lights I think it's isolated enough. I have never been to London before, so we should leave in the morning.

It's a good job that Thalia was prepared because I didn't bring a sleeping bag and it's too cold to sleep out. Also,a England does rain a lot. She throws a piece of cloth to the ground and a tent pops up. It looks to small to fit all six of us, but when we crawl inside it's like the Tardis from doctor who. Just without the aliens and the time travel. But, the monsters are legit. Thankfully not now.

There are real beds, not air beds or sleeping bags. It's so much warmer than a regular tent and there's a map of London on the wall. "That map over there will change to where you travel to, and it shows every place in the city, real time." She explains. The top is painted dark purple with a silver full moon surrounded by thousands of small stars. One wall is decorated with bows, and another could be mistaken for a real forest. So many different shades of green.

"Get some rest. We should leave by nine tomorrow, so be up by eight." Nico says before climbing into bed.

I get more than seven hours sleep too.

The best part, I have a normal dream.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

I'm woken up by a cold gust of wind. When I sit up, I see the sun rise through a gap where the entrance to the tent is. At first I think it's an animal or perhaps we were going to get fined for camping here. Hello?" I whisper.

"Morning." The voice belongs to Thalia and I sigh with relief.

"How long have you been up?" I ask, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Couple of hours. Some one needed to keep watch and I couldn't fall back asleep. It's actually quite unnerving how quiet it is for London."

I hadn't noticed, but the night time traffic has stopped and the only noise is birds chirping. No cars, no shouting.

I stand up and wrap my arms, then exit the tent where the morning chill causes goose bumps. I'm still wearing my clothes from last night. My belts with all my knives lay at the side of my bed, and Backbiter is leaning against the edge."Percy went missing a couple of years ago. He was switched with my brother, Jason. Both of their memories were wiped. Annabeth had everyone looking for the idiot."

"Do Demi gods go missing often?" I ask.

"Yeah." She studies her boots. "Too often."

"So, Grace and Liam are your half siblings on your dad's side?" She asks. I nod my head,

"Dam, must be some special guy. Jason and I have the same mother and father, so it's not uncommon for gods to have children with the same mortal. But I've never heard of three gods to have children with the same person."

"I don't know how that happened." I admit.

"Why was your dream like?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I didn't really have one."

"Lucky. I interrupted Mrs. Dracula and she chased me awake. I hate those things. They're one of the worst and they cause sleep problems."

"Mrs Dracula?"

"Vampire ladies. You shouldn't say the real names of monsters out loud because it gives them more power. I call that thing we killed earlier lions because everyone knows what you're talking about." She explains.

"Does it work for us? If you say my name out loud will I become more powerful?"

"Katy Thomson. Katy Thomson. Katy Thomson." She jokes.

"Thalia." I say, keeping my voice as serious as I can.

"What?"

"I'm, I'm growing wings."

"You know what I want to try?" She asks.

"What? Growing wings?"

"Jason can fly, by controlling the wings. Part of me wants to jump off a cliff and try to fly."

"Do you want a push.?"

She glares at me. "You push me off any cliff and I'll throw you into Tartarus." Her face warms. "I'm not going to, and I never will, but do you ever dream about facing your fear?"

"Public speaking." I confess. "When I read out loud, some times I stumble across the words it feels like they fall into pieces when say them. Also, I hate being in the centre of attention. When I do speeches in class I can't stop my leg from shaking and I feel sick. Yet I always want to give some jaw dropping speech."

Thalia nods her head. "Humans always want what they can't have. Even when it's just their own brain that is stopping them."

"Morning you two." Lexi joins us. She's wearing a grey sports bra matched with three quarter length running tights and grey Nike trainers. Her hair is tied back and she has lined her eyes with mascara. "What's with the eye liner?"

"Your brother's up and bored. I'll be back in half an hour." She nods before running off. "I'll go and see the others." I say before slipping back into the tent.

Liam is fixing his hair in a small mirror on his bed. "Morning prince." I say, overly sweetly.

"Morning, rat's nest." He replies.

"Shut up you two!" Grace grumbles, before rolling over in her bed.

"Such a ray of sunshine of a cloudy day, you are." I mutter.

"Argh, get lost you freak!"

"If I had a dollar." Nico mutters.

"Well, we're in England now. We have pounds and pence. Or quid." I say. I bring back my thick Northern accent that I had hidden when we moved back to New York. "Your voice sounds odd." Nico mutters.

"You're not one to talk Nico." Thalia says as she enters the tent.

"Don't you dare!" Nico warns and he sounds so ominous I have to laugh.

"What's your best British accent?" Thalia asks.

"Well, there are lots of different accents in England alone. Then there's the Irish, Welsh and the Scottish accent. We lived in Teeside, so when I start going on a rant about some thing then it really comes out." I say.

"What's some thing you feel strongly about?" Nico asks. Liam smirks and shouts

"Pluto isn't a real planet!"

"Alright, ok. Sit down son. First of all, Pluto has moons ok. There are five moons, Charon, Hydra, Nix, Styx and Kerberos. You want to know how many moons Earth has? One. Also, it orbits around the Sun. Do you know what the dictionary definition of a planet is? A celestial body moving in an elliptical around a star. Our sun is a star. And, lastly, Viva la Pluto screw you!" I finish shouting and Liam is cackling.

"Shut up man!" Grace calls from her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

After Lexi returns, Thalia packs up the tent. I'm terrible at camping, but Thalia simply says "Actaeon" and the tent collapses into a tiny, silver rectangle. "A gift, from the Hunters while I'm gone. The normal sized tents sleep for with sleeping bags but Artemis gave us a bigger one, and I got some beds from the Zeus cabin. Any thing inside will collapse with it. We've got a buffet in there too." She explains.

"And why aren't we making use of that buffet?" Lexi asks.

"Because, right now we need to get out of here. We eat at ten."

Thalia packs the cloth into her matching coat pocket.

"Ok, I think we should get a train, so we don't need to pay for a ticket with the money we don't have. Perhaps if we get on many different trains the chances of getting caught are smaller."

"And if we do?" Liam raises his eyebrows.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." I answer.

"You are a daughter of Athena, right?" Nico points to me.

"That's what I was told"

"Well, normally your brothers and sisters have a, no joke, a back up plan for the back up plan of the back up plan of the original plan." He grins.

"Like I'm going to remember four plans." I laugh. "I'll plan it on the way to the metro."

"Ok, that doesn't sound so bad." Liam admits, "but do you know where the metro is?" The answer is no.

"Well, no. But Ok, when we get to the airport we can look at that map in the tent. Then we can exchange those dollars we have at a post office, since they're pretty much useless here. Then we'll find a high street or some thing and we can start from there." I say.

"Ok. Which way did we go?" Liam asks.

Thalia points in a direction and we walk in the opposite.

We walk, mostly in silence. I can't remember how far away we had gone but we see no sign that we're in London.

Just as I was about to ask if we were going the wrong way, I see a landmark.

Like I said before, I've never been to London before so I have no idea if they have a replica or something of this, but I doubt it.

Standing, in the distance, is the Angel of the North.

That statue belongs in Newcastle.

"What the-" Liam gasps before he is cut off by growling. We turn around to see a man surrounded by wolves. Thalia sighs heavily. "Will you leave us alone? Are you Hades bent on killing us? Is there a bounty on our heads? I tell you what though, fighting you is starting to bore me." She reaches for her bow but the wolf guy just smirks and a wolf pounces and bites it put of her. Thalia pulls back a bloody hand.

"You cannot kill me, Thalia Grace." He snarls. His fangs are pearly white and his eyes are as cold as my showers are after Grace and Liam use up all the hot water.

"Any ways, no one else has any silver weapons. And you know that wolves can only be harmed by silver or fire." He circles us.

My hand makes its way to my right leg, where two silver knives lay. I had organised them this morning so I know where all my knives are. And the one I lost yesterday was returned by Nico. At a click of wolf boy's fingers, a grey wolf jumps up at Grace. I throw my knife at it, and aim for the head. I miss the head, but the dagger digs deep into the chest. The wolf howls and disappears into a cloud of dust.

"Nice trick. But it takes more than tricks to kill an army." Wolfie laughs.

I stare him hard in the eye, then open my locket. I jog a few feet to the right, so he doesn't know where I am then look around.

Thalia is using her bows as a dagger, and a wolf disappears as she gets a direct hit to it's eye. Lexi uses her spear to wipe one out before it hits Liam. Her spear has a flame at the end this time and when she retrieves it, she spins it in front of her so it acts like a shield before striding into a pack. Three are taken out at once.

I'm knocked off my feet when paws hit my chest. I scramble for my other silver knife as a wolf with gleaming blue eyes meet mine. How did it see me? I lose precious seconds, I was too busy thinking how it can see me before it's too late.

But instead of biting me or cutting the skin off my bones with it's claws. Like its descendants, the wolf licks me. Its tongue is pink and more gentle than a feather.

I have to stop myself from giggling. The wolf acts like a puppy. He pants and licks me again, I close my eyes to avoid getting it's tongue in my eye. I was about to pet him until a wave of water swept both of us up. I'm thrown a meter into the air and collapse against the grass. My forearm scrapes against the grass and before I can stand up again more water embraces me.

The first thing I notice is the cold. The second is that I didn't take a deep breath.

I try to swim out if it but the walls are thick and my hand bounces back. The longest I've ever held my breath for was two minutes, but that was lying still and not panicking about drowning. My average is a minute. At this rate I have thirty seconds.

I can't see the grass at the bottom, just an endless pit that darkens. I kick my legs up, trying to stay above that pit as best I can. My fingers are going numb and I can't feel my legs but I know that they're moving. If I stop kicking them then I'll sink.

I see Grace hold her hands out, palm facing towards me. Eyes narrow and focused. She's a daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea. She must be able to control water.

She's doing this.

My lungs are burning, and my ears ache. I can't swallow, so I rub them. I try snap the locket shut again, but the water makes it much more difficult. It takes two tries before it closes. As I become visible, she jumps as she sees me. The water spills onto the floor, planting me on my chest.

My head aches and I cough and sputter water. The cold freezes me and I get goosebumps everywhere. I start shaking and my teeth are chattering. My hair is in my face and eyes but I don't care. I crawl a couple of feet before Thalia throws her silver jacket over me. She throws out her cloth and Liam carries me inside in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Lexi passes me a mug filled with hot chocolate. I take a sip and the warmth fills my mouth.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Oh my God, Katy I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Grace cries. "This is all my fault I didn't realise, I though you were a wolf."

"There was only me in there." I state.

"Wolves can turn invisible, you idiot." She yells.

"Since when?" Thalia throws her hands flat out in front of her.

"Well, I don't know do I? And how was I supposed to know it was her?"

"Quick question, who else here can turn invisible?" Liam asks.

"will you stop ganging up on 'is. I said I was sorry, man. And you never said sorry for blaming me!" Grace crosses her arms and tilts her chin up.

"Are you actually having a laugh?" I retort. This is why I dislike my sister.

"Well, it's over now. Lycaon is gone, and no one is dead." Thalia breathes.

I cough some more and pull the blanket further down my shoulders as Liam holds my drink.

"Liam and Grace, if you could come with me. Nico, Lexi and Katy, you three stay in here, and we'll pack up e tent with you in it. Katy needs to rest, again, and you two watch her. If anything goes wrong, we'll come get you, and you shout." Thalia plans and four of us nod our heads.

"Can I stay in here too?" Grace asks.

"No, I need you and Liam to show us the way to the train station."

"Why d'you need both of us then?"

"because Katy here has the best memory, no doubt but she's ill, and I only remember parts of it, it will be better of if we both go Grace." Liam argues.

With a huff, Grace gets off her bed and drags her feet outside. "Come on then!" She calls.

"We'll check up in an hour." Thalia says before Nico turns his head. "Come on then." She slips out of the ten before Liam. "If we run out of medical supplies, it'll be on you." Liam points at me before leaving.

"Are we Ok for-" I ask, I hope I'm not a drain in the supplies.

"oh, yeah. Will let me borrow his first aid kit, it's magic. Whenever you use some thing up, it refills itself." Nico assures me.

"When will we know when the tent is collapsed?" Lexi asks.

"Well, the entrance has gone so I guess it already has." Nico says.

I turn and see he's correct. The gap in the wall where the entrance was has been sealed. It's darker too, but the moon at the top gives out enough light so the difference is slight.

"Well, this is weird." I laugh. Then I start coughing again.

"Should I call Will?" Nico laughs then. Then he passes me a hot water bottle which I hug tightly to me chest.

"Where would he sleep?" I ask jokingly. Nico answers with a smile so I hit him lightly on his shoulder. "No!" I laugh.

"What if he has a note from his doctor?"

"Then his boss might have to slap you silly. Remember when you tried to pull that one when Apollo was at Camp Half-Blood though?" Lexi giggles

"He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't." Nico laughs.

Despite almost drowning again (long story) I felt normal. Like a teenage girl having friends round and just doing normal teenage girl things in a magic tent that is currently the size of a napkin. I forgot about the quest.

But then it all hit me.

That young girl unconscious at the bottom of the lift. My sister who I had never met was trapped in some underground bunker and here I was. I was careless. I make a promise to myself not to be so reckless anymore. I will stay focused on killing monsters and finding my old house, which I hope will lead us to the seven, no eight now.

"It was Hades." Nico says.

"Hmmm" I turn my head,

"My dad's Roman form is called Pluto which the planet was named after. After NASA took away Pluto's planetary status he was pretty mad, Persephone told me. I think it was you going on about how Pluto is a real planet that made him decide to help us. He told me in my dream last night that he'd shadow travel us North." He says.

"Oh, em, could you tell him thank you. And, no offence to all the gods and that, but why didn't they just teleport us here to begin with?" I wonder.

"No idea. Maybe it's so, or. Yeah, I don't know." He says.

"Our parents usually want us to fight our own battles, or get our own flights in this case. I remember once, our cabin councillor, Clarisse. Our dad got her a ship with warriors of bone for her quest. I guess it's so that we learn to be independent and rely as little as possible on the gods incase they're unavailable again, like during the giant war." Lexi reasons.

"Will and I started dating because of that war." Nico smiles.

"Yeah, and you started smiling." Lexi laughs. "How is Daniella, by the way?"

Nico beams. "Her parents ask me to babysit her often. Since she likes me so much. My my though, how the tables have turned."

"Who's Daniella?" I ask.

"My older sister, Bianca." Nico scratches the back of his head. "She, joined the hunters five years ago, when she was twelve and I was ten. But, she, she died." His voice cracks but doesn't stop. "I tried to make her come back but she told me not to every time. Four years ago, she reincarnated, to put it simply. I thought that I had lost her forever. Last year, I found her reincarnation, in this life she's called Daniella. Don't ask me how I know, I guess it's some underworld thing. But it's her, no doubt about it. And I finally have my big sister back. I want to protect her, make sure that she doesn't end up in the underworld again for a long, long time."

"And she won't." Lexi reassures him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Thalia checks up on us in an hour as promised.

By the time the hour was up, I already felt much better so I had changed into the clothes I found in the backpack which Lacy gave me. I chose a black skater skirt and paired it with a black tank top. I then put a black white and grey flannel over the top which I leave unbuttoned and check to make sure my locket is on. I find a black pair of flat ankle boots which I slip on. I brush the knots out of my wavy hair that has dried and pull a plain, black cap over my head. I strap the knives to my thighs, above the bottom of the skirt, and place Backbiter into my belt that hangs at my hips. Besides my sword, I look normal.

"Katy, you're up!" Liam says.

"You sound surprised." I cross my arms

"See, I told you she'll be fine." Grace mumbles.

"Ok, well, We got on a bus and now we're in the city centre." Liam says.

"What did you get on the bus with?" I ask.

"Er, our feet?" Thalia raises her eyebrow.

"I mean, how did you pay for the tickets?"

"We got lucky found a fiver on the road." Liam shrugs.

"Oh." I sag my shoulders.

"Oh, what?" Liam tilts his chin.

"Well I was hoping that you stole a bus or something. Not that you got lucky and found money on the side of the road, that's boring." I say.

"Stealing buses, what a great idea to get the police on our trail." Thalia sighs. "Buses have CCTV, if you're going to steal a vehicle, take someone's car."

"Any ways, we should get out soon. We're in a car park." Liam says before leaving.

"Lego," Lexi leads.

I pull my backpack on over my shield and follow.

When we get outside the tent, I realise my backpack changes into a large, black handbag that hangs off one shoulder. "What is transformation?" I joke. Liam faces me and backhands me. The blow stings at first but fades quickly.

"Holy Hades, Liam, what was that?" Nico gasps, his hand moving towards his sword.

"Sorry, did I hit you too hard," Liam asks. "You can hit me back."

"Liam, I'm sorry for that. But, I don't want to slap you." I smile sweetly.

"Oh, really." He blushes,

"Come here." I walk gently towards him.

I grab my shield off my back and hit him over the head with it. He falls to the floor gasping his head. "You hit me again and I swear I'll stab you." I smile.

Liam tries to stand. But then staggers and Lexi catches him. "Lesson learned." He rubs his head. Nico throws him a bag of ice. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Magic medical bag." He replies.

"You know, when Jason was born, I wouldn't let even a fly go near him. But in the past two days, you three have literally; almost killed Katy, gave Katy a makeover, taken the shirt of Grace's back and now probably gave Liam a concussion." Thalia lists.

We walk down the street, and end up directly in the town centre. People are everywhere, so I seriously hope there aren't any monsters.

"Once, Grace stole my deodorant so I wasted an entire pack just spraying it in her room. She couldn't go in there all day." I smile at the memory.

"I remember that! Then she sprayed bug repellant in your room." Liam laughs.

"Yeah. But I held my breathe for a short thirty seconds and opened a window."

"Will y'a stop laughing at 'is!" Grace huffs. "I'm telling dad when we get home!"

"Then I'll tell dad you tried to drown me!"

"That wasn't my fault!" She yells as she stomps her foot.

A fair few people turn around. We are in a public area, we shouldn't draw more attention to ourselves than we can.

"Is everything alright here?" A male police officer asks, coming towards us. He's wearing the typical uniform, but his radio that is usually attached to the yellow vest is in his hand. "Sorry, my sister is being an idiot again." I improvise and stare at Grace. "Could you please tell us where the train station is, we need to go to Darlington. Grace thinks we need to get on the metro, but she won't listen when I tell her there isn't a metro where we need to go."

"No I don't!" Grace scrunches her eyebrows.

"You were literally just saying that. Katy's right Grace, we need to get a long distance train." Liam argues.

"She never said that!" Grace argues.

"Sorry, it is the main station we need, right?" I ask the officer, ignoring Grace and hope he does too.

"It should be, yeah. Alright, as long as there's not any trouble." He walks away.

"Thank you!" I call.

When the officer is out of earshot, I turn to Grace. "Are you flipping mad!" I hiss.

"What?" She crosses her arms and sticks her foot out.

"Katy was trying to make it seem like we weren't in any real trouble, and there you were almost blowing the whole thing up!" Lexi says.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. She didn't tell me!" She says.

"Oh yeah. Let me just go through the script right in front of him, yeah? Because he'll totally believe that!" I sigh.

"Ok, stop arguing, yeah?" Thalia sighs. "Ok, right now I'm hungry and there isn't anywhere here to get our tent out and I'm not going to try and find one. Let's exchange our dollars, and buy some food."

Thalia, Nico and I find a post office while Grace, Liam and Lexi wait by the fountain. Grace say down without question.

"What's some good places to eat around here?" Nico asks as we wait in line at the post office. "Greggs, Maccy D's, we could get a cheeky Nandos, I remember there's one in the shopping centre. I don't really want any fast food to be honest. ." I say.

Nico looks at me blankly. "The only thing I got out of that was some guy called Mac's D. Please tell me that is not what I think it is,"

"Maccy D's. McDonalds. And Greggs has the best sausage rolls, but a lot of people like the pasties. Do you want a cheeky Nandos, I do!"

"What the Hades is a cheeky Nandos?" Thalia laughs.

"It's called Nandos, but when ya' out with ya' mates and ya' having a good time and ya' really hungry, right. But ya' want to turn it up a notch from fast food, ya' have a cheeky Nandos and have a load of banter and a great time and ya' dare ya' best mate ta' eat the super spicy one right, and ya' laugh as they become a non fire breathing dragon." I smile, exaggerating my accent.

"I'm officially curious. Cheeky Nandos it is." Thalia agrees

"Also, they do bottomless pop and ice cream. Well it's frozen yogurt but it tastes like that one time I tried to make ice cream. Deceit and toilet paper."

After we exchange the dollars, we get £170 back.

"$300 for this?" Thalia murmurs as we go outside,

"the pound is worth more than the dollar, my friend." I say.

"Where's the others?" Nico asks. Lexi, Liam and Grace were meant to stay by the fountain, but the bench where they were is now occupied with a young woman and her baby. I walk up to her.

"Excuse me, hi sorry, but did you see three teenagers, our age, around here. They were supposed to wait there?"

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone. Why, is anything the matter?" She asks.

"Oh, no. They've probably gone to cooplands or something. Thank you though." I walk away, muttering curses under my breathe.

"This is bad." Thalia gulped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"Maybe they've just, em, maybe they've just gone to find someplace to eat? They'll probably be back in a minute. They. They Can't have gone far." I tremble. I start to pick at the skin around my neck. I extend my arms towards the fountain to try and stop picking. "I'm sure if we just wait here, they'll come back?" I twist my locket.

"No. If they've gone missing or something then we should leave, incase we lose each other. There's a good chance that they might end up with the other seven." Thalia insisted.

"But what if they come back and can't find us? No. I know. they're not coming back. We need to plan everything. Whatever's out there probably wants us too. I think they're trying to divide and conquer us, so we shouldn't be apart. Ok. I think I know where the train station is from here." I swallow back sobs. My legs are shaking so much and I my chest feels like I'm under a rock.

After three wrong turns, we finally find the station. "We went to Birmingham once, that train starts here and goes past Darlington station." I inform.

We have to buy tickets to get pasts the gates. three tickets for £19. An adults ticket for Nico as he's sixteen, and two child tickets for me and Thalia. "A child's ticket!" Thalia exclaims with mock seriousness. "I was born in 1988! I know right, I don't look a day over fifteen!"

"I was born in 1924. I've got you beat." Nico tilts his chin up.

"And I was born fifteen years ago. I aged normally. Yet that seems to be uncommon here." I laugh.

The next train is in half an hour. "Just so we know, was this train station here for a while?" Thalia asks, tilting her head.

"well, I came here almost seven years ago."

"You remember when you were that young?" Thalia asks.

"I was eight, not two."

"Fair enough,"

The platform is busy when we board the train. Many of the seats are reserved and there are more taken by people, like us, who stumble upon an empty seat. We can't find seats next to each other, but we do find seats in the same carriage. Nico sits in the priority seat next to a girl with headphones. Thalia sits at the other end of the carriage next to some guy in a suit and I sit near the middle, at a table of four. Three teenage girls about my age are there. They have a face full of make up and perfectly styled hair. I put my back pack in between my calves and slouch back.

The train hasn't even left the station before I get bored. I rummage around my back pack and find a spiral notebook. Bright orange with the words Camp Half Blood written on it and a Pegasus in the centre. In the spiral is a clicks pen, also bright orange.

"What's Camp Half Blood?" The girl next to me asks. She has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

When asked a direct questioning this, I often go bright red. This is one of those times.

I feel my face heat and I try to put together a believable lie.

"It's a band!" One of the girls almost yell. She has dark brown hair and her brown eyes are complimented by her eyeshadow. She has freckles, darker than mine, sprinkled across her nose and cheeks.

"Yeah." I agree. "Do you like them?" I ask.

"I've been a fan for three years. How long have you known?" "Them." She adds hurriedly.

"Percy Jackson is my favourite! I remember when he asked Annabeth out!"

I gasp. "I know right! And I just discovered it a couple of days ago! I was so shocked for having gone so long without finding them!" I say.

"Only a couple of days ago?" She asks, surprised.

"It's complicated," I smile.

"Are they any good?" Another girl asks. She has the same shade of brown hair as the other girl who I assume is a half blood, but her eyes are the same light blue colour as the blonde.

"You won't like them." The half blood girl says, "you don't like rock."

"Oh, yeah I prefer famous singers anyways." She puts her ear phones in and leans against the window. "What type of music do you like?" I ask the blonde.

"Same stuff as Masie. I guess." She nods towards the other girl. "Have you heard of Daniel Port? He's our dad." She says. I shake my head. "Seriously?"

"What sort of stuff does he sing?"

"Sappy love songs usually." The brown eyed girl says.

"So, you're sisters?" I ask even though she just told me.

"Maisie and I are twins, not identical, obviously. And I'm Olivia, by the way. And Chantelle, don't bug me until we get to Yarm. Bye." She pulls on some head phones.

"I'm Chantelle, I'm a year older than them and I have a different mum too. She left after I was born, so I don't know her."

"Hey, do you want to write your email address or some thing in my note book?" I smile before passing her the pad. She takes it and scribbles some thing down. When she passes if back I read what she's written:

Aphrodite, who's your parent?

I scribble back:

Athena, we have the same brother, Liam. And my sister is a daughter of Poseidon. We all have the same dad.

When I pass the pad back her eyes widen. She returns with the message:

Damn, three gods! And I know Liam, are you Katy? 99% sure you're not Grace based on what I've been told.

I respond:

Katy, yeah. But Liam's gone missing. I came here looking for Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo. I came with Nico, Lexi, Grace, Liam, Thalia but Lexi, Liam and Grace have gone missing.

When Chantelle reads what I've written she mutters curses under her breath. She writes:

"Are you serious?" She whispers

"Yeah, and I'm freaking out." I respond in a normal voice because I can't whisper

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" She asks, her voice normal.

"Are you sure?" I bite my lip.

"I can get a message to my dad, he gets it. And I can leave a note for these two."

I nod. "Probably best, I'll check with the others first."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

I write two notes, one for Thalia and one for Nico, telling them about Chantelle and asking if she should come. After I've finished writing them, I drop them off at their seats with a smile. I'm back in my seat within a minute.

After five minutes, Thalia comes to our table. "Hey." She starts.

"Thalia, right? Hey, I'm Chantelle, cabin ten." She shakes her hand.

"I think I've seen you the last time I was at camp. Anyways, Cabin one. Why aren't you at camp?" She tilts her head.

"School hasn't ended here yet. School finishes in the middle of July and it's only the beginning June." I answer.

"Yeah." Chantelle backs me up.

"It's, Sunday, right?" I ask.

"Yup. We were going to see our grandparents in Newcastle for the weekend. Our dad lives in York."

"I thought Olivia said Yarm earlier?" I ask even though I know she did. I just don't want to seem rude. "She did. This train doesn't even go to Yarm. I think she mixed up the Y's." She says.

"Why, how far away is Yarm like?" Thalia asks.

"It's near my old school. A ten minute walk." I say.

"Egglescliffe?" Chantelle asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I stand taller.

"We used to go there, but we left last year, when I was in year ten."

"I left after year seven, when we moved back to the US."

"So, will your dad be ok with you coming with us?" I ask.

"Yeah. I didn't die in my last quest, so I think he trusts me more now."

"Ok, how long until we get to Darlington?"

Chantelle looks at her watch. "Ten more minutes."

"Cool."

Chantelle scribbles a note for her sisters and grabs her bag from above the seat.

"Where are you going?" Masie murmurs,

"I'll be fine, ignore me." Chantelle says

"Olivia." Maisie hits her twin lightly and Olivia opens her eyes.

"No no no no no. Maisie, this has nothing to do with you. I'll tell dad that I'll be back in a few days, ok?"

"We're coming." Olivia insists as she packs her headphones away. Chantelle curses in Ancient Greek.

"No, you're not." Chantelle orders

"Yes, we are, you're not going off in your own with some strangers" Maisie scowls.

"They're mortal, right?" Thalia asks.

"Uh, last time I checked we were." Olivia said.

"We'll explain later. Chantelle, they won't be hurt by magic and monsters won't try to kill them. But if we give one of Katy's millions of weapons, then they can defend themselves. I think that if they come, they'll be helpful."

"Fine. Get your bags, we're getting off in a minute. If you die, by the way, I'm throwing you under the bus." Chantelle sighs.

Maisie and Olivia giggle as they stand up. We all walk over to the doors on Nico's side. He nods and joins us as the speakers beep.

"Darlington," I introduce before the woman on the speaker says,

"You're not going anywhere, puny little half bloods." Followed by a short laugh before the speaker beeps again.

"Oh, shizzy miguire." Chantelle says, biting her bottom lip.

The train stops before we reach the station but I can see it. The other passengers look around, confused. My breaths are short and shallow so I try to take deep, long breaths to calm myself. I pull my sword out from my belt and hand the twins a celestial bronze knife each. I take out my shield and Thalia flicks her wrist and her silver bracelet opens to reveal her shield that makes me take a step back. She grins at my reaction. Skeletal hands claw their way through the windows and scatter themselves across the carriage floor. "What are you?" A middle aged man shrieks as he climbs onto a table top. There are mortals trying to smash their way through the windows but the glass won't even crack and the windows are too small.

Chantelle has tied her hair into a side braid and grabs a perfume bottle, almost full, with a pink liquid. I give her a look. "Love potion, makes any one or any thing fall in love with me. It's a lot harder to kill someone who you loves you." She says before she spritzes herself with it and laughs at my face. "Trust me." She smiles before spraying me too.

"Roses," I notice. "Do you want a knife?" I offer.

"I'm good thanks." She says, before the doors on the other side of the carriage burst open.

I turn to see what it is but I see her reflection in the glass and I nearly snap my neck when I turn back to Chantelle.

"No one look." I hiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"Medusa." I spit.

"Ok. Obviously don't look at her, but we can watch her reflection in the windows." Chantelle says.

"Well, my shield seems pretty useless now." Thalia jokes.

"It's a pretty cool shield though" I smile. "We have to cut her head off right? Maybe I could turn invisible and sneak up behind her?" I whisper.

"Be fast. I have a mirror in my bag too." Chantelle digs and pulls out a circular mirror. She angles it so we can see Medusa standing at the back of the carriage. "Dear gods." I grimace. Ugly isn't a strong enough word. Beastly, grotesque, repulsive. I cup my hand over my mouth as I gag.

Pheromones snakes hiss and she strides towards us. I open my locket and disappear. The twins stare at where I was as I climb over the chairs, facing the window at all times to avoid looking at her. When she is directly next to be, I slide down behind her. I close my eyes and listen to her footsteps and the snakes hissing. "Hello, Thaaaliaaa." She purrs. "I don't liiiike your shieeeeld." She drags.

"Oh really? It's my favourite Christmas present." She replies.

I grab my sword and thrust it in front of me. Medusa shrieks and grabs my sword. I don't hold onto it and it clatters to the floor. I close my eyes tight and step backwards and the hissing increases. "Helllllo Katy" I hear her coming closer so I take more silent steps back. I turn around so I can watch her reflection but I'm pulled back by my hair. I gasp and stagger backwards. I squeeze my eyes as hard as I can as she grips my throat. I'm lifted off my feet and struggle to breath. My toes are centimetres from the floor and I dangle them.

She pulls me closer and I can smell her rancid breath. I get ready to by suffocated by snakes but she lets me down. "I-I-I'm so sorry. Oh my gods, what have I done? I'm so sorry, I was stupid! You're so amazing and if I'm honest, you're just so beautiful and I'm so jealous and, of course I'm being silly because you're half GOD! You're a true hero! And I'm some fugly monster! It was stupid of me to think that someone as amazing as you would fall in love with someone as hideous as me! And I'm in love with you!" She cries.

"What the- oh." I say. Chantelle had sprayed me with her love perfume.

"Katy, make sure you're out of the way!" Thalia whispers. I think she's close so I jog to one side and whisper "Chantelle? Nico? Olivia, Maisie?" I get no answer, so I assume I'm on the wrong side. I hear a shriek and a laugh. "Gotcha!" Thalia calls. "Katy, you can come out now!"

I snap my necklace back and I feel the hear rush to my face. "You've got an admirer!" Nico nods to an upside down Medusa head. "We can't take this with us, but we're not leaving it here. Any ideas?" Chantelle asks.

I bite my lip and try to remember anywhere we could put this head. "well, we need to wrap it up in something." I say. "So that we can carry it without turning mortals into stone. Wait, what happened to the mortals we saw earlier?" I ask. There just have been a few dozen mortals here but now the carriage is empty, without one stone statue.

"I, I don't know." Nico puts his thumb to his lip. "I think they must have just ran put of the door. We should get out of here ASAP though." He says.

Chantelle grabs a black T-shirt and hands it to Thalia who places Medusa's head into it. She twists the top and the bottom and holds them together like a plastic bag. "Is there a lake or something we can dump this in?" She asks. I shake my head

"Dumpster it is then." She says. "Let's leave."

We leave through the open door, which backs up Nico's theory that they just left.

I sigh with relief. Thalia jogs over to the skips by the station and throws the head. Then, we just walk up the platform then leave the station without being stopped.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

"What the Hell was that!?" Olivia cries out as soon as we're on an empty street.

"Was that freaking Medusa! Like the snake lady Medusa who turned people into stone?" Maisie adds.

"Yes, it was the Medusa." Thalia says. "But we're not going to talk about the fact that she said that she's in love with Katy?" She laughs.

"Well, I am naturally charming." I cup my chin with the back of my hands.

"I sprayed her with Love Potion, makes anyone or anything fall I love with you." Chantelle explains. "I'm pretty sure that it was my good looks and charisma that made her fall in love with me." I joke.

"Ok, so we're not going to get an explanation? You freaking chopped Medusa's head off Thalia!" Olivia shouts. As Chantelle un-ties her hair so that it falls across her shoulders. "Ok, don't freak." She says.

"I already am freaking out." Olivia points.

"Ok. Well, do you know how in Greek mythology, there were gods and goddesses and Titans and Giants." Chantelle begins

"And lions and tigers and bears? Oh my!" Olivia sighs as she crosses her arms. "Anyways, I know some. Like Zeus, Poseidon, Satan, and Neptune." Olivia says.

"Well, sort of. But not Satan, he's to do with God with a big 'G' in the Bible and we don't know if he exists. Also, Neptune is another name for Poseidon. But, yeah you're right."

"Okay," Maisie says.

"Well, sometimes gods would fall in love with mortals and have children with mortals. They were half god, half human. Often called Half Bloods, Demi gods or Heroes." Chantelle pauses. "And, Katy, Thalia, Nico and I are Half Bloods." Chantelle cracks her hands.

"It's true. My dad is Hades. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and Katy is a daughter of Athena." Nico says.

"And I, am a daughter of Aphrodite." Chantelle adds.

At first, they just stand still. Then Maisie sprints off down the street. "Yeah, bye!" Olivia says before following. Chantelle swears but doesn't go anywhere.

"Should we go after them?" I ask.

"Nah, they'll be back. They left their bags." She points to the holdalls left on the floor.

"How long can that take?" Thalia asks.

We stand in silence for a few minutes.

"Now." I look to where she is and I see them walking back up the street. Chantelle smiles at us. "I left my bag." Maisie says.

"Maisie," Chantelle stars.

"Chantelle. Ok, you need to call dad to tell him that we're with these lot."

"I can't call anyone. You need to do it, either you or Olivia."

"Why us?" Maisie responds.

"Unless you want even more monsters, you call him. It's too dangerous for us to use a mobile phone."

"She's right." Nico backs her up.

Olivia signs and digs out her phone while mumbling under her breath about how stupid Demi gods are. Chantelle smiles. "Your siblings like this?"

"One time Grace just left me and went to Primark but she didn't know the town centre like I did, so I abandoned her. Then when I went back she was crying outside the shop." I say.

"You're sadistic, you." Nico stares as me. "I think I like that. You know, I went to the Asphodel Fields to look for my sister." Nico's face darkens for a second but his eyes light up a second later, "Although, I've met Grace and I don't blame you,"

"You REALLY don't like Grace, huh?" Chantelle asks.

"Nope. I think it's partly because our parents hate each other, partly because sibling rivalry and partly because she's horrible." I shrug. "Anyways, we should go to my house to try and find any clues to where the others are, I hate Grace but I need someone to hate on and I can't do that if she dies."

I look at my feet to try and pre plan our next steps but I lift my head as I realise something, "I think I've had an epiphany." I say then bite my lip.

"Ooh big words. But carry on." Thalia urges.

"You know how the oracle said 'Siblings of mortal soil return to a place they knew'? And at first we thought that was me, Liam and Grace? Liam and Grace aren't here now. I think, I think that Chantelle, Olivia and Maisie are the 'siblings of mortal soil' that the oracle was about." I theorise.

"It does make sense. Yeah. Chantelle, what is a place that you used to know?" Thalia asks.

"The only place I can think of is my old school. We left last year, when we moved house." She informs.

"Do you remember the way? I think I do but I trust you more since you lived here for longer." I ask.

"Yeah. If we can get a uniform, we'll be able to fit in. There's a shop at the high street and then we can get a bus in the morning."

"We don't really have enough money to buy a school uniform," I say.

"Not a problem. We'll have to run fast, but I can charm speak the shop keeper into giving us the uniform, but we should get away fast before they realise. It's not that strong and could take about five minutes to wear off."

"well, I can come with you to get the uniform. Then we will be in a smaller group. I know the high street pretty well and I can use my locket to turn invisible. We can meet the others, at the train station? We can get a train to a walk away from Egglescliffe and camp in the athletics track field until morning? Then we can just go to school." I plan.

"You need to show us the area first, so that we know where you are." Nico says.

"Olivia and I can lead you two from Rawcliffes, the uniform shop, to the station. If we plan it so that there is a train, ten minutes, before you get the stuff. God, it's like we're planning some heist when all we're doing is tricking some guy into giving us free bloody shirts and trousers."

"I know I should be surprised by this, but as of that Medusa thing I don't think you can shock me anymore." Olivia laughs.

"Don't say that, the gods will probably take it as a challenge." Thalia laughs.

"It's true. Don't jinx anything. You think I'm joking but I'm being deadly serious. Ba dum tss!" Nico clicks. We all stare at him.

"I'm shocked at what you did there." Thalia grins.

"Honestly guys, I'm in love with your puns." Chantelle stares expectantly at me.

"Owl be glad to see these puns die." I say.


	25. Chapter 25

(Ok, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been away and without internet, yes it was awful and yes I survived. But I spent over two days in total travelling and I've got a bunch of chapters to post now so I hope they aren't too bad because it's currently 2am right now and I can't sleep ?)

Chapter 25.

"It's a bit late in the year to be getting your uniforms isn't it, girls?" The shop assistant asks. She has her dark brown hair in a pony tail and her face is sprinkled with freckles . "We're buying them ahead of time." I lie.

"Well, I'll see what we have. No promises though."

"Ok, thank you." Chantelle says as the woman walks behind the counter

"This shop is smaller than I remember." I recall.

"What year were you in when you left? Was it seven?" Chantelle scratches the back of her head. "Yeah, why?"

"I sort of recognise you."

I scan my brain trying to remember a Chantelle. "No, I'm sorry I don't know you."

Chantelle knits her eyes brows.

"Really?" She asks. I nod.

"Katy, I've been to your house."

I blink a couple of times. "What?"

"Do you seriously not remember? I knew you straight away, we were best friends and then you just disappeared." I don't react, "The first time I came was to your birthday sleep over, it was just us two plus Grace. We danced to every song on your phone."

"I've never had a phone. And prove it, what does Grace look like?"

"She tried to dye her hair blonde, but it didn't work and your dad made her cut it off as a punishment."

"I remember the hair disaster, but I don't remember dancing. We don't celebrate birthdays."

"You had to share your bedroom with Grace, you were such a neat freak and you always used to complain about how disgusting Grace was. And that she would never sleep in her own bed."

"I, how do you know that?"

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this in front of my sisters but I know you. Ask my sisters, they'll tell you that I cried for a week straight after you left. They never met you because your dad never wanted you to come round my house and they were in year six but I told them about you."

"They're the same age as me," I raise my eyebrows. "Why would they be in year six when I was in year seven?"

"I don't know but, oh Hades she's back act natural."

"Ok, so do you want to try these in first?" The woman asks.

"Actually, I think we're just going to take them." Chantelle coos. And her voice is so sweet and gentle that it makes my belly flip."

"Ok, would you like a bag?" The assistant smiles.

"Yes please."

"Ok," she holds put a big plastic bag and drops six blazers, six shirts, six ties and six pairs of trousers into the bag. "We were never here." Chantelle insists and she nods. We walk out of the shop before we hear "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JANE?" Inside the shop.

"Oh bloody Hades, run." Chantelle laughs as we run up the bank in the direction of the train station. We hear a door slam followed by "THIEF!" Chantelle and I turn a corner and I see two police officers out of the corner. I speed up a bit but Chantelle is dragging back behind. I un clip my locket cha in and hold it out to her, not even closing it again. Chantelle puts it on. She opens the locket and I run into an alley. When I look back I see an identical copy of me wear if exactly the same clothes I was but without my back pack or the plastic bag.

The officers just run straight past her. They didn't see the change. When they're out of sight, I jog up to her. "Er," I don't know how to begin. "Hang on, close the locket again." I say. Chantelle does so and her hair grows and her eyes darken until she looks herself again. She's wearing her ripped jeans and black crop top again and the plastic bag is back. "Ok, now open it." Chantelle bites her lip and I see myself again. But there's still something there that I don't have. Even though w look exactly the same, I don't see myself in what is in front of myself. She has my wavy brown hair and my green-grey eyes as me but my skin doesn't have the soft glow that she does and her eyes appear brighter than mine. I chew the inside of my lip. "Ok. Well, we need to get to the train station. Since se know that your stuff and the clothes will come back when you do, maybe you should stay like that?" I almost reach for my locket until I remember that it's hanging around Chantelle's neck.

"Yeah, and then we can figure this out. I thought I was supposed to turn invisible." She shrugs. "It is. Maybe it's just me. I've got an idea. Pass me the locket." Chantelle melts into her original self again as the chain pours into my palm. I put it around my neck and open the locket. When I look down, I see jeans instead of a skirt and Chantelle is raising her eyebrows. "damn." She says,

"Uh huh. But, I don't understand."

"It's magic. I don't think I understand half of it yet. When I found out that the sun is actually a car, it really messed me up."

"What!"

"Oh yeah, you know Apollo? He drives the sun chariot which is now a black sports car."

"But, I ought it was, what?"

"Like I said, it's usually better to just accept magic than to try to find any logic and reasoning. I guess that's easier said than done, especially for you. Anyways, we're five minutes away from the station, let's play a game called don't get arrested."

"Challenge accepted." I grin and close the locket up again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

When we walk back, Chantelle is wearing my locket and looks like me. I keep stealing glances at her. My eyes look even greener and the under circles are darker and larger. It's been a long day, but after Grace, Lexi and Liam have disappeared, I don't want to stop.

"We'll find Liam." She says.

"What?"

"You were biting your lips, it was obvious you were thinking about him."

"How do I keep forgetting that my own siblings and the seven, as they get called, have gone missing and I'm supposed to be looking for them? I've not had any training and I can't throw a it wasn't for the others I'd be killed a thousand times by now."

"Not trying to sound nasty, but the way Thalia describes your fighting, it sounds like the monsters aren't trying to kill you."

"Good job then."

"Katy, if they don't want to kill you then they want to use you. Two years ago they wanted to keep two of the seven alive long enough to awaken Gaia. If they're planning anything like that and we don't have Percy or Annabeth, I don't like our chances. Thalia is an amazing hunter and Nico, he's not letting any of them die. But we have two mortals, an untrained Demi god and I haven't fought any other monsters in years, so yeah."

"Great."

"But there has to be a reason that Chiron would let you on this quest. Leo and Piper went on a quest the day after they arrived at Camp Half Blood and they survived."

"We all had some sort of vision or something."

"What? About them trapped in that room?"

"Yeah."

"I had that too. I emailed Reyna and she told me that everyone in New Rome had the same dream."

"You mean that everyone had it?"

"As far as I know. But, why did only some at your camp get the dream?"

"I, don't know."

"Hey look, there the others are. Don't tell them anything I told you. I don't want them knowing. So, act natural."

"Hello friends, I am here." I give an exaggerated bow.

"Hey Katy, hey Ch- what the Hell?" Olivia blinks rapidly at us.

"Hi." Chantelle waves.

"Are you going to explain?" Thalia laughs.

"Nah." I joke.

"Ok. Anyways, the next train to Allens West is in a minute." Maisie says.

"Great." I groan

"You sound excited." Thalia laughs

"I hated that school. It was full of douche bags."

"So is every school." Thalia argues

"Yeah, but it's different there, I used to be ugly and annoying. I mean, I still am but not as much."

"Plus I guess being dyslexic and having ADHD doesn't help." Nico shrugs.

"Well, I've never really had any problems with reading or writing." I twist my hair.

"Well, plenty of half bloods don't. They're just a minority." Thalia says.

"Train, guys. Come on." Olivia calls just as the train stops.

"Let's hope we don't have to fight any more, I'm knackered." Maisie yawns.

"You woke up five hours ago." Chantelle laughs as we board. "Oh, Katy, here's your locket back." She clasps the chain together before handing me it back and I put it on.

Chantelle, Nico, Thalia and I sit at the table on the right and the twins sit on the left. No one else got on the train and there's only four mortals in the carriage. I struggle to keep my eyes open and I lay my head in my arms on the table. I don't stop myself from drifting off.

"Oi, sleepy head." It's Nico's voice and he nudges my elbow.

"Noooo." I moan and turn my head away from the elbow, towards the aisle.

"Katy, next stop and we're there." Chantelle whispers. "Should I use my charm speak to wake her up?"

"Go ahead, I'm curious," he replies.

"Katy, wake up." She whispers. My belly flips at her voice and I feel like I've just had twelve hours of sleep. "wow, you look like.," Nico grimaces.

"What? Like I just woke up?" I try to raise one eyebrow but I can't so I raise them both. "Well, yeah. I guess." Nico laughs. "It's getting dark."

"Holy Hades, I swear it was daylight when we got on." Chantelle looks out the window. "What time is it?" I mumble, still half asleep.

"Just past 9." Maisie says.

"I thought we got on this train at six." I say.

"We did." Thalia pinches her lips together and her eyes widen. "Grab your weapons." She hisses.

I grab my sword and just as I take it out I realise that I never picked it up after Medusa. I drop it and stumble away. "What's wrong?" Chantelle grabs an imperial sword dagger. "I'm sure I left that at the other train." I whisper.

"You did. I put that it the dumpster with the head because it's dangerous. But you weren't there." Thalia knits her eyebrows. I pick Backbiter up.

"Well, thanks for getting rid of my sword. And it's definitely the same sword, it feels the same." I bite my lip.

"Riptide, Percy's sword, would always return to his pocket if he lost it. And Pandora's jar would follow the owner if it was left alone. Maybe it's enchanted like that?" Nico suggests.

"I don't know, but maybe- what the?" I gasp as I see Chiron's Grace face in the window."

"Hey, Chiron." Thalia waves.

"Thalia, have you found any sign of the missing heroes?" His voice is much lower than I remember. "Actually, Liam, Grace and Lexi went missing in Newcastle. We think they're with the others. We found Chantelle and her sisters, we think that the 'siblings of mortal soil' was actually about them, not Katy, Liam and Grace." Thalia explains. Chiron nods slowly. "Two more half-bloods went missing last night." He says. "Who?" Thalia asks.

Chiron sighs deeply. "Rosie Klark from the Demeter cabin, and Will Solace, son of Apollo."

I turn to Nico to see an even paler than usual face and watery eyes. "When did you realise that he had gone? Was there any sign of him? Did he leave a note, did anybody see or hear anything?" Nico cries out. Chiron shakes his head and looks down.

"Both half bloods had vanished by this morning."

"But, it's nine in the night, why are we just leaning about this?" He cries out.

"Time zones, Nico. We spent the morning looking around to see if it's a trick. I'm sorry, but I fear that it's a similar case to the others that went with you,"

"Could it have been at the same time?" I ask. "It was about noon then for us when they disappeared, so it would have been early morning for you at New York, maybe this happened at the same time? If so, then the same thing must have happened to both groups."

"Well, we have no way of knowing for sure, but I fear that you're right. You must finish your quest quickly to limit the risk of anyone else going missing."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

"We'll set up camp here." Thalia says and drops the piece of cloth half-heatedly.

"I'll keep watch tonight." Nico mumbles.

"No, I will. You need to sleep." Thalia insists.

"Thalia, that's not going to happen. You and I both know that. And, I need to think some things out anyways." He sighs. Thalia doesn't say anything but she nods.

Thalia dishes out the, dishes and everyone says what they want. I'm not hungry but I choose lasagne so no one will think any things up. Olivia is clearly taking full advantage of eating whatever the a Hades she wants and is eating a sundae and Maisie's plate keeps switching.

"After dinner, Katy, come outside with me please. And bring your sword." Thalia says. "Okay," I agree, then turn back to my plate. The thought of eating makes me sick so I flip the plate upwards to clear it and drink some water instead.

"You're not eating?" Chantelle notices.

"Not hungry," I say.

"Me too, I guess today's been one disaster after another." Nico mumbles.

"Yeah," I agree.

The table goes quiet. "I'll wait for you outside." I say and leave with my bag and a pair of trainers.

When I'm outside, I go to the floodlight so I can see. The tent is in the middle of the track, where it's driest. I find a pair of running shorts and a camp half blood tee and change into those and my trainers. I screw my clothes back into the bag and ditch it on the side of the track. Then I run.

I remember coming here for sports day, nearly three years ago. I was on the mile run a and I came second out of everyone, and the fastest girl. It's almost completely dark on the opposite side of the track, but there's enough light to see. It's a full moon tonight and the sky is clear. I stop and breathe.

It's dead silent, apart from my breathing.

"Katy, are you ready?" Thalia shouts. I'm in the shadows with no light so I would be completely invisible from here. I make my way towards her but before I can reply, a hand is around my mouth and a needle is in the neck. My legs give way and the only thing holding me up is the hook of an elbow that my neck falls into.

I am almost gone when the hand moves from my mouth, but I can't scream anyways. But I do say "I have got to stop ending up like this."

When I wake up, I'm staring at a guy's face. He has messy dark brown hair and cute brown eyes with olive skin. He's wearing a navy blazer and he can't be any older than fifteen. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead," he sighs. "She's not dead Amy." He says. "Give her a hand up James." A girl says.

"Oh yeah, you want a hand up?" He offers.

I nod and take his hand. "Thanks," I stumble.

"How long have you been there?" He asks.

"I, don't know." I reply. I look down to see I'm wearing my old school uniform. With a kilt and tights instead of trousers and ballet shoes instead of my old trainers. "Here's your bag, by the way," he hands me a pastel blue back pack and brown zips. "I checked your planner, it's Katy, right?" James asks. "I'm James, this is Amy. Incase we didn't already give that away. Are you the new girl in our form?"

I can't think of a lie and the truth seems less believable than what I could come up with right now so I nod. "You're a lot prettier than how Peter described you. Is it true that you used to come here?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I left in year seven. I was in form RW." I say.

"GK for us, so we wouldn't have met." James says. "Are you ok? Do you need to go home early or something?"

"I'm good." I say.

"Ok, well the bell's about to go, so should we take you to form?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I say. And I follow them.

On the way there, I see my reflection in the windows of the Science block and I look nothing like I did last night. My hair is much longer and has soft curls in it. My eyebrows are shaped and my lashes look longer and curled, and my eyes, my eyes are grey. Not greeny-grey but seriously grey. I grin at myself. "Yes, you're face is still there." Amy laughs.

"Sorry, just making sure that you can't tell that I just spent I don't know how long passed out on the tennis courts." I laugh. Then the bell goes and the sound makes me giggle for whatever reason. "Come on, slow coach." James grins.

The classroom is in the new history block and we have a teacher I don't recognise as our tutor. "Katy Thompson, hello. If you could sit next to Harry please." Mr. Gers says when I introduce myself. I grimace and go to sit next to Harry. He used to be in my old form and, let's just say I was tempted on more than one occasion to punch him in the face. "Yo, Tom, guess who's back? It's the freak!" He shouts as soon as he hears my name. I roll my eyes and sit down. But he moves my chair so I would have fallen onto the floor if I hadn't caught myself with the table. I pull myself up. My face burns as half the class laughs. "Hey, freak. Can you read what's on the board? Or are you going to start crying because you're stupid again?" Frieda hisses behind me.

Two minutes into the school day and I already want Backbiter back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

"It's a little late in the year to start a new school, isn't it?" My new English teacher asks. Whoever that was who brought me to this school really went out of their way. I have a schedule and stationary and even a reading book in my bag.

I look out for Thalia, Nico, Chantelle, and the twins, but I also try and see if I can find Lexi, Grace and Liam. But I don't notice anything. I don't even know where we're supposed to go from here, I was expecting something, like some god to tell us where to go next. But so far I've just wanted Medusa to come back and turn me into stone . I sit down at the table where I don't know anyone and fiddle with my locket from under my shirt.

"And today, we have a guest. He is here today to talk to you about the difference between love and the relationships shown in Romeo and Juliet, which we will analyse for your Macbeth paper," he then sits down. "Hello, Mr. Kyle West."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the name.

That's the same name Liam had on his fake passport.

I recognise him immediately when he walks into the room. He's wearing a grey suit and I see a gold watch on his wrist. His eyes show a hint of mischief and his hair is perfectly styled so that he looks like a model. His shoulders look broader and he looks almost an inch taller too.

I stare at him to try and get his attention and he grins at me. My heart skips a beat. I've finally found my brother. But by the way that he looked at me, he doesn't recognise me.

I try and think of all the reasons he could be here, in this class. It can't possibly be a coincidence. I don't want to bring too much attention to us so I make a note to catch him after the lesson. I remember we have a fifteen minute break after first lesson and if I'm fast I might be able to catch him.

He leaves after ten minutes.

I can't sit still for the rest of the hour and fidget constantly. It feels like a day has passed when the bell goes and I'm packed in an instant. As soon as we are told we can, I bolt out the door. "Katy, no running." I hear behind me.

As soon as I'm outside, I hear "LIAM!" Yelled. So, naturally, I race towards it. On the way there, I see myself in the reflection. I expect to see my old self, but as well as my new eyes and hair, my freckles have gone. Summer or winter, I always have freckles. I have tried to cover them up with makeup but nothing has ever worked so seeing myself like this is a shock. No wonder Liam didn't know who I was, I barely recognise myself. My resting face used to make me look moody all the time, but now I look scary.

I like it.

I carry on running towards the voice. I end up between the English block and the arts block, where a small and full car park is. I see the side of Thalia's head and Chantelle talking to someone I can't see. Liam and the twins are talking and Grace and Lexi are on the side. Nico is staring over Thalia's shoulder. When Thalia moves out of the way, I see a girl with ashy brown hair in a pony tale, and my school uniform but trousers and trainers instead of a skirt and flats.

That's what I was expecting to see in my reflection.

I don't want to be seen by whoever that girl is, and since I am behind the arts block, I go inside and go up the stair case so that I can watch them from a window. Hopefully because it's darker in here than it is outside, they won't be able to see me.

But I can't hear them, so this plan sucks. I go back outside and immediately hide behind a car. I then dash behind the next one closer to the group. I can hear Thalia's voice but the words blend into each other. So I go to the next car. I can make out what they're saying. Liam is explaining that they ended up in our old house yesterday and found the school uniform hanging up. "So Lexi and Grace put on the uniform and I put on the suit. We had bus passes and everything. When we arrived, we were told what to do by the head teacher and we just followed." They are silent for a few seconds. I fiddle with my tie.

"Don't make a noise." I hear someone say beside me. I turn to see Nico next to me, crouched down like I am. My heart rate quickens and I try to speak but the words don't come. "I don't believe that girl over there for a second." He whispers.

"What?"

"Well, didn't you see the girl over there who looks like you?" I nod and twirl my hair.

"Why don't you believe her?" I ask.

"Well, are you the real Katy?"

"Yes. But I don't look like me and you are kind of assuming I am."

"No one else would have back biter." He nods at my skirt.

"I don't- what, oh my gods." I see my sword attached to my skirt and stifle a giggle. It's like back biter is stalking me.

"And that girl is definetly not you."

"Not saying you're wrong, but how can you tell?"

"A few reasons. You always play with your hands. Especially when telling a story. She's had her hands significantly still since last night."

"Nico, how did you know I was here" I ask. "I thought I had been careful."

"Oh, I saw your reflection in one of the cars when you were moving. It was only a second and I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. I just walked away and no one asked me where I was going."

I shrug. "So who do you think that is?"

"I don't know. But she seems to know quite a lot about you. Thalia got suspicious last night and asked her a bunch of questions which she answered correctly. She even has a locket that makes her to invisible."

"Someone did their homework. She better be able to sing every song in the top 50 or else I'll be insulted."

"I hate that music." Nico grimaces

"So do I, but Grace is obsessed and I have a very ok memory."

"Ok, well you should follow us but do be careful. I don't know what they're planning but I don't know what their plan is."

"Yeah. For all we know they could want me to try and expose her. You be careful too, don't let her know that you're onto her either."

He nods and leaves silently. No one notices when he re-joins the group.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

When the bell goes, I follow the group but stick to the masses of other students so that I don't stand out. I am supposed to have religious studies now and they are going in the same direction. Lexi points to a room and when I check my own schedule, I see that it's my class too. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence. If any of them end up in Maths with me next lesson, then I'll know for sure something is going on.

Everyone but the twins and Chantelle are referred to by the names we used on our passports. Everyone treats them as if they've being going here for years. They sit together on two tables of four people at the back and Nico is with two mortals. But since I'm the new girl, I'm asked to stand at the front.

I give a wave to everyone and they laugh. The same goes for the half bloods. I study them and see Nico sitting on his own give me a thumbs up which I return. "Ok, class. We have a new student if you haven't met her already, this is Katy Thompson," I see the half bloods' faces go white as my own goes hot. So much for following them discreetly. "and she has joined us here from America. If you'd like to take a seat next to Nico and I'm sure I don't have to go through class etiquette with you." Mr. Holgonson says. He is wearing a navy striped suit and wears glasses which frames his face better than his bald head.

I sit down between Nico and the window. And then the teacher leaves, saying something about copying down off the white board, into our books which I don't have.

"Who are you?" My clone asks. Since I'm bored of calling her "my clone" or "the girl", I'm going to start calling her Emily.

"Hi, I'm Katy. My full name is Katherine Reneé Jae Thompson, but I prefer Katy." I smile.

"No, I'm Katy." Emily insists.

"I thought you were Emily?" I squint.

"Obviously, Emily is my fake name. My real name is Katy. Now tell me. Who. Are you." She grinds her teeth. Liam glares at me and leans towards me. "I have no idea who or what you are, but you are not my sister," he spits. "You don't even look like her."

"I am your sister, William"

"Prove it." Emily crosses her arms.

"When is my birthday?" Liam asks.

"Mean girls day." I reply,

Emily rolls her eyes, "October 3rd."

"What's your favourite colour?" He asks.

"Turquoise." We say at the same time. With a grin, I add

"It's cyantifically proven to be the best colour in the world."

"What's your dream job?" Liam asks.

"Some thing to do with maths. But not a teacher." I reply.

Emily rolls her eyes, "no one likes maths. Anyways, I've wanted to be an actress since I was nine."

"I suck at acting." I throw my arms up in the air. I notice that Emily's arms have stayed still.

"This Katy's right." Liam nudges in Emily's direction. I sigh out of frustration.

"Jake Paul." Grace says. I laugh and Emily grimaces. "Do it's every day bro,"

"What?" Emily whispers. Grace used to play it all the time and I could do the first verse after listening to it once. I sing it as a joke and I know all the words apart from the Spanish. Emily and I both do the first three verses in sync perfectly. I cannot speak Spanish but Emily sings the Spanish part fluently. Grace raises her eyebrows at her and Liam tilts his head up. And Nico looks disgusted in both of us.

"You two can go and crawl back into whatever hole in Tartarus you came from." All of us laugh. Apart from Liam.

"Je ne sais pas tu parles espagnol." He comments. Emily looks at him blankly,

"Huh." She says,

"Je ne parle pas espagnol. J'ai choisis français á l'ecole." I reply with a smile. "J'ai choisis français parce que j'ai appris français quand nous avons habitons à Angleterre. Et, j'adore Paris et je voudrais visiter Paris et voir la tour Eiffel! Aussi, je suis Katy! Je ne sais pas qui ça fille or femme, I have no clue, est."

"Well then. Who the Hades are you?" Liam turns to Emily. At first she just stares back.

"You'll never find the missing Demi gods without me. Replacing her was a gift. What exactly has she done this entire quest? But I actually care about making sure that they are safe. So I'll tell you where to go next. Go Back to your old house for ten o clock. Wear something nice. Splitting you up was to help you, so you'll meet up again but decrease the number of monsters." And with that, she disappears.

"Who was she?" Chantelle asks.

"She might have worked for whoever took the seven, but went against them for whatever reason. It's happened before. It's probably a trap, but it's our only lead." Nico says.

"It's not a trap if you know it's a trap. I say we split up into twos and a three,"

I don't get to finish my sentence because the windows smash and glass scatters everywhere and I'm knocked off my chair and I hit my head on the floor. Everyone's screaming and my ears are ringing. Nico is already up and slapping his ear. My hands burn as I push myself up of the floor.

I can see other students running towards the window from outside. Some are on their phones and others are helping some are running away. The fire alarm rings and I'm grabbing Nico's and Grace's hand and running out the door. I point at Liam to the dining hall and he nods before turning to Thalia. I run to the fire exit and burst through it, Nico follows me with a crying Grace. I sigh and look out for the others. Olivia's forearm has a large piece of glass sticking out of it and blood is running down her shirt. I check the others for any injuries. My own hands have tiny cuts from the glass. Nothing a pair of tweezers can't fix.

After they're outside, I help Olivia. The glass is stopping the blood but taking it out is the best option I can think of. "Nico, have you got that medical kit, Olivia, I need you to sit down." I say. Chantelle helps Olivia down and the medical bag is pressed into my hands. I tie my hair up and put some gloves on. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Nico asks.

"Barely. That's why you're helping me." I say. "grab a pair of gloves,"

"Why me?"

"Are you telling me that spending all that time with Will in the infirmary has taught you nothing?"

"Well, we actually didn't spend all our time in the Apollo cabin. I'm the only one in the Hades cabin so we thought we would have less chance of getting caught,"

"Where are you going with this?"

"oh you mean how he's a healer? Well, em. I'll get the gloves."

Olivia laughs and I can't help myself. "Ok, pass me your arm. I don't want to create an infection and we're going to have to bring back anti-septic surgery. Or whatever you call this." I smile. "We use rubbing alcohol to sterilise wounds right?"

"I think so." Nico soaks a cotton ball in the stuff and passes it to me.

"Liam, I need you to get out of here. The gate down there," I point to our left, away from the school building, "is usually open. Go out there and I'll meet you lot when we're done. Meet us, at Allens West." I plan.

"I'll stay here." Maisie says. "And keep watch in the doorway of the hall. If anyone comes, I'll shout hi sir or hi miss, and then run out the gate." and I nod.

I wipe around the glass, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're sterilising the wound." Nico says.

"I don't know, the books in my cabin don't come with pictures, anyways, what's the best way to get this out?" I point at the glass.

"Preferably under medical supervision. But you know, grass and two teenagers work too." Olivia raises her eyebrows. "I guess that's not an option. We'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"and you won't be able to leave without an adult. I think." I add.

"Oh well. As long as I don't get gangrene and die."

"Any type of infection and we'll be at the hospital within however long the ambulance takes." I assure her. "We should pull it out slowly, I think. So we don't cut anything else. How do you feel?"

"Not unbearable pain. Like a level six." Olivia says.

"Nico, how good are you at removing glass from wounds?" I ask.

"A zero."

"Well. Ok, Olivia. On three, ready? One, two, three,"

The glass slides out. About an inch comes put and I immediately wipe the cut with a fresh ball of cotton with rubbing alcohol. Olivia swears a bit under her breath but looks ok. "I can do a bandage." Nico says and wraps her arm and ties it off.

"How's that?" I ask.

"I'll be ok. I'll let you know if it gets worse."

"Any type of swelling, redness. Not thats you'd see any redness from under the bandage. But you get what I mean. I did it as tight as I could and although I'd rather go to a hospital and get it checked. This is the best." I say.

"Hi sir!" I hear Maisie shout. I help Olivia to her feet and we run to the gate. We turn to the right to hide behind the trees and wait. Less than a minute later, I see Maisie. "Run. He followed me." We run off giggling down the street, in the opposite direction we're supposed to be going.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

We're still giggling when we run onto the platform. Grace looks annoyed and Thalia and Liam are sword fighting. Or, Thalia has Liam backed up against the shelter and has a sword in her hand. There are no mortals around. "Go on Liam!" I mock.

"Get lost, Katy. I'm just tired." He replies.

"He was also tired when we first met. And the last time." Thalia shouts and grins.

"I think I should see a doctor about that." He replies.

"Or spend less time looking up certain videos online at night." I say. "I'll give you a hint, he stole my body lotion,"

"What type of videos Katy?" Nico jokes.

"You lot are disgusting." Thalia laughs.

"I don't get it." Grace says seriously.

"Well Grace, when a man and a woman love each other very much." I begin but Nico gives a not so subtle cough and I snort. "Or when Nico and Will are in the Hades cabin,"

"Or when a certain oath is broken." Thalia nods

"Or when the gods feel like starting another war that they won't be fighting in." Nico adds but keeps stopping himself to catch his breath because he's laughing so hard.

"Or when my mum wants to play dress up." Chantelle points.

"Or if someone finds you not completely repulsive." Olivia says. I'm almost crying now.

Because my sense of humour is stupid jokes.

"Oh look, a rainbow." Thalia points. We all look in her direction and the clearest rainbow ever is in the sky. Even though it's not cloudy and it hasn't rained today. "Wait." I say. "How come there's a rainbow if there's no clouds or rain to separate the light?" I ask "that's a pretty bright rainbow."

Thalia's eyes bulge and she starts rummaging through her backpack. She pulls out a little pouch and takes out a golden coin. "You know how when you three went missing and you turned up here? And you, Katy?" Thalia asks. "And how we think Will and Rosie went at the same time? Maybe they're going to end up here too?"

"What if that explosion in the school was them?" I ask. "No, that would create too much attention, I think that could have been a warning." I wonder.

"Well, maybe they're Okay? I think we should a Iris message them, maybe that's her way of trying to tell is this?" Thalia thinks.

"Yes. Yes do it." Nico urges. Thalia nods and tosses the coin upwards while shouting,

"Goddess Iris please accept my offering!" And throws her arms upwards. I yelp as gust of strong wind sweeps me off my feet for a second before I land with a thud. I hear the others around me groan and Thalia screaming: "show me Will Solace." Then, after a second, "please."

I stand up and see Will's face in the sky. His blue eyes match the sky. He has a bow on his back and doesn't look like he's being tortured. I breathe a sigh of relief. But brief silence is brief as Nico scolds him. "WHERE. THE BLOODY TARTARUS. HAVE YOU BLOODY BEEN YOU ABSOLUTE BLOODY IDIOT." He screams. He didn't use the word bloody or idiot but I'm a godsdam lady and I will not repeat what he actually said.

"I swear on the river Styx right, I went to bed the other night, right? and this morning I woke up on some public bus with Rosie from Demeter cabin."

"Hi." A girl who I guess is Rosie interrupts.

"On this bus on the way to, what was it? I think this place called Yarm. Anyways we're there now and we're in this high street and I have no idea where to go but it's where we got off. It looks pretty old."

"Yarm is a twenty minute walk away from here." I say. "Where abouts are you?" I ask.

"Near a grocery shop called Sainsbury's I think. I don't know, we got this chocolate bar in there with a five pound note there was in my pocket." He holds up a kit kat.

"Ok. So, lemme get this straight, right. You woke up in a place you've never been before and your first instinct is to, buy a chocolate bar?" Thalia asks.

Will goes red. "We got hungry."

"Does anyone else know you're safe? Have you contacted camp?" Nico asks.

"We can't. We only have British money and we can't exactly use a phone. So, yeah. We were kind of hoping that something like this would happen."

"Right. We're on our way now. Don't move, don't die, don't get hit by a bus. Just, stay there. We'll be there soon." I say.

The image starts to flash and soon the rainbow is back, brighter than before. We begin to walk to the highstreet.

"Who needs trains when you can wake up on some mystery bus?" I laugh.

"Quite a few people actually, Jason once woke up on a school bus with all his memories stolen." Thalia informs. "Which is reason 143 why we all hate Hera,"

"And I guess your dad being her husband doesn't make it any better?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, my step mother invites all us Demi gods around for thanks giving every year and then we all get thrown into a fire. Yeah, she's a. Well, how can I put this in a way that won't get me vaporised?"

"Hephaestus gave me a flame thrower in my first quest." Chantelle says.

"Persephone once helped Will to plan a surprise birthday party for me."

"Samantha's pretty good." Liam says. "And pretty hot actually,"

"Bro." I stare at him.

"You're not denying it."

"She's horrible. If we don't do our home work properly then she makes us do it again." Grace says.

"You never do your homework." Liam says, "that's why she checks your school books."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a big nerd like Katy." She spits,

"I'm the most unorganised person in my class." I laugh. "I only revise if I have a strict teacher."

"Why are you arguing about homework?" Nico asks us.

"Try and find something we won't argue about." I laugh.

"Does pineapple belong on pizza?" He quizzes

"Yes," I say.

"Oh my God, that's disgusting." Grace gasps,

"I don't like pizza." Liam says.

"They're both wrong." I say,

"I'm allowed to have my own opinion." Liam crosses his arms.

"Not if it's the wrong opinion."

"she's right." Thalia defends me.

"Fine. Is Pluto a real planet?" Chantelle asks.

"Yes." Nico and I reply almost instantly.

"It's a dwarf planet." Liam says.

"Your junk is dwarf." I snap.

"Ok, point proven." Nico admits. "Now Liam, apologise."

"For what?"

"For offending Pluto." I say.

"I'm sorry Pluto?" He laughs.

"Viva la Pluto." I repeat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

We will arrive outside Sainsbury's twenty minutes later. We go around the backs of the houses so we don't get caught by going in front of the school. We hear sirens everywhere and even a helicopter,

"How come we aren't being bombarded with monsters?" Chantelle asks on the way.

"What do you mean?" Grace asks.

"Well, on any quest with half the number of Demi gods we'd be walking around with swords in our hands at all times because we're probably fighting some monster, but here we are, with seven half bloods plus two more, and in the past two days we've only fought snake lady. And that Katy look alike but she didn't try to kill us."

"Maybe it's because we're not in America? Almost all demi gods live in the US, so I guess it makes sense that almost all monsters live there too." Thalia reasons.

"I don't know, but I don't like not nearly dying every five minutes in these numbers, if you get what I mean. Plus, we have three children of the big three."

"Maybe they want us to do what my doppledanger said to do and look pretty when we die?"

I joke.

"Because priorities." Nico raises his eyebrows.

"Yes. Because when I go to hell I want to be the best looking person there." I say.

"You don't look good alive, what makes you think you'll be any better dead?" Liam laughs.

"Because I'm hoping to die with a sword in my face, so when I do go to the underworld, all they'll see is my super hot dress and they'll have to assume I wasn't ugly alive."

"It doesn't work like that. You go to the underworld looking how you looked before you died. Everyone there looks normal." Nico shrugs.

"Oh." I say. "Well, my plan has gone out the window. Maybe I can stall off the monsters long enough to hit puberty before I die so I don't go in looking like a twelve year old." I shrug.

"Well, this is an interesting conversation." Lexi states.

"I am a naturally interesting person." I lie.

"And Grace is naturally bright." Liam says.

"And you are naturally modest." Grace retaliates.

"And you three naturally argue all the damn time. Gods, can you go without insulting each other for like two minutes?" Thalia sighs,

"You sound like our dad," Liam smiles.

"At least she doesn't look like him." I say.

"You're right. How is that moustache coming along?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Thicker than you can grow yours. Didn't you stop buying shaving cream last year to try and grow a beard? How's that coming along?"

"Same rate you're growing from an A."

"Betcha' wish that your report card could have the same huh?"

"Betcha' wish that -"

"Holy Hera will you two just shut up yeah? Anyways, I think that's Sainsbury's over there." Lexi interrupts. When I look straight ahead I see Will save to us. And not even a second later Nico is running straight for him. He jumps at Will and they both fall to the ground with Nico's legs around Will's waist. Nico lifts his head above Will and then he presses his lips to his and they make out while lying down on the pavement. "This pavement is pretty rocky. Wouldn't it be killing them?" I ask.

"Pretty sure you can't die from lying down on stones, Katy." Thalia says.

"I mean, won't it hurt?"

"Probably."

"Are those two boyfriends?" Grace grimaces.

"No Grace, Nico is tasting the chocolate of Will's mouth." I comment.

"Jeez, I was only asking." She rolls her eyes

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer don't ask a stupid question." I roll my eyes better.

"How come Nico has a boyfriend but I don't? He always looks like he wants to kill someone." She says.

"Well, you're horrible and ugly." I answer.

"So are you,"

"Yes, but I'm not asking why I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend because I know the

answer."

"Which is?" Liam asks.

"I'm horrible and ugly." I respond and he pouts his lip in agreement. I smile and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Hi," a girl with hazel eyes, curly ash brown hair and rosy cheeks who must be Rosie comes up to us. I shake her outstretched palm.

"Alright?" I ask.

"Er, yeah. I guess. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm Katy, you're Rosie, right?"

"Yeah, daughter of Demeter. I think I saw you at the Aphrodite table the other day."

"You did, but I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, my mum is Athena."

"That explains your eyes." She nods sideways.

"Oh yeah, they're grey now. I kind of want my freckles back though."

"Yeah, you look so different."

"You're telling me?" I laugh. "I barely recognise myself, I'm surprised you can."

"Your locket." She points.

"Ah. Anyways this is Grace. Grace say hi." I introduce

"Hi Grace," Rosie smiles.

"Hi." She mumbles.

"Grace can hold many riveting conversations. As you can tell."

"Hi, I'm Liam." Liam shakes her hand.

"Hi Liam." She giggles and turns her head.

"I know he's not exactly the best looking person here, but surely he's not so hideous that you have to look away?" I laugh.

"It's a good job you're here to make sure that I'm not the worst looking either." He retorts.

"Glad to be of service." I bow. "Meet me at school so that I'm not the most stupid, yeah?"

"Are you three brother and sisters?" Rosie asks.

"Yeah. Same dad different mothers, and then there's Grace who doesn't have a mother."

"oh, I'm sorry." She begins.

"Oh no, she has two dads. Then there's Samantha and don't question my family because our family is one mess after another." I laugh.

"Your face is the biggest mess of all." Liam says.

"Closely followed by your grades, and Grace's brain."

"Yeah, we are loving siblings." Liam holds his hand to his heart.

"I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip." I say, pretending to be serious.

"Well I'm worth at least a tube of Pringles."

"Ahem, you're barely worth sour cream and onion." I raise my eyebrows.

"Joke's on you, that's my favourite flavour."

"You don't like pizza, your taste buds are messed up."

"I have a sister and brother a year and two years younger than me, we're a lot like you two." Rosie giggles.

"Seriously though you two, please don't be like this for the rest of the quest because I might actually spear one of you." Lexi says.

"I volunteer Liam." I point at him.

"Well. What do we do now?" Rosie says.

"We go to my place and wear something nice."

"Oh about that. We still own our old house." Liam says. "And it's decorated just like our house. My bedroom looks like mine at home."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

After Nico and Will are finished,they run over to where the rest of us are standing. "This is Will." He blushes.

"Hi Will." Chantelle waves.

"Oh, Will. Olivia got her arm cut and I suck at medicine, could you check it for her, please?" I say.

"Yeah, it feels ok. Stings a bit though." Olivia says.

"I'll check it. Nico, do you have my medical kit?"

"Yeah. Hang on a second. Got it, here you go." He passes it.

"Ok. Let's go over to the bench. We'll be back in a minute." He says as he takes Olivia over to the public bench and Nico follows.

"I'm hungry." I state.

"Well, what have you eaten today?" Liam asks.

"The floor when Harry moved my chair." I shrug.

"You barely ate yesterday. I have, or I did have, ah found it." He pulls out his wallet.

"I didn't know you brought that with you." I notice.

"I didn't. I left it at home. But like I said, our old house is like our current house. Apart from this time, my wallet has pounds instead of dollars."

"Maybe I can break into my piggy bank." I laugh.

"Hey Thalia, Katy and I are going into the shop. Well be back in about five minutes." Liam says as he points to Sainsbury's. "Get me a bottle of coke please, and some Pringles. I've had enough deceit." She pulls out a fiver. "Salt and vinegar. Thanks."

"Cool." He says.

"I want to come too." Grace says.

"Alright."

"Oh my gods, I haven't had a pot noodle in years." I gasp. "What was your favourite flavour?"

"Barbecue." Liam grabs one.

"The green ones." I pick up one but read the label and grimace. "Chicken and mushroom? I hate mushrooms, they make me sick." I put the pot back.

"I remember that. Dad wouldn't let you leave the table until you'd finished all your dinner. I think it was fish pie. And you hated that too." Liam laughs.

"Yeah. So after gagging about ten times, I actually was sick on the kitchen floor. He should've listened to me." I cross my arms. "Anyways, didn't I always leave the mushrooms behind? I just remember always leaving a pile of browny-grey things at the bottom every time.."

"Probably. But tomatoes though." He says. I pretend to gag.

"Or Parmesan cheese."

"Or parmos. I never understood how anyone can eat one."

"What's a parmo?" Will asks. Olivia and Maisie are next to him.

"Bloody disgusting that's what." I say.

"How dare you offend the mighty parmo." Maisie says.

"She's right though." Liam says.

"Parmos are amazing." Grace argues.

"Yaaas." Maisie high fives her.

"You have to try one before we go back." Grace says.

"I think I'd rather eat mushroom fish pie." I breathe.

"Please don't." Liam says.

"Shouldn't you kids be at school?" A woman in the shops uniform asks us.

Will clicks his fingers. "No."

The woman nods and leaves.

"What was that?" I question.

"The mist." He answers.

"Thanks. That was very helpful."

"The mist basically manipulates the mortal mind. It can even create memories." Liam explains. "So, it works like an illusion.?" I compare.

"Basically. So mortals don't usually go running for their lives when they see us fighting a kindly one. Instead they just see us beating up some old lady." Nico says.

"Because that's better." I reply.

"For the gods, yes. For us, not so much." Will shrugs.

"Katy, what do you have?" Liam asks.

"I've got Thalia's stuff, and I have some Dr Pepper, gay bacon, skittles, munchies and a bag of chipsticks" I list.

"Ok, and Grace?"

"I don't know what I want." She mumbles.

"well, make up your mind." He says, carrying a bag of chocolate buttons and a bottle of fanta.

"Do you guys want anything?" Liam asks the twins and Nico and Will."

The twins hold up a carrier bag and Nico shakes his head.

"Ok, let's go." He says.

When we're outside, I open up the bag of skittles. "Gimme some." Liam hold his hand out. "Catch." I say, throwing one at his face. He catches it. "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" I yell

"Again." He smiles.

I throw a total of seven sweets and he catches five. I throw one up in the air at myself and catch it.

"I am sick to death of those lying goblets, can I have the real coke please?" Thalia asks. "They only had Pepsi, is that alright?" I joke.

"You're kidding." Her face falls,

"Yes. Here you go." I give her a two litre bottle and the Pringles.

"Thanks. Don't know why you didn't just get a small bottle though."

"Because reasons. Here's the change."

"So now where to?" Will asks.

"My house. We need to wear something pretty."

We get on the bus back to our old house, and I'm not kidding when I say we used to live in the middle of nowhere. The house is in a tiny village and the closest corner shop is over a mile away, in the next, larger village.

"I would be bored to death." Nico comments.

"Oh, I was." I admit. "At least where we live now there is more than one bus an hour, How do we get in?"

"I have my key." Liam unlocks the door. And he was right, the inside is identical to our old house. At first, I'm speechless.

"So, Katy, where's your room?" Chantelle asks.

"Top floor, on the left," I race up the stairs. The house has three stories and Gravw and I are together at the top. Twin bedrooms with the furniture laid out identically. When I open my door, I see the same room I left four days ago. "Damn." I mutter.

"You're a real neat freak." Chantelle nods.

"There's a place for everything and everything must be in it's place." I say.

"Is there a place for me?" Olivia asks.

"Be careful when you jump on the bed." I warn. Grace does so anyways but the frame underneath is unstable and the mattress falls through. "Or else that will happen." I pull the mattress away and fix the planks of wood, so that it's straight again. Then sit on it. "You really like pink." Maisie says. I laugh. The rug in the middle is fluffy with many different shades of pink, all my bedding is pink and I have a pink, plastic chandelier. My rubbish bins and desk chair is pink as well as the pencil pots and my dressing table light. I even have roses on the chest of drawers that are pink.

"I need a shower." I mutter. Before leaving. "Grace, take them to your room because I'll need to be here in ten minutes. See you in a bit."

When I shower, I pretend it's a normal day. Like I just got home from school on Monday. I even exfoliate and shave my legs. When I'm out, I moisturise and look in the bathroom mirror. I don't know how I feel about my reflection.

I look at the scars on my arms. When I was six I had to get stitches on my right arm. I shake the memory out of my mind. I have burn scars from the oven and when I caught my hair straighteners at the highest temperature with my fist. I wore a glove filled with cold water for the rest of the day because it was too painful to take it out. Another time, I had three lumps on my head after Grace threw a plastic hairbrush at me. I was more upset that my only hairbrush had snapped in two on impact than I was about my head.

I have always hated Grace. Hate is a strong word but it's the right word. She tried to pull out my stitches from my arm too. I clench my fists and grind my teeth. Then I breath out. I wrap a towel around myself and go up to my room.

I dry and straighten my hair. Then I remember how Liam curled my hair and I pull out my curling wand. I plug it in and while it heats up I turn to my wardrobe. Wear something nice, Emily had said.

I pick a little black dress. It's tight fitted and stops halfway past my thighs. I have never worn it outside before and dad would burn it. So I hid it at the back of my wardrobe until it had a reason to wear it.

I put the dress in and look in the mirror. I can see my figure clearly. I don't even look that flat. I'm a B cup but I always wore loose fitted clothing and never a dress. I have never had a reason to wear a dress like this. I start curling my hair.

I look better with my hair curled. Older, too. Next up is make up. I don't need foundation but I have some under eye circles which I cover up with concealer. I heat my eyelash curler with my hair dryer and curl my lashes before adding mascara. I add highlight to my cheek bones and use a nude coloured lip balm to add shine.

For shoes, I wear the black ankle boots and then I put my locket on. I honestly look quite hot.

I spritz some perfume and pull on my black leather jacket over my shoulders. I take a pistol and a dagger onto the back using tape. I'm not a gambler.

I don't know where I can put Backbiter so I lay it on my bed and hope that it will follow.

I go downstairs to where everyone else is.

Nico is wearing a black suit and Will is wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt. Liam is wearing a navy blue suit with no tie. Grace is wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. Thalia is wearing black ripped jeans with a grey long sleeved top. Chantelle is wearing a long red dress and Olivia is wearing denim shorts with a red t shirt. Maisie is wearing a pastel pink t shirt with white shorts.

"I know she said wear something nice, but isn't that a bit much?" Liam eyes me.

"I got bored. And I'm guessing we're getting picket up, so it's not like you're waiting for me. "Fair enough. Anyways, Lexi isn't down yet so,"

"I'm in the kitchen." She calls, but I hear her footsteps.

"Holy Ares, you look freaking amazing." She shouts, "sorry, bit loud."

"So do you." Lexi is wearing high waisted skinny jeans with a black bralette and her hair is up in a pony tail. She looks really good.

"Grace said it would be ok if I went into your room. I hope it is and wow you like pink."

"I was twelve when we decorated." I smile.

"Anyways, now do we know where to go?" She asks.

"She said ten o clock, I'm guessing ten pm. It's four now. So, what do we do for the next six hours?" I say.

"Just a minute," Liam leaves. He runs up the stairs and is back down again a minute later, holding two packs of cards. "Do you all know how to play cheat?"

We sit crossed legged in a circle on the carpet. "The rules in cheat is that you say what your card is, then place it down facing the floor, so only you saw what you put down. We go clockwise and the person with the ace of spades starts. You keep your cards secret. You can either match, go up or down one and you can put more than one as long as it's the same card. You can also lie, or cheat. Like, if I out down a three but you don't have a two, three or four, you can lie and say two threes even if you put down an eight and a nine. If you think some one is lying, you call cheat, and you see what they actually put down. If they weren't cheating, then you take all the cards in the middle. If they were cheating, they take all the cards in the middle. The first to lose all their cards win. Got it?" Liam explains.

I won the first game and Thalia wins the second.

"I have not been honest this entire game." Lexi laughs after Will, who is after her, places 'seven' down. But he goes bright red and is obviously lying. "That my friend, is a bunch of bull." Nico says as he rests his chin on his fist.

"This game is not fair. How can I lie when my dad is the god of truths?"

"I haven't cheated yet." I lie.

"Well, that's dumb luck." He sighs as he takes the pack. Liam places down five threes.

"How can you do that?" Grace asks.

"There are two packs in this game." I say.

"Oh."

"Anyways, three fours." I cheat, placing down two fives and a seven.

"Liar." Chantelle accuses,

"You're calling cheat?"

"Er, yeah."

"Ok then." I push the deck towards her while smiling.

"actually, I don't know."

"So are you or aren't you?" I interrogate.

"Em, no. Two fives." She places them down."

"Cheat, I have seven fives," Thalia announces. She turns over the last two cards and they're a two and a five. She pushes the deck to Chantelle who mumbles something under her breath. I smile at her when she reads through all ten cards. "You little." She turns to me.

I grin at her. "Don't let anyone try and make you change your mind. If they do that then it usually means you've caught them." I say.

"Life hacks one oh one." Nico says.

We start talking about random stuff but fall silent as soon as the bell rings.

"It's not ten of clock yet though." I whisper.

"Hang on." Will goes out. I can't hear what he's saying but twenty seconds later he's carrying pizza boxes and a bag of cans.

"I ordered pizza."


	33. Chapter 33

(Ok, so nothing major happens in this chapter. I just felt like having some fun and i hope you laugh as much as I did. Of you don't, then that sucks for you because I'm hilarious and I'll have you know that 0 out of both of my friends think so. Anyways, enjoy, and wow you must not hate this story because I've already uploaded chapter 33. Damn..)

Chapter 33.

We place the pizza boxes in the middle of the circle and help ourselves. I grab a slice of margarita. "Did you know, that margarita pizza is named after Queen Margarita who was given the pizza and loved it." I say.

"Did they nickname her Marge?" Chantelle asks.

"Plot twist, Marge from the Simpsons is yellow because she's a pizza." I giggle.

"Can we play spin the bottle?" Will asks.

"There's no room to spin the bottle." Nico laughs.

"Then we'll go around the circle. Nico, truth or dare." Thalia says.

"Dare,"

"I have one." I announce. "I dare you to, pretend that you and someone else in the circle, not Will, are a couple for the rest of the round."

"Accepted. Hello Liam you fine fellow." He leans across Will. "I'll move next to you, so it's your turn next babe." He says.

"Alright then honey. I pick truth." Liam grins.

"What would you do if you met Justin Bieber?" Thalia shouts.

"Make sure I look hotter than him." He whips his hair.

"That's not hard, my dear." Nico says and Liam snorts.

"Ok, Katy, truth or dare." Chantelle says.

"Dare." I say.

"I have an idea." Thalia grins. "Get some ice, and put it down your dress for the rest of the game."

"The freezer is in the kitchen." I accept.

Two minutes later, Thalia has a bag of ice in her hand. "Don't use all of it."

"Two handfuls. Ready?"

"Do it." I cover my face.

I squeal as ice goes down my back and I really want to get it out.

"That's so cold." I laugh.

"New rule. When it comes to truths, everyone has to swear upon the river Styx that they will tell the truth. Ok?" Will says. "Does everyone swear?"

We all promise.

"Chantelle. Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"If you had to do the do with anyone in this circle, who would it be and why?"

Liam asks.

"This is so much harder with the new rule. Ok, I would choose, Rosie because Olivia, Maisie and Liam are my siblings, so ew. Thalia couldn't anyways, and I don't want to break up Solangelo."

"My heart belongs to Liam now." Nico strokes Liam's red cheeks and we all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, also Lexi's dad and my mum are kind of doing the do so, well yeah."

"That's true. It would be like you with a child of Hephaestus." Lexi nods.

"Then that brings Katy or Grace or Rosie and I guess I just chose one." She shrugs.

"Well, congratulations Rosie." I joke. "This ice is colder than my heart. Can I get a blanket?"

"No. Anyways, Maisie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off one piece of your clothing, or one piece of someone else's clothing." Nico says. "But touch one of my Williams and I'll see you at my house."

"Alrighty then. Grace, I hope you're wearing a top." She laughs then pulls off her hoodie. Thankfully, Grace was wearing a t shirt underneath.

"I feel like we need someone in our group to be called billy, then we'll have all three nicknames for William." I say.

"How do you get 'Billy' out of William?" Lexi asks.

"William is like nickname Central. You have Will, Liam, Billy or Bill or Willy Wonka." Rosie lists.

"Petition to start calling Liam Willy Wonka." I say.

"I'll sign it, if you don't call me that." Will says.

"Don't call me that." Liam rubs his forehead,

"Anyway, so. Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, sit on the lap of anyone in the circle for the rest of the game." Chantelle says.

"Hey sis." Olivia turns to Maisie. She sits on her legs and Maisie does bunny ears.

"Maisie, truth or dare?" Lexi asks.

"Dare."

"Order us a parmo so we know what one is." Will says.

"What's a parmo?" Thalia asks.

"You gon' learn today. Let me make a call."

She browses her phone for a few minutes before pressing it to her ear.

In a few minutes, Maisie has ordered fifteen parmos and told us that they'll be here in about half an hour."

"Ok, Lexi. Truth or dare?"

"I'm offended that you even asked me that question, dare."

"Make up a rap about anyone in this circle. It has to last for at least a minute. I'll set the timer." Olivia says before pulling her phone out.

"Ok. Thalia, this one's for you.

Yo Thalia, you're my big T

Not to be mistaken again for a tree,

You're a daughter of one of the big three

And the best of all, Big Z

You don't like Barbie

And I couldn't not agree

Because she's kinda creepy

And also, you kinda scare me

Don't take this rap personally

Has it been a minute yet

I'm bad at rapping, what more is there to get

You're also kind of hot

But don't tell Artemis I said that

I don't want to get shot

With an arrow

Your hair is black

Just like my eyes

I don't know where I'm going with this

And I don't like, flies."

"That was so bad, you sounded like a robot!" Grace cackles.

"Well Grace, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What don't you want anyone in this game to ask you?" Rosie asks.

"Em, I don't want anyone to ask me how far I've gone with a guy." She blushes.

"Ok then. My turn. I pick dare." Rosie says.

"Since you're a daughter of Demeter, can you grow plants?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can make a plant go from nothing to grown."

"Can you grow me a rose?"

"Sure, watch." She holds her hands out and I watch as thin air turns to a stem which flowers from a bud and a red rose blooms. "Nice. Thank you." She passes it to me.

"Careful of the thorns." She warns.

"Hey, Liam. Give this to your new bae." I smile.

"Sweetie pie, here you go." Liam giggles. Nico presses his hand to his chest,

"Oh honey dew, thank you. Will, here you go." He passes the rose to Will and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Don't question out relationship." He says.

"I understand. My friend Abbie once pretended to marry Rebecca and now they joking that they can't afford a divorce." I recall.

"I pick dare." Thalia rubs her hands together.

"You can create a storm right?" Liam asks

"Is this becoming a game of use that gift?" Lexi asks.

"Yes. I, going to bring a dinosaur next." Nico laughs.

"Yeah anyways. Continue." Thalia says.

"Well, our next door neighbours are horrible. Would you please break their swing set with lightning?" He asks.

"Liam what the?" I gasp. "We're not ruining a nine year olds swing set, no I dare you to leg me pick put your outfit which you have to wear from now until tonight." I smile. I know exactly what, I'll pick.

"Do your worst." She challenges.

I run upstairs to my room and throw open my wardrobe. I grab a puffy, dark purple strap less dress with sequins on the chest. The dress looks like a sparkly marshmallow.

Thalia's face widens when I come back in.

"Oh my gods. Just, holy Hera! Why do you even own that? I tell you what, I'll be back in a minute. Where's the bathroom?"

"Just on your left." She takes the dress,

In a minute there is a disgusted looking Thalia in the doorway.

"You look very, um." Nico starts.

"any of you say a word and you'll get lightning. Will, it's your turn." She sits down.

"Truth." He says. "I don't like the look of these dares."

"How far have you and Will gone?" I laugh. Will blushes and Nico hides his face in his hands.

"I tell you what, I pick dare." He changes.

"Kiss anyone in this group, apart from Nico, for ten seconds. Passionately." Chantelle dares.

"Hello Liam." He smiles. "It's a three way relationship."

"Alright then sunshine." Liam holds out his arms.

Within a second they're lying on the floor and Nico whistles which makes us all explode.

"Liam, I never said you had to be passionate about it," Chantelle laughs.

"Nah nah, I want to see this." Nico lies down to get a better look. I lie back, shaking with laughter. As soon as they unlock themselves from each other, Will throws himself onto Nico and it's even more intense than before. Thirty seconds pass before they get up.

"Alright there mate?" Liam asks.

"Oh I'm, walking on sunshine." Nico grins.

"Ok, Nico. Truth or dare?" I gasp.

"dare,"

"I dare you, to upload a video of you singing, Land of the dead from Disney Hercules." I say.

"I'll take the video." Olivia says.

"Turn that camera on lady, because if you think that I know every word to that song then you are correct." He does finger guns.

During the song, he even does some sort of dancing that causes us all to double down and Olivia keeps moving the phone. His voice is so much softer than I would have expected and Will is glowing as he looks at him.

"What should we call it?" Olivia asks.

"Death boy sings land of the dead?" Will offers.

"Ghost king sings land of the dead?" Thalia shouts

"Just label it Land of the dead from Hercules and make the thumbnail a picture of the movie. Then everyone will think it's a normal video then boom, there's me." Nico says.

"It's uploading." Olivia says the puts her phone away.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

"This has got to be the best quest I've been on yet." Thalia announces as she takes a bite out of her parmo. "Oh, Hell. It's a quest." I start.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I would know if any of the seven were dead, and they don't even seem close." Nico pauses, "maybe the enemy wants us to do something thing for them?"

"Then why not just get the others to do it?" Liam says

"Numbers?" I offer. "But then why would they only take seven in the first place?"

"I guess we'll find out. But like I Said, only three monsters, no deaths, and only minor injuries. And we're currently eating a take away in a friends house? This is by far the best quest yet." Thalia reasons.

"Don't jinx it." Nico warns.

"One time my friend told me not to fall over and then I fell over three times in five minutes." I smile.

"One time Apollo was bragging about how great he was at archery before practice, and then Layla handed his backside to him." Will smiles.

"One time-" Chantelle starts but she stops when there's banging at the door.

"Ok, who ordered what?" I ask, half joking.

"I'll get it." Liam stands up. "Coming!" He calls.

"Taxi for eleven?" It's a woman's voice.

"Two minutes, we'll just clean up. EVERYONE PUT YOUR RUBBISH AWAY," he shouts and we do as we're told. When we finish, we go outside. The taxi is a minibus by Royal cars. We all pause. "Dibs on the backseat!" Will shouts.

"Wait for me." Nico calls and i run after them.

"Bagsee not sitting next to Grace."

"We all climb in. When the driver gets in she tells us all to put our seat belts on. Thalia does so straight away and we all follow, but I sit on mine instead of plugging it in. I elbow Nico who is sitting next to me and show him. He stares at me for a second until her realises and then he taps Will. No one else is sitting at the back and so I just hope that everyone else feels the same way I do.

"Get the tunes on" I start to sing

"Get the tunes on, get the tunes in for us boys!" Liam joins in.

"Please." He adds.

"What radio station?" She asks and Will grimaces.

"Capital! It's not good but it's the best for music." I call

"Capital. It's on!"

"Thank you!" I shout.

After a carphone warehouse advert where the voice goes super crazy, the host is saying that he is going to play a song that has recently gone viral on the internet.

"So, this video was posted to you tube about two hours ago, and already it has over three million views. We don't have a name of the singer. And here we go," the man on the radio says. "Are you ready?" Olivia asks. "It's recording."

"That's not me. Wait." Olivia interrupts before the soundtrack plays.

"The minotaur's my butler." It plays.

"Dear gods." Nico shouts.

"Turn it up!" Will yells and the driver does.

The song lasts two minutes before the host talks again.

"Well, this guy certainly has a voice on him."

"The camera is a bit shakey don't you think?" A woman asks.

"You can hear his mates in the background." The man says before the radio goes off.

"I'm famous!" Chantelle cries.

"Let me read these comments." Olivia calls.

"What do they say?" Will shouts,

"Well, the first comment is that they would totally sleep with you."

"Can you tell them to fight me?" Will says.

"Another comment is asking you to sing be a man from mulan."

"Mysterious as the dark side of the MOON." Thalia calls.

"I am not mysterious." Nico argues.

"Yes you are." Will says.

"Well, I'm not anymore."

"Ok dark side of the moon."

"Well, the number of likes puts he number of dislikes to shame. Over a million likes to less than a thousand dislikes."

"Who doesn't like that?" Chantelle says.

"The gods probably." Liam giggles.

"Well, not all of them. Dionysius would have made another account just to dislike it and Zeus probably broke his screen with a lightning bolt trying to dislike it, but I bet you that Apollo is signing you a record deal or some thing like that." Rosie says.

"Ok, we're here." The woman announces. She opens the door and drives off as soon as we're all out. "Where are we?" Grace turns around. We're in a highstreet which I don't recognise and I can hear music and laughing.

"Rainbow night club?" Maisie reads.

"Are we at a gay bar?" Nico asks.

"Well, there's the gay pride flag" I point.

"So, do we go in there?" Chantelle asks.

"I guess. We were told to wear some thing nice." I remember.

"Well, let's find out what's in there." I walk through to the doorway. There's a bouncer just inside. "Name?" He holds a clipboard.

"Er, Katy Thompson." He looks down his list and nods.

I walk in and see a semi circle shaped bar to my right and a dance floor straight ahead with a rainbow disco ball circling above it. Some pop song I don't recognise is playing. I walk up to the dance floor. I notice that everyone here are either teenagers or young adults. The oldest must be eighteen, the youngest my age.

"Hey." A girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes wearing a little red dress comes up to me. "Are you here on your own?" She shouts over the music.

"I'm just waiting for my friends. If they can detach themselves from each other's lips for two seconds." I shout.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure."

"Woo! What's your favourite song?"

"Livin' on a prayer!"

"Lets go and ask the DJ."

She drags me by the arm to the far right hand side. I can't head over the music but the girl says some thing to the guy at the booth and he nods. She pulls me back to the floor and I start to dance with her. It's fun. When she whips her hair I smell coconut. I get out of breath quickly because I'm very out of shape, but I don't stop or slow down. I can see Liam arguing with the bouncer and Will and Nico are by the bar and Thalia is looking over at the doorway. At least they're ok. I shrug and turn back to the girl. "I'm Jessica." She yells.

"Katy!" I reply.

"So, what do you think of this place? It's just opened tonight, first gay bar for youth I've seen yet."

"It's great!" I grin.

The music stops for a second before I hear the intro to Livin' on a prayer. Everyone recognises it and everyone screams. I can even see Will dragging a grinning Nico to the dance floor. We all sing along to the chorus. At the end of the song, Jessica points to an empty corner and smiles. I laugh back. We run over and she presses me against the wall. We're both giggling. I jump onto her waist and we make out. Her lips taste like strawberries and I'm giggling like a child. Crazy stupid love is playing and it feels so right. Jessica starts to shake so I drop down and pick her up. She throws her head back in laughter. We're acting like crazy, stupid teenagers making out with some one we met five minutes ago. I remember that one time Liam brought home a girl that he had met that day and announced that they were a couple. They broke up the next day.

"Let's go back to dancing." I yell and she nods. I twirl her around before letting her go and she lands elegantly on her heels. We end up next to Will and Nico and Will raises his eyebrows at us. I stick my tongue out at him and go back to Jessica.

Thalia even comes up to us and starts whipping her head back and forth.

I still don't see any of the other half bloods around and I bite my lip. I hope they're ok. Jessica's eyes widen and she grabs a knife I didn't see from her dress. She throws it over my shoulder and takes off her heels before I can turn around. "What the-?

She clicks her fingers. "You saw nothing." She says quickly.

"Jessica, what was that?" She bites her lip and runs off to the back of the room. I follow her down a corridor and listen to the music fade. "Hold up.!" I call.

"I catch her at a dead end. She's trying to open a locked door."

"Katy. Do what I say. Get out of here. You don't know what I'm dealing with." As she says that her eyes widen and she pulls out a sword. The sword is made from imperial gold. "You're a half blood." I say. She looks alarmed at first and points the sword at me. "What are you?" She snarls.

"Daughter of Athena. You?"

"Daughter of Hephaestus. You're not a monster."

"Would a monster make out with you? Actually, after that, em, snake lady, thing, the answer may surprise you."

"How do I know you're not pretending?"

"Monsters can't be harmed by mortal weapons right?"

"Yeah. But I don't carry mortal weapons around with me."

"Oh. Well that sucks. I don't know, Thalia, Will and Nico are with me."

"I know them." She crosses her arms. "Take me to them."

"Sure, they're on the dance floor." We run down back to the dance floor and I point to Nico who is making out with Will. "Maybe don't ask them now."

"And Thalia?"

"Here." We help as she appears behind us.

"Jessica Yetman." Thalia says "What are you doing?"

"Proving that I'm not a monster." I grin.

"Ok. Anyways, they have some sort of magical barrier. Only us, Nico and Will can get in." Thalia says.

"Liam was arguing with the guy in the door way. What was at about?" I ask.

"He does to want his little sister to be in a bar alone, the guy was telling him not to be so controlling basically."

"I'll make sure to tell the guy thanks." I laugh.

"So, why can we get in but they can't?" I ask.

I swear, all I did was blink and suddenly I'm in the bunker I saw that night. Grace, Lexi, Thalia, Liam and Jessica are all there with me. "This is the place." I say.

"Seven empty bedrooms." Nico comes running to us. "All with our parents symbols painted on them."

"So, where are the seven?" Thalia asks. "And how did we get here?"

"Wait, you know how on the day we met that we were a child of Hephaestus short of a copy of the seven?" I say.

"We found one." Thalia sighs.

"We're the missing seven." I conclude.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

"I don't get it. Rachel said six siblings go East to find the second crew. And the seven named their ship the Argo two, after the orginial Argo. They must have been the second crew. And it said six siblings, and six of us left," Thalia says.

"But there weren't six of us in total. There were twelve of us before we ended up here."

"Damn, twelve half bloods and no armies of monsters?" Jessica whistles.

"It's because we were waiting for you to comes to us." I feel my skin crawl and turn around.

The man standing in the corner is my father.

"Dad?" I whisper. I feel a lump in my throat and my legs shake. I pick at my hand.

"This is your father?" Thalia whispers. I nod.

"Oh, and you did save the famous seven. I've heard about them. So I decided to ask an old friend of mine to send out a, shall we call it a distress call." He paces the room. "Whereas I have no idea where they are. But by coming here you stopped themselves from having the same fate."

"Are you sick?" Nico spits.

"Not sick, my friend. I'm ambitious." He smiles. I feel metal against my thigh and is know that Backbiter has appeared. "I've heard stories. If you can replicate and then perish these seven heroes, then one can become a god themselves."

"Where did you hear that?" Thalia cackles.

"That's not even possible, only a god could make someone a god." Lexi argues. "Anyways, I've had enough of these, I'm going to rip your throat out." She charges towards my father and before I can hold my breath she is thrown back.

Thalia walks up and places her hand where Lexi had been stopped. She quickly pulls it away like she was electrocuted.

"What is this?"

"I noticed that Camp Half Blood's boarders only allows magical beings. So, after I shared plan with many monsters, we made one that allows only mortals and monsters to pass. No magical weapons or magical beings can pass." He snarls.

"And you want to kill three of your children because?" Grace asks,

"Well, you Grace were the only option. And the other two. Well that was just unlucky for them isn't it? Anyways, I placed a certain bomb in Grace's bag that she left at Camp Half Blood. And if you don't do as I say, it's going off."

"What?" Nico screams. "I am going to bloody kill you if you hurt anyone at camp!" He growls.

"Then you better get into your rooms." Dad orders.

"This is bull. How do we know you won't kill us and then let the bomb go?" Jessica says

"Well, if you don't go then you can live knowing that the blood of hundreds of innocent Demi gods is on your hands." He cocks his head.

"I can't believe this." Lexi spits. She turns on her heel and heads towards the room. She opens the door with a spear and shield painted on it and slams it behind her.

"I'll see you at my house," Nico glares at him and does what Lexi did.

"Before we die, there's one thing I need to get off my chest," I say.

"What is it Katy?" Liam ruffles my hair

"I wish I was an only sibling." I say before going to the room with the Athena mark. I hear Liam say "fair." Before I close the door.

Inside, I see a camera facing the door and another above the door. I make a gesture toward the one facing the door before facing the other camera and repeating.

Apart from this, the room is empty.

Dad had said that only mortal weapons could pass the barrier. I take put my knife and Backbiter and lay them on the floor. I rest my foot on the end and with my knife, I carve out the celestial bronze.

My knife doesn't damage the steel one bit, but I remove all the celestial bronze. I don't know what the hilt is made of, but my knife doesn't do anything to it so I assume it's mortal.

As soon as I'm finished, I grab my knife in one hand and open my door. I see Liam and Thalia talking to my dad who doesn't notice me. I don't close my door. I hide my blade behind my back and march up to dad.

"Have you come to say goodbye?" He smirks.

"Something like that." I swing the blade at him and let it glide towards him. It slices through his thigh and he screams. The wound smokes black.

"You little." He screams

"I'm a little what, dad?" I say, "go on, say it." I taunt.

He pulls out something from his back pocket. The barrel of a gun is pointed at me. His hand is shaking though and he drops his arms, gasping.

"That was a big mistake. So called wisdom girl. Now your camp will be smoking in minutes."

"You're bluffing." I glare at him. "I don't remember Grace carrying any bag with her."

"That's because she must have put it in her cabin before she met up with you." He gasps,

"Grace was claimed after she met up with us." Thalia says.

"That, and she wouldn't have had time to be given a tour to cabin three," Liam says.

"So, you're bluffing." I smirk. "I'll go tell the others."

"Oh no you won't." My dad growls before he hits the wall three times. I hear doors lock and a hiss.

"What's that?" I say. Pale yellow slime rains down from the ceiling.

"Drakon venom." My dad grins.

"Whatever you do, don't touch it." Thalia warns. "It's venomous."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

The venom isn't directly at us, but I cover myself with my jacket anyways. Liam does the same with his blazer and Thalia holds up her shield like an umbrella.

"Are there any cures for this stuff?" I ask.

"Ambrosia maybe, but you'd have to be fast." Thalia says.

"But it we'd have to have a large supply." I note, "since we could just get poisoned again."

"Which we can't take anyways, because if we have too much, our blood would turn to fire and our bones would turn to ash." Liam bites his lip.

"What fun. Lucky for me, I'm safe in here," my dad says and I scowl at him.

"So what do we do?" Liam turns to me.

"We need to get the others out of those rooms." I bite my lip. "But the doors are locked and we can't get into the hallway, because that's where the venom is. Who's in hat room?" I point to the closest room on the left. Thalia jogs backwards. "Hades' symbol, so Nico."

"The wall here." I point to the wall between the kitchen area and his room. "Maybe if we break it," I say. Thalia goes up to it and forced her shield through it. Then we tear away the plaster. "Alright?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, why?" He shrugs.

"Come out and look." Liam points.

"Oh." Nico says. The floor is now covered in a small layer.

"We're going to be swimming in this." Thalia rubs her forehead. "The lift." She gasps.

"There aren't any buttons to it." I say.

"I can control electricity, maybe I can control that?"

"And be greeted with thousands of monsters?" Dad laughs.

"We'll have a chance at least." Thalia says. "Let's be quick. And enjoy dying." She glares at dad. His blood is black and his skin pale. But I don't regret what I did.

Thalia kicks through the next wall as Lexi kicks through the door.

"Don't go out there." I shout. "Drakon venom."

"Oh damn." She backs away from the splintered door way.

"Yeah, we've got a dam problem." Thalia laughs. "Anyways, our plan is to get everyone in the elevator and I'll try to control the electronics." She says, serious again.

"Can you do that?"

"It's worth a try. "

Lexi shoulder punches through the wall but the next room is empty. "Back the way we came, and then through the next set of rooms." I dash off.

I shoulder barge the closest wall on the right and kick away. "Jesus, what do you think you're doing?" Grace spits.

"Get out of the way Grace." I sigh "I have a knife for this." I take it off the back of my jacket again and shout a warning to Jessica. "You couldn't have warned me?" Grace asks.

The knife cuts through the plaster easily, nothing like I saw with Percy and his sword in my dream.

I see Jessica replacing the bristles on her brush that must have been in her bag with bobbie pins, but the rounded ends have been removed. "Not my best weapon ever, but it'll work on mortals." She points it at me.

"My dad's already kind of dying. I took the celestial bronze half off Backbiter and through the steel side at him." My heart hammers at the words. I had to do it. I remind myself. He's trying to kill us, so it's self defence. Kind of. "Have you kept the celestial bronze half though?" She asks. "It's still a powerful weapon."

"In the next room. Let me get it." I destroy my wall and look I side. I grab the blade and run out with Jessica. The venom is about a centimetre deep now. I make sure not to splash it.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Thalia puts her head in her hands.

"Hold this." Jessica passes her hairbrush to Thalia who inspects it.

But before Jessica can find anything to work with, the lift opens. "Get in." Samantha stands with Andrew at her side. We don't need telling twice.

"So." Thalia says. We've been going up, slowly, for about ten seconds now. "Is this your brother?"

"This is Andrew." Liam introduces. "Samantha, these are my, em, friends. Thalia, Nico, Lexi, and Jessica." Points to each.

"I know about you." Samantha says.

"Well that makes explaining this slightly easier." Liam says.

"So, are you going to tell us that Andrew is a son of Dionysus?" I joke.

"He's not." Samantha says.

"How did you find us?" Grace asks.

"Your father told me about his plan, about how he was leaving to go to England after he dropped you off on the last day of School, when most half bloods would be at camp. I pretended to go along with it. I caught a plane with Andrew the morning he would leave. Then I came to our old house." She says.

The lift stops and the doors open to our old house. Our real old house, not the one we were in earlier. "But, we were here earlier, and it looked identical to our current house." I say.

"I knew that someone would end up there, so I used the mist to make it look like our home." She explains. "Wait, you can use the mist?" Thalia asks.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus. I'm Samantha Thompson, daughter of Hermes."

"Bye." Thalia throws her hands up in the air.

"I want to know, how is your home not Monster Central?" Nico says.

"My husband, Chris, had an agreement with the monsters. He didn't know about me or Katy but we were still affected. In exchange for his work, no one from his family would be harmed. Not every monster agreed as you can see, but most did. And that's why Grace and Katy have lived so long without going to camp half blood."

"Does this still stand?" I laugh.

"Gods, I hope so. But right now, we need to get to camp. Chris is probably dead by now, and there won't be an army of monsters yet. But give it half an hour or so and they'll want to check his progress." She bites her lip. "We have 'til noon at best. At worst, they're already here."

"We left the others at the bar." Liam says.

"Yeah, Rainbow Night Club." Nico blushes.

"Sat Nav it is. There's a bus outside, everyone be quick."

We all scramble in and we're on the road in less than a minute. I hold my pistol loaded with celestial bronze bullets in my hand and my dagger is taped to my thigh, for emergencies. We run through a few red lights and many cars beep at us but we don't stop or slow down.

Ten minutes pass before we stop. The music has stopped and the lights are off.

"Where the hell did you lot go?" Will yells.

"We'll explain on the way, get in." Thalia orders.

Now that there's eleven half bloods and three mortals in he car, we really are some sort of beacon for all monsters.

"What's the fastest way to get to camp?" Samantha calls.

"Shadow travel." Nico says.

"Not an option." Will insists.

"The Phaeacian ship" Grace says. "They're as fast as a falcon and are driven by thought, plus there is no risk of being shipwrecked."

"That's great Grace, but where are we going to get one?" I say.

"There's one over there." She points behind us. When I see the bridge over the river which reads 'all the rivers lead to the sea, yet the sea is not full', I know where we are.

The river tees, and up the alley way to our right is the highstreet.

The ship looks like a typical medieval ship with a sail and at least twenty oars peeking put at the bottom. "How do you know it's a Phaeacian ship?" Olivia asks.

"I just do, I can't explain it."

"Well, all board." Samantha says and picks up Andrew who has been strangely quiet.

The deck is almost empty, apart from the sail and a set of stairs leading down. There is no wheel or whatever it's called when it's on a boat. Suddenly, the tho rocks to the left and I gasp as half of us scatter towards the edge, "sorry!" Grace calls. I grab onto the rope which lines the inside as we begin to move. "I don't see anything coming for us." Nico informs.

"Still not putting my gun away." I murmur.

"Good, I am not dying in this dress." Thalia snorts. "Seriously, why do you own this?"

"It was given to me, I wouldn't pay for that thing." I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm tired, what time is it?" Will yawns.

"Three am." Samantha replies. "Let's go and see if there are any beds or what below deck." She picks up Andrew and Will, Thalia and I follow.

As soon as Thalia jumps the last three steps, Samantha turns on a torch on her key ring.

There are twenty hammocks all striped different colours with blankets over them. "What if something happens?" I ask

"I told Grace that if there were any problems that she should scream as loudly as she can." Thalia says. "Great, so now I know what to ignore. Dibs on one of the hammocks at the back."

"Same." Thalia says and I fall asleep straight away.

When I wake up, I'm back in that lift, but I'm on my own and it's still. The doors are closed and the lights are flickering. I go to where the buttons are to press the alarm, but they disappear as I touch them.

The lift starts to fill up with water from the bottom but I can't see where it's coming from. I try and pry the door open but I can't and when I reach for my knife, it's gone. I beat the doors but it doesn't even make a dent but my hands are numb. My heart is hammering against my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. I try to breathe slowly but I can't. The water is already up to my waist now. I kick against the floor but all I get is a muffled thump. I scream out of frustration.

Perhaps If I wait until the water rises above me, maybe I can swim up to be able to take apart the top of the lift. Then climb out. I kick off my trainers and tie the laces around the back of my neck so that they hang down my chest.

I wasn't wearing trainers.

I wake up, for real, with a blanket wrapped around my neck and my hair is sticky with sweat even though I'm freezing. I sit up in the darkness. I pull on my boots and go up stairs to see who's there.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

"Did you fall into the sea?" Grace looks at me.

"Some thing like that. Do you know what time it is?"

"About 5am. I'm not really tired."

"I guess everyone else has gone to bed."

"Yep, it's just us two."

"What fun." I bite my lip.

"Why do you and Liam hate me?" She asks.

"Hate you? We don't hate you. We just."

"It's so obvious, don't lie."

"Well first off. You started it. I did actually try to be friends when we were younger, and you were the one messing all my stuff up. And you always take my stuff."

"No I don't."

I cross my arms.

"I don't always," she sighs. "But you always make fun of me and call me names."

"You always completely ignore me unless I scream at you."

"Well, maybe if you didn't lose your temper so easily then maybe I wouldn't wind you up."

"So now it's my fault that you're nasty? I don't choose to get annoyed Grace, it's not some button that I can just push."

"But you could tell yourself calm down a little bit." She rolls her eyes

"Well then, I guess that you must never get wound up. Because whenever you get angry you just tell you just tell yourself to calm down a little bit and you go back to making flower crowns."

"Well no, obviously not." She begins,

"Why? Is that not how emotions work or some thing?" I tilt my head. "Look, shall we start over."

"Ok. I'm kind of bored now though." She says. "How about we write a note and we go swimming?" She grins.

"Now? The water will be freezing." I chew my cheek. "Let's do it."

Grace scribbles a brb and I sign it after her. Then we go over to the side if the boat after it stops. "Hold my hand." She giggles.

"Three." I count down. "Two, one. Go."

I take a deep breath and leap. At first I can't feel the cold and then it hits me like a brick in the face. (AN: you know whom I'm talking about ?.)

I have let go of Grace and I kick my way to the surface shivering. She's already there. And she's dry.

"It's quite warm." She floats on her back.

"Yeah. And you're quite dry."

"Must be a Poseidon thing. Want to go deeper?"

"Sure." I inhale deeply and dive down. But I only go three strokes before I need to breath again so I go back to the surface. I don't have a change of clothes and I'm soaking wet. This was a bad idea. I grab hold of the net. Grace still hasn't come up yet. I take off my wet dress and hang it up on the ropes before jumping back in to find her. I take a deeper breath than before and swim.

It's about twenty seconds before I see a green light. Greek fire. I resist the urged to go back up and follow it. We must be in a less shallow area because I hit the floor. I grab a boulder to keep me from floating up. In the glow, I see Grave talking to a boy with black hair and green eyes. Whereas my sister's blue eyes match the sea when it hits the beach, the boys eyes match the sea when you go under. Then he looks at me and his eyes narrow. I'm losing my grip on the rock but before I rise again I hear him shout "how long have you been standing there?" And he throws a gleaming bronze sword where I was a second ago.

My lungs scream for air but I refuse to give in. As soon as I get to the top, I haul myself onto the deck and scramble away so that I'm in the middle. The sun is beginning to rise but I'm freezing so I get my dress and go below deck to wrap myself up in my blanket. I shake beneath it.


	38. Chapter 38

(Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm really lazy and also I have no idea where to lead this so it took me a while to think of what next.)

Chapter 38.

I hear a thud above me and I know that Grace is back. I try to go back to sleep but I can't do I just lay there. In a minute, we set off again.

I listen to the waves crash against the sides. An orange glow seeps through the cracks in the wall. What will we say when we get back to camp? And if I really did kill my father. Gods, I still don't believe that he's dead.

But if he really is, then I'll start having to fight monsters. That would be fun.

"Katy?" I hear Grace whisper. I sit up and notice that she's carrying something. "Sorry, about that, you looked really creepy and Percy must have thought that you were a monster or some thing. I told him it was you and he said to give you this." She hands me a hot polystyrene cup. "Hot chocolate." I smile. "Thanks." I take a sip and it's not as hot as I thought so I drink half of it. My head spins so I breath. "Wait."

"What?" Grace asks.

"Percy as in, one of the seven?"

"Yeah. He's safe. They all are. Dad was right. He wanted us, not them. For his crazy spell or whatever." My stomach begins to hurt and I want to be alone.

"Well, that's good I guess. I think I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Ok. I'll be upstairs,"

As soon as she's gone I roll on my stomach and breath. I feel sick and sit up straight but the room spins. The room begins to sway and I hold my hand against the pole to steady myself. Sea sickness, most likely. I don't usually get sea sick unless the boat rocks one hell of a lot.

I try to stand up to go upstairs and get some air but I collapse on one knee and mutter a string of curses under my breath. This is more than sea sickness. My stomach tightens and I close my eyes tight. The only explanation is if the drink Grace gave me was poisoned. But she wouldn't do that, then again. Where did she get it? She may have been able to heat the water being a daughter of Poseidon and all, but where did she get the mix? There is a hole for a window at the back of the ship. I stagger towards it, leaning against the wall for support. I stick two fingers down my throat and resist pulling them out. The Romans used a feather to tickle their throats to make them sick in order to eat more during feasts, so I do the same with my finger nails. It works.

I repeat it again to make sure I get it all out. Then I slide down and lie on the floor. It's cold but I'm too tired to move. I fall asleep there.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

"Why is she asleep on the floor?" I hear someone say but I'm still half asleep do I don't recognise who it is.

"It's good for your back." Someone replies.

"Isn't she cold?" I realise now that it's Andrew's voice. Then I remember that I'm not wearing any thing other than my bra and underwear because I took my dress off last night and I left my blanket on the hammock. I jolt up and gasp when my hair pulls because my hand is tangled up it.

Liam throws a blanket over my head. "Thanks." I say.

"My pleasure." He snorts.

I wrap myself with the blanket as I stand up. "Probably fell out of bed last night and was too lazy to get back in" I laugh. I notice that Grace isn't down here. And that we've stopped. I stand up and join them in the centre of the room.

"Why have we stopped?" I ask.

"Because Grace, Samantha and Thalia have escaped to find Chiron." Liam informs.

"Escaped." Will repeats.

"Well, this ship is filled with disasters that have names."

"Such as Willy Wonka." Rosie says.

"So, we should get going." Will says,

"Where's my dress?" I ask.

"Nah. You're wearing my blazer." Liam says.

"Where's my dress?"

"Overboard." Liam grins

"Why is it overboard?"

"Because I threw it overboard."

"I'll throw you overboard in a minute." I glare at him.

"Kidding, it's upstairs. Why was it wet?" He asks.

"Because, no never mind." I grin.

"Gods, Katy." Lexi smirks at me.

"Did we seriously waste about a week though?" I bite my lip.

"Well, we did save ourselves. And I don't have to pay for a plane ticket now, thanks guys." Jessica answers. Her now wavy hair is up in a messy bun and her dress looks so good on her. I turn away, blushing.

"Right, I'll get changed and leave in five, because I need a drink and a thousand mints." I declare.

I pull on the still damp dress and put on Liam's navy blazer as well as my boots. I brush through my hair with my fingers and tie it up. "Two seconds!" I hear Olivia call. Everyone else is on the top deck. "I'm here." Olivia comes up.

"Where are we?" I stare at the shore.

"Camp, but this is a different and less popular entrance." Will replies.

I peer down and see girls swimming in the water. One waves at me then swims away smiling. "Let's go," will says then climbs down the rope netting.

I go after Liam and Rosie follows me. After everyone is down, we go to find Chiron.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh." Liam sings.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nico laughs.

"Over fields we go, laughing all the way." Lexi joins.

"Ho ho ho." Will adds.

"Nico!" I hear a girl shout, and a few seconds later he's tackled by a girl about his age with coffee brown hair in a plait that whips around. She wears a royal purple cape with Roman armour and there is a tattoo on her arm.

"Reyna." Nico smiles. "Guess what we just spent half a week doing? Wasting time!"

"Yeah, I came here on Sunday and Chiron told me what happened, even though Percy and Annabeth were there too." She pinches her lip. "Some thing's going on, nothing major has happened in the past month, and it's summer."

"Yeah, I think we found out what. Is Hazel here?" He asks.

"She's in your cabin. Let's go." She says and Nico runs off with her.

"Ok. Bye then." Will says to no one.

"Rejected." I say.

"Zap!" Someone says. Lexi yelps and screams

"I'm going to bloody kill you." While chasing down the back of someone in a bright orange shirt.

"Welcome back." Jessica rolls her eyes. "I'm going to change in my cabin, then I'll tell Chiron I'm back. See you all later." Then she walks off.

"Let's go tell Chiron that this entire quest was more of a journey." Liam says.

"Slash adventure." Will adds.

After Chantelle almost gets run over by a small child and Liam gets screamed at by a group of giddy teenage girls which leaves him smirking, we arrive at the house. An owl is perched on the roof and glares down at me. I shrug it off, it's an owl. Before Will knocks, we hear a woman exclaim "Thatis not my child!"

"Ooh, drama." I grin.

"You hate drama." Liam says.

"Correction, I hate getting involved in drama. But I like other people's drama" I say.

"Reality TV was created for your type." Will said.

"Nah, it's too scripted and so predictable."

We wait outside and we, or at least I, listen in on what's said inside.

"But, my lady, if you didn't claim her, then who did, and why would they pretend that she is your child?" I hear Samantha reason.

"Most likely Ares. She's as reckless as his other children, and it's the exact type of thing he'd do." The woman argues.

"I wish they'd stop playing the pronoun game." Will laughs.

"Ares, are you serious? I've known Katy for nearly fifteen years and she's nothing like an Ares kid."

"Oh damn." Will whispers. "Looks like it's your drama anyways."

"I'm going in." I announce and I open the door to see a woman with brown hair in a perfect bun and I know who she is from her startlingly grey eyes,

"Katherine, could you wait outside please." Chiron asks.

"Once you tell me what's going on." I cross my arms.

"I'll tell you. I guess that you already know that I'm Athena and I don't know what happened on Friday afternoon, but it wasn't me that claimed you. And, trust me, I don't like not knowing."

"Alright then. But if I am a half blood, then why doesn't my godly parent just claim me instead of saying I'm your daughter?"

"You don't seem upset." Samantha notices.

"Well finding out I'm not Athena's child isn't the worst thing I've heard all week. Especially after finding out that dad is a total lunatic. Plus, let's be honest, it makes a lot more sense." I joke. "Anyways, see you outside!" I leave and close the door behind me after i hear what any one else has to say. "She took that well." Samantha mutters

"A little too well." Athena responds. The door shuts and I walk to the others.

"What happened?" Liam asks.

"I'm not Athena's daughter." I announce.

"Then whose daughter are you?" Rosie asks.

"My Lord and saviour Jesus Christ." I joke. "But seriously, I don't know.

"What now?" Liam asks.

"Well, in about ten seconds time, it's breakfast." Will shrugs.

"Good plan." Chantelle points.

And he's right, seconds later we hear "food is ready fatties!" Scream Through speakers. And I laugh

"That's new." Will pouts.

"Somebody put Leo in control of fixing the speakers." I hear a girl say. Nico is at her side and her eyes are the colour as the setting sun. "This is Hazel, my sister. " Nico introduces and he goes through our names.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

At breakfast, instead of sitting at our own tables, we all sit at the Hades table.

The mess hall is packed and so when Chiron asks us to move we already have our excuses planned.

"I don't know where to sit." I tell him, which is true.

"Same," Reyna agrees.

"And I'm comforting Katy. I know she seems fine but I know Katy and she doesn't like to talk about her feelings. Plus, there isn't enough room for me and her at the Aphrodite table, so we came here." Which isn't exactly true and Chiron raises an eyebrow.

"I can't leave my sisters alone, and there isn't enough room at my table for both of them either." Chantelle says.

"I always sit with Nico. So, one of us is going to be sitting at the wrong table." Will reasons.

Samantha says, "the Hermes table is crowded enough without adding me and Andrew. Besides, I should sit with Liam and Katy, I am their legal guardian."

"Percy kind of scares me." Grace says, which makes Chiron laugh.

Thalia says " I don't want to watch Jason and Piper get all cuddly together. They're practically attached at the lips. Which I cannot bare."

"You could sit at Artemis's table" Chiron responds

"And be all by myself?"

A large guy wearing a cape like Reyna's, called Frank, says "I should sit with Reyna, and it's a force of habit since I'm used to sitting with Hazel at Camp Jupiter."

"And what about you, Lexi, Jessica and Rosie. There is plenty of room at your tables." Chiron asks.

"Please?" Jessica bats her eyelashes.

"Normally I'd tell you all that you're being ridiculous but, given the circumstances. I'll turn a blind eye, just make sure you sleep in the right cabins." Chiron says before leaving.

"That should be fun." Liam grins at Chantelle. "Drew hates one of me, can't wait to see her have to share a cabin with mortals."

"So, Katy," Frank begins, "if Athena's not your godly parent, who do you think is?"

"Aphrodite for sure." I joke. "Didn't Coach Oak say that my mother's Athena?" I recall.

"Yes he did." Liam puts the apple he was chewing down.

"Harold?" Thalia asks. Liam nods. "He retired last year"

"Also, he said he was sent five times. But if he failed the first time, why send the same one back again, four more times?"

"Because that's not Harold." Thalia shakes her head

"I have a theory" I gasp. "My necklace, you know how it actually makes you look like he person who wore it last, so like a shape shifter," I pause. "What if who pretended to be Harold, and me, had a some thing like that?"

"What did you wear on Sunday night?" Thalia asks "it would have to be easy to take on and off. Annabeth has a magic hat."

"Hang on." I open the locket and nothing happens. "This is Harold guy was gone by the time I got this, and I never opened this up after my look alike happened."

"Then why give it to you at all?"

"I just found it lying around."

"Maybe it got lost and they pretended it was a gift from Athena to explain away what happens when I open it?" I consider. "Then on Sunday, they just replaced it with an identical looking necklace."

"It's a stretch." Will says

"How do we know this hasn't been you all along?" Grace asks. And I think she's serious.

"You saw them when they were pretending to be me." I say.

"Exactly. And Katy's our sister, Grace, come on." Liam defends me.

"Alright. Keep your hair on." She rolls her eyes.

"Besides it's only an idea." I murmur as I play with the locket chain.

"What do we know about this person?" Nico asks.

"They targeted Katy first." Liam says. "Even before she knew what she was."

"Ok. Why?" I ask. "And what do they want? And also, in school they told us to wait to be it picked up, to be taken to a club."

"Where you met me." Jessica grins and I laugh back. "But I don't know how they knew I would be there."

"Well, all we needed was a child of Hephaestus to do what your father wanted." Lexi says.

"So they wanted us to meet you. Maybe, that's what caused us to go to that place." Liam says.

"Jessica, what did you see that night?" I ask. Jessica had thrown a knife at some thing.

"A spider." She says. "It was a big one though. And I hate them."

"That reminds me. Katy, you used to scream because of spiders. Like other children of Athena." Liam says,

"Perhaps it was because you're a half blood. Arachne hates all half bloods." Will says

"No she doesn't, just Athena's." Rosie says "I garden at home a lot and the spiders don't care about me."

"She's right," Nico says, "you're just trying to explain why he screams whenever he sees some thing that moves." He smiles at Will.

"Have you not heard of the Brazilian Wandering Spider? Because Hades to that!" Will crosses his arms.

"Yeah, everyone hates spiders. Maybe they thought you were a daughter of Athena. That would be good enough for them." Jessica says.

"Ok. So what do they want though?" I sigh in frustration.

"We're missing out something here." Thalia says.

"Well, who wanted us?" Nico asks.

"Dad." I look over at Liam as I think it. "But he didn't know about me."

"Where's dad?" Andrew asks.

"Let's go for a walk." Samantha says before taking him away,

"What if your dad was being used. There's no way any monsters would let you four slide. But if it meant that they got seven half bloods in return, three of which are children of the big three, they thought it would be worth the wait?" Nico says.

"Then just leave him." Liam adds.

"You seem very busy over here." Piper, Liam's other sister, comes over to us.

"Alright sis." Liam asks.

"Liam shut up." She grins. "By the way, you're bunk is a mess. Drew has been ranting about it all weekend and I've had to stop her from taking a bin bag to it twice."

"You should see his room." I laugh.

"Why, who are you?" She asks.

"His sister. My name's Katy." I smile.

"So, I'm curious. What the Hades happened this weekend?"

Nico dives into a summary of what happened and finishes with "so there's, what, three days of my life in never getting back."

"Sounds fun."

"But, the thing is, that we all thought Katy got claimed by Athena on Friday but this morning she came and told us that she never." Liam says.

"Oh." Piper says.

"Yeah."

"So, you don't know who your godly parent is?" She questions

"Nope." I reply

"I thought the gods promised to claim all half bloods by the time they're thirteen."

"Maybe they forgot." I joke "or, maybe they're a really hated goddess who pretended I was a daughter of Athena to stop themselves from getting thrown into a fire or whatever?"

"Or a goddess who would have been going against her own morals if she had a half blood, which would ruin her, so she passed you on to another.." Thalia says.

"You don't actually think." Piper says. "Hera, seriously?"

"It makes sense." Thalia shrugs

The sky above us goes dark grey and a bolt of lightning burns the table next to us.

"He's angry because I'm right." Thalia mutters.

After the sky returns to blue, my skin glows gold and Thalia has a smug smile on her face. "Told you."

"And here I was thinking that the day when Percy was claimed was the most shocking claim I'll ever see." Will mutters.

(AN: So, I didn't know where I was going to take this story and then it hit me, screw the fact that Hera would never cheat on Zeus, I need a reason why someone would pretend to be Athena by claiming Katy. I'm also pretty sure that the personalities in this story change far too much over four days and I still have to explain some things which I don't even know how I'm going to do so but I will. But I think I know what I'm doing.)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

"Wow." I say without any emotion when Thalia takes me inside cabin 2, Hera's cabin. It's painted white with gold decorations outside but inside it only has a statue of Hera and not much else. There are no bunks, because I shouldn't have been born, and it's cold.

"You can stay in my cabin, even though it's not much better. We have beds though, Now that a pair of Cyclopses helped me put them back from the tent, so I guess that's a good thing." She says

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"Just a warning though, pretty much every half blood hates Hera so be prepared to get hate."

"I'll just pretend I'm at school."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll change into some real clothes. This dress is still wet and it's annoying me."

"Yeah, me too." She looks down at the hideous purple dress. "Do you know how many people have come up to me and asked me if halloween came early this year? When I saw Percy and Annabeth earlier, Percy started shaking because he was laughing so hard. And Reyna was nearly crying at breakfast when she saw what she was sitting next to."

"I want that dress back by the way. For April fools next year I'm going to steal all of Grace's clothes and hide them some where, then hang that up in her wardrobe."

"No, I have a better idea, meet me in my cabin in an hour." She says before leaving.

I ask Chiron for some clothes since I have no idea where to get any. Then when I get I to the shower I wash over my body at least three times. I wash my hair and change into a camp half blood tee and a pair of loose fitted jeans. I put my black boots back on too. I don't have a hair brush with me, so I run my fingers through my hair. And when I wipe away the condensation in the mirror, I see my old self again. My eyes are green-grey and my hair is shoulder length and wavy and my cheeks and nose are covered with freckles. I look much better. Because I combed my hair with my fingers, it has curled and it looks like beach waves, which suit me. So I tie it up in a pony tail.

It's been twenty five minutes since I saw Thalia so I go to see Grace because I want to talk. I knock on the door to cabin three and get blinded by the sun so I try not to look away when it opens. "You." A boy says. I can barely see him but I'm guessing it's Percy, Grace's brother.

"I'm looking for Grace," I explain.

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister. Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, it just so happens that she's my sister too, and I don't know who you are."

"Is she in there or not?" I ask.

"Grace, it's for you.' He say

"Oh, hi Katy. Come in." She says.

I walk in and see Grace holding out her hand horizontally in front of a ball of water suspended in mid air.

"Sit down. Percy's just teaching me how to use my powers."

"How are you doing?"

"Terrible." She giggles. "Watch this." She holds her hand so that it is vertical with her fingers pointing up. The ice begins to freeze but when Grace makes her hand horizontal again. It doesn't stop. The ice then cracks before shattering in on itself.

"I can't stop it from doing that." She sighs.

"So, about last night." I begin. And Grace plays with her hand. "Want to explain?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought you were a nosy god. Sorry about that by the way." Percy says.

"And the poison?" I uncross then recross my legs,

"We didn't poison you." Percy scowls.

"It's hot chocolate. Percy showed me how to heat water and I used my chocolate bar to make it hot chocolate. I didn't try to poison you. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Hang on, Which water did you use?" I ask.

"Sea water." She says confidently before face palming. "I used sea water."

"Oh, I'm sorry about acting like I did then." I rub my hands,

"No no, we were the stupid ones. I should've realised." Percy scratches the back of his neck. "And I was kind of an idiot today, too. I have a mortal baby sister and I'm super protective over her, and I'm like that with Grace too."

"You're a better sibling than we are. How many times did we argue this weekend." I laugh

"Not as much as Annabeth and I did on our first quest. I bet"

"Did you start yelling before she even walked into the room." Grace crosses her arms at me

"I never yelled at you." I say

"You stole clothes off a child's back."

"Exaggerating much." I snort and Grace smirks.

"Alright, I just came to talk." I stand up and walk towards the door backwards. "Have fun making ice bombs or whatever."

"Ok, see you." She calls and I close the door behind me.

I have no idea what to do now. So, I look around myself. I wander around the camp and see that everyone else is doing some thing.


	42. The answer to life, the universe and all

**Chapter 42.**

 **I wait outside Cabin one at five to ten, five minutes before Thalia said to meet. I see her with a boy a few inches taller than her with blond hair. She's carrying two bulging black bin bags in one hand. He says some thing to her which I can't hear and she shoves him lightly. He laughs and pushes her back. They come up to me and Thalia says "Katy. This is Jason, my less powerful little brother." Jason rolls his eyes.**

 **"Hey Jason." I give a small wave.**

 **"Hi, Katy. Thalia said you're sleeping in our cabin tonight and I just want you to know, that bunk where you can't see Hippie Zeus is mine."**

 **"No it's not. It was mine first." Thalia says**

 **"Let's go in." Jason says, ignoring Thalia as he and opens the door and winks at her and she hits him in the stomach with one of the bags.**

 **"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be in here, won't it be like rubbing salt into the wound if I stay in Zeus's cabin?" I ask.**

 **"Zeus has been cheating on Hera for thousands of years, and if he tries to do anything to you I'm sure Hera will remind him." Jason reassures me.**

 **"Besides, he probably doesn't care." Thalia shrugs. "Hera doesn't care when we go in her cabin."**

 **"Ok, but if I get blown up or turned into a pigeon I'll be coming back to haunt you." I grin. "What's in the bags?" I ask**

 **"All of Drew's clothes. This morning I found that she stole my eyeliners so I replaced all her clothes with that dress." She laughs. "I saw Drew enter the cabin just after we left, so she's no doubt going to change her clothes. I give it two minutes."**

 **"Now we wait." Jason smirks.**

 **"What the Hell!" We hear a shriek.**

 **"One minute and forty seconds. You win." Jason says, looking at his watch. He hands Thalia a golden coin. "I thought she wouldn't notice until at least midday, I guess Piper wasn't exaggerating."**

 **"Come over here." Thalia runs over to he window, just in front of a set of bunk beds. Jason climbs to the top bunk and looks through the window above us. I see Drew and another girl shouting at Chiron while holding up the dress. "We need to hide those clothes." Thalia says.**

 **"Consider it done." Jason grabs both bags and climbs out the back window. He's back in a minute. "They're on top of Aphrodite's cabin, so they can't be traced back to us. I flew around the backs of all the cabins."**

 **I go back to the window. Drew is hammering to the cabin to the left of hers, which is Hermes's, I think. "Go on top of the other bunk so it isn't as obvious we're watching." Thalia points to the other side. I jump up after Thalia**

 **"Let's get a board game out of something and make it seem like we were in the middle of playing a game before we heard Drew, so it looks less suspicious." I say.**

 **"What game?" Jason asks, holding out a pack of cards.**

 **Jason climbs onto our bunk and I pass out thirteen cards each, then I place a pile of twelve cards all facing up in the middle. "Snap." I say.**

 **Then we go back to watching Drew scream at some other boys.**

 **"All she had was some different coloured jeans, tee shirts and shoes. It's not like I stole her most prized possessions or anything." Thalia laughs.**

 **"You also took her lip glosses." Jason points out.**

 **"Must have been the strawberry dream that's done this." She nods.**

 **I see a bright orange top come towards the door and I yell "Snap!" Thalia understands immediately. "No! I got that!" She argues before we year a banging at the door.**

 **"I'll get it." Jason calls. "Hello, oh Drew." He pretends to be surprised, "what are you doing here?"**

 **"Is that tree girl sister of yours in here? I know she stole all my stuff."**

 **"Hey Drew, I'm up here." Thalia calls.**

 **"Where is all my stuff?" Drew scowls. "And I saw you wearing this absolutely hideous thing this morning so I know it was you,"**

 **"Look, Drew. I put that dress in there this morning as a joke but your closet was full when I put that in."**

 **"Like I'm falling for that!" She scoffs**

 **"Look, I put that dress in a full closet. I swear it on the river Styx? Happy?" She says.**

 **"Fine. What about you, Kathy?"**

 **"Me? I didn't do anything." I say.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Truly scrumptious. I swear it on that River Sticks." I grin.**

 **"You think this is funny?" She scowls.**

 **"Fine, Styx or whatever. But seriously, I haven't been in your cabin all day. I've been in here for the past half hour, ask Jason."**

 **"Urgh. I hate you all." She storms out and Jason closes the door after her while silently laughing.**

 **"Nice wording sis." Jason says once it shuts**

 **"Can't believe she didn't notice." She shakes her head in laughter.**

 **"we're going to Hell." I sigh while giggling.**

 **We hear a knock on the door and Jason gets it.**

 **"Hey Pipes." He smiles.**

 **"Hey. Hey Thalia, hey Katy." She sticks her head around the corner. "Where are they?"**

 **"Where's what?" Thalia straightens her face.**

 **"Katy, come on. Where have all our clothes gone?" Liam calls.**

 **"You took all of them?' I whisper.**

 **"Those bags weren't the first." She whispers back.**

 **Jason was talking loudly about how we've been in here for ages, to cover us, but now he's gone quiet. "Ew, not in front of us!" Thalia covers her eyes. I turn to see Piper and Jason making out.**

 **"Aw, come on Thalia, they're adorable." Liam tilts his head,**

 **"How are you just ok with watching your sister make out. If I saw you and some girl like that I would need bleach." I laugh.**

 **"Who's our mother, Katy?" Piper says once she detaches herself from Jason.**

 **"Anyways, you don't need to give Drew her clothes back, it's actually funny watching her freak out. But can I have mine back?" Liam pleads.**

 **"Come on Katy, tell us where our clothes are." Piper says.**

 **Her voice sounds like how caramel tastes and I almost tell her before Thalia attacks me with a pillow and covers my face with it. "Never!" She cries.**

 **When she lifts of me, I can't help it. "On top of your cabin." I smile.**

 **"Thanks." Piper says before walking out.**

 **"Nice dress, by the way.' Liam says before walking out.**

 **"Katy!" Thalia hits me with a pillow.**

 **"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"**

 **"Nah, they're probably going to leave Drew's stuff up there anyways. Worst case scenario, were in dish duty until the end of the week." Jason smiles. "And it's not like they're going to snitch us up are they?"**

 **"Well, technically we didn't steal anything, we just hid it." Thalia shrugs. "And you were the one who hid the bags, so we're throwing you under the bus."**

 **"I didn't even touch their stuff, so you can scan it for fingerprints."**

 **"Exactly." Thalia nods. "Bad boy Jason. Oh Katy, you, me, training room now." She orders.**

 **"Ugh." I moan, but I jump down to the floor, "I'm going to fail miserably, you know."**

 **"Tough. You need to learn how to use a sword." She slides down off the bed. "And you ruined Kronos's scythe, one of the Heaphetus kids fixed it up last year, even though they never used it."**

 **"I thought it was called Backbiter." I reply.**

 **"It is. And it took a liking to you, we need to find out why it did."**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

"You're slowing down!" Nico shouts as I stop swinging my sword around to blow my hair out of my face. At this pint I'm not sure if it's wet from when I washed it earlier or from the sweat I've been working up. I've been practicing my sword fighting for nearly two full hours now with few water breaks because Nico is cruel.

"You need to speed up, your enemies are immortal." Will says

"Ugh." I respond.

"Come on, try and get my sword put of my hand. Then we'll take a break."

"I've been trying to get your sword for the past hour."

"Then let's not make it take another."

I know there's no way in hell I'll be able to get it through skill, Nico is far too fast and I'm, well, not. I need another plan. I raise my bright pink plastic sword across my chest and step forward. Yes we're using plastic swords, the real swords hurt when you get hit, by the way. Nico is holding his neon green sword diagonally across his chest. "Two seconds." I reply, motioning towards my water bottle. When he lowers his sword, I swing my leg around his ankles and as he falls backwards, he let's go of his sword. I pick it up and press it lightly against his chest. "I let you trip me." He grumbles.

"I still got your sword." I breath as I take it off his back.

"Yes, but."

"No buts, me win." I laugh.

"Fine." He picks himself up. Then he tackles me. As soon as we hit he floor I roll over so that I'm on top of him and hold his hands out. I can feel him trying to lift his arms and I have to use all my strength, and balance a lot of my body weight on my arms, not to let him get up. "You're stronger than you look." He says through gritted teeth. "Thanks, I'm going to let go now." I gasp. "In three, two, one." I relax and let go.

"Come on Neeks." Will taunts. "I have an idea."

Will goes to one of the cupboards and comes out holding two nerf guns, two pairs of safety glasses and two sashes filled with nerf bullets. "Let's see how your aims are." He grins.

He hands us both a sash and a gun. It's the one with a laser to show where your bullet would fire, but the light doesn't work. I put my glasses on and load the gun."All the bright orange tips of the bullets have been painted green, so we know if you've been hit." Will explains. "You're not allowed to leave the arena, and you have ten minutes, the person with the most markings at the end is the loser. You have ten seconds to get ready, staring now."

As Will counts down, I dash to the indoor climbing frame and as soon as I reach the top, I see a bullet hit the wall. I balance myself and put my gun to my cheek. I look at Nico who has reloaded his again and is aiming at me. I aim and shoot a second before he does. I get his forehead but he gets my hand. "Oh, new rule." Wills shouts. "you can't stay in the same spot for more than thirty seconds!"

"Come on!" I laugh as I shoot but Nico dodges it with time to spare. I climb down the frame and jump when I'm a meter from the bottom. When I bend my knees I hear a bullet go over my head. I point my gun at Nico who is struggling to get a bullet out and hit him in the knee. He then fires and gets me in the cheek. It stings for a second but the pain quickly vanishes. I charge towards him and he tries to run but I have already collided with him. We both fall to the ground but get I three shots on his side and he gets one on my chest. We both scramble to our feet and shoot as fast as we can. "You need to keep moving!" Will calls.

"Slide to the left." I say, and we both do so,

"Take it back now y'all." Nico adds. We take a step away from each other.

"Two hops now y'all." I say.

"Two hops two hops." He repeats.

"Now turn around." I giggle as I do so.

"Take it back now y'all."

"Freeze. Everybody clap your hands." I clap my hands around in a circle.

"No." He responds and hits me in the chin with a bullet, then again on my neck.

"Ok." I reply, stroking my face from my eye down to my cheek to mimic a tear, before I get hit in the hand. "Oh, it's on." I reload. I get him in the shin and I move my head when I see another come my way. I get his stomach and he gets my ear. I notice that he's aiming high. Well, he is half a foot taller than me. I should be aiming low. I get his foot twice and I cuss as he gets my hair. "Relax, it'll wash out." Will says. "Five minutes left.

We carry on like that, moving a few steps every ten seconds. I have two bullets left and Nico has five when Will calls time out. Nico has won by nine markings and I pretend to be devastated, screaming 'no' as if I were a child. He, on the other hand, raises his arms like he's holding a trophy. "I would like to thank my boyfriend, Will, for always being by my side. He is always there for me, and the only times that he isn't on my arm is when I'm riding on his back when he gives me piggy back rides."

"Thought you were going to say some thing else there." I turn to see Jessica walking into to the room, with her hair tied back and a fiery red hair band. She's wearing a camp half blood shirt with a pair of denim shorts and white converses. I feel my face heat up and thank the gods I'm already bright red.

"Hey. Did you hear Drew earlier?" I ask.

"Oh my gods! It was hilarious! When David opened our door he just closed it back again when he realised that it wasn't a dying cat."

"Do you know who did it?" I ask, trying to cover myself.

"Probably one of the Hermes' kids. Or maybe even an Aphrodite kid since they hate her more than anyone." She says.

"Hey, I just thought, there were a fair few Demi gods in such a small area, back in England," Will says. "Especially since most of us live in New York.

"I was born in London, but there were too many monsters so my brother and I moved, and by too many I mean a couple. There are almost none where I live, because the north isn't very populated compared to the south. Therefore, less half bloods, meaning less monsters. So, that's why we live there. You probably just got lucky." She justifies

"I don't know why we moved. I guess we got attacked once then my dad wanted to move, and thought England. Because, why not?" I say.

"It rains a lot." Nico says.

"Not as often as you might think, to be honest. Only when we do outdoor P.E." Jessica replied. "Hey Katy, when are you finishing?" She asks.

"Now. Now is good." I put my gun down

"You should join the group class after lunch, by the way. You're really behind." Nico points. "Thanks, captain obvious. But yeah, thanks for today." I stick my thumb up.

"See ya." I wave.

"I'll see you in afternoon class!" He calls.

Once we leave Jessica takes my hand and races towards the canoe lake. I run after her, momentarily lagging behind but I quickly catch up. We reach a small platform thing that has canoes tied onto the edge. "We need to be alone." She says as she passes me a paddle. "And this seems to be the hotspot." She grins.

I help her untie the other side of a bright red canoe. It looks new and the inside is dry, so I don't hesitate to sit down once Jessica steps in. She's facing inland and I'm facing out towards the water. "Can you swim? Because I hate wearing buoyancy aids." She asks.

"Yes." I reply. "But, we're not going to, right?"

"We better not. This water is freezing and Chiron refuses to get any wet suits that will fit anyone over thirteen because he says we're tough enough not to need them."

"That's cruel." I laugh. We start paddling and develop a slow and steady rhythm.

"Once when we were racing, Percy started splashing everyone. It was alright for him."

"Did you get him back?" I ask.

"Yup. The Stolls dunked all the bedding from cabin three into the lake."

"Couldn't he have just got bedding from another cabin?"

"He's not the brightest bulb in the box."

"Must be a Poseidon thing. Grace isn't either. Then again, I'm not too smart. I need to start thinking ahead more often."

"And Hera said you were a daughter of Athena!" Jessica laughs.

"I know right." I smile.

"Ok, I think we're far enough away." Jessica puts her paddle on the bottom the boat and so do I. "So, about last night," she starts.

"Do you regret it?" I twist my hand.

"No. Do you?"

"Not at all."

"Do you maybe, want to take things slowly, or."

"I'm very impatient." I grin.

"Me too."

Within five seconds I'm in the middle seat and Jessica is on the closest to the middle. Her lips are softer and I feel her push hand on my shoulder. I pull away, for a second. "You alright?" I ask, cautious.

"Don't look know but I can see another boat." She murmurs.

"Sugar," I mutter.

"No one else knows about you either?" She guesses.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." I admit. "I've never, you know, done this before."

"Same. I was feeling brave last night because I was only ever going to go to that club once, so I thought 'Hell, Mickey brings home girls he's only just met all the time, maybe I can give this a shot.' So I put on my favourite outfit then one thing led to another."

"And here we are,"

"And here we are." She agrees. "Mickey's my older half brother, by the way. He's known that I'm a half blood for a while now. It seems ridiculous that I haven't told him because 'I'm gay' is nothing compared to 'my dad is a god and I have to fight mythical creatures frequently.'"

"You see, I know he won't actually care but I still fear any sort of backlash." She sighs. "It's so frustrating! anyways, that boat." She changes the subject and I follow

"how close is that boat?"

"It's getting closer, but slowly. I can see two people in it. But I can't tell if they're boys or girls."

"So, how's your family life?" She asks me.

"Well, you've met my father." I rub my temple.

"He seems, em."

"Oh, he's a saint." I say. "And everyone else is related to a god."

"So, why don't you tell them, about, you know." She raises her eyebrow

"Don't know. I don't know how I would tell them. I could introduce you, as my girlfriend, I guess. But like I said, you were my first kiss and I have only just met you, so we didn't have much of an opportunity."

"Fair." She looks over my shoulder. "Not to alarm you, but I am ninety percent sure that Liam is in that boat." She nods.

"Oh shoot." I run my hand through my hair. "Quick, change the subject!"

"Gordon Ramsey though! What's your favourite insult?" She asks.

"I'm not sure if this is legit, but 'this squid is so beeping raw, you can still hear it telling Spongebob to beep off." I say. "Yourself?"

"First of all. Do you like offensive jokes?"

"I make offensive jokes." I reply. I see her think before shaking her head,

"No, i can't say that one out loud. Here's another: 'why did the chicken cross the road?" She pauses. "Because you forgot to beeping cook it!"

"Oh, once in Biology we were doing about efficient eating and she put on a Gordon Ramsey video about him going to a shark fin soup restaurant. Not even a minute in and he was swearing. Then, at the end, he asked to see the customers but he wasn't allowed, so he asked for a pen and paper. Then when the owner left he went straight for the customers." I recall.

"Once in school, we had to pretend to be a celebrity. We were in groups of four and my group chose Gordon Ramsey and this guy went up, said this chicken is so raw a trained vet could rescue it, and for me to just beep a heck of a lot," she says. "Then, this guy went up to the other girl in our group, places his hands on her cheeks and said what are you?"

"An idiot sandwich!" I interrupt

"Have you seen that one? It's my favourite."

"He's just hilarious." I shake my head in laughter.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

"Right, I'd say that that boat is twenty meters away now." Jessica announces.

I turn around and I see my brother facing towards me. He waves.

"Oh gods." I murmur, getting my paddle.

"Go go go go go!" Jessica chants, getting her paddle as I stick mine into the water. We go at a moderately fast pace. "They're speeding up." She cries.

"They may take our lives!" I yell

"But they will never take," Jessica continues

"Our freedom!" I scream.

"Jeez, and I thought Drew was Dramatic!" Liam calls.

"Leave us alone!" I respond.

"I need to talk to you." I hear Grace shout back. Then the water around us starts to get choppy and I get splashed by waves. I shriek. "Stop it!" Jessica cries. "I have my iPod in my pocket!"

"I can't stop it." Grace yells.

"Well, just, I don't know. Think happy thoughts." I shout as the boat tilts up and down and the inside is now soaked. "Flipping pizza." Grace yells. "Oh look, it's not working!"

Jessica takes out an iPod touch from her pocket and holds it above her head. "We're going in." She murmurs before the boat tilts dramatically and I fall on my back. I glance out into the water and see a girl under the water with blond hair spilling out everywhere giggling and waving up to me. "Ignore them, they flirt with anyone who looks their way." Jessica says.

"And here I was thinking I was special." I reply before getting sprayed with water.

"Ok, I think it's stopped now." Grace sighs with relief.

"Why couldn't you have just waited until I got back?" I reply. Liam and Grace have paddled up so that they're boat is side by side with our boat now. "Katy, don't go back." Grace warns.

"Why?" I ask.

"Zeus is on the war path. He wants to see you. Thalia warned us that that means he wants to with her kill you, or imprison you if you're lucky." Grace bites her lip

"Oh," I say, too stupid to think of anything else.

"Nico is on his way, he said to meet you in the woods and that he'd take you to the underworld. You've got a better chance with Hades than with Zeus. Hades might even let you stay since he hates Zeus, and Zeus probably hates you." Liam adds.

"I can't stay in the underworld for the rest of my life." I reply.

"Just until Zeus calms down. Or better yet, forgets about you." Liam assures me.

"No, Liam. That's a stupid plan. What makes you think Hades won't just rat me out?" I roll my eyes "have you got a better one?" He replies, tilting his chin up.

"I say I'll just go and speak with him. If he wants to kill me, then. Well, it's not like I'm not going to die anyways." I run my hands through my hair. "Besides, there's a chance it might work."

"You're going to regret that." Jessica says.

"Most likely, but I don't want to hide out for the rest of my life." I grab my paddle.

"Don't blame us." Grace says before we start to go back.

It takes ten minutes to get back and when I get off, Liam tells me and Jessica to go straight to Zeus and that he'll sort out the ropes with Grace. "Just so you know, if a storm starts, I'm throwing a celestial bronze net over Zeus and we're running like Hell." Jessica says before we come to the cabins where there is a crowd of teenagers in jeans and bright orange shirts. They all turn to stare at me. Some glare, some laugh and some turn away. The sky is bright blue and I'm not dead yet so I stand tall and walk past.

"Katy!" Nico runs up to me. "I told Liam to tell you to meet me in the woods."

"He did." I reply.

"Then what the bloody Hades are you doing here?" He hisses.

"I'm not living in the underworld for the rest of my life. And your plan has too many ifs in it."

"What? And going to say hi to Zeus doesn't." He laughs.

"I know." I confess. "But I'll try and talk to him."

"He won't let you." He crosses his arms

"I don't know." I press my hand against my forehead. "I just don't want Liam or Grace to get punished into telling where I am, I can't run away from them while I'm still alive. And Jessica has a back up plan."

"What? Throw a dagger at Zeus and run?"

"Close. Please, Nico. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding in the underworld. I think I'll have a better chance if I take my chances." I plead. Even though it doesn't matter whether or not her agrees with me because I'm going to see Zeus anyways.

"Fine. But if you die then I'll be in the underworld saying I told you so." He uncrossed his arms. "And here's the big man, himself." He nods over my shoulder. "Good luck." He grimaces. Then he leaves, and I see him go to cabin 13.

"Thompson." I hear a a voice like thunder behind me. I turn to see a middle aged man with a grey neared and glassy, electric blue eyes that I can see my own reflection in. And all I can think is, I look awful. I almost laugh.

"Hi." I say, holding my hand out. I can practically see my future self face palming.

"Hi." He repeats after me. "Is that it? Hi." He also doesn't shake my hand, so I put it back down. "Oh sorry." I I give a nervous laugh. "How are you?"

"Giiiiirl." I hear a girl's voice.

"I am the king of the gods, and you don't bow down to me?" He states.

"I didn't know I was meant to." I say, but stay standing tall.

"Well," he begins. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not here to turn you into ash or whatever these heroes think this time. That Percy Jackson wouldn't be too happy about that and I did make a promise." He sighs. "In fact, I came here to fix a mistake that was made. For some reason, I could not claim you myself. Whenever I tried to do so, it went, well you saw for yourself." He explains. "So, I came to tell you in person that, Katy Thompson is my daughter." He exclaims and holds my arm up. I try not to act as awkward as I feel. It's silent for thirty seconds before I hear Chiron call "Katy Thompson, daughter of Zeus!" and everyone gets to one knee.

"If you don't mind, I would like a word with my daughter." He says.

He doesn't wait for a reply before he leads me into his cabin.

"I'm not your daughter, am I?" I guess.

"Not at all." He murmurs. "But I would rather have everyone believe that you were my daughter than be humiliated by Hera. I never expected this. Is this how it feels to be cheated on?" He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't know." I say.

"Anyways, we can't have people doubt that you're my child. I give you the ability to control the winds and the weather. Jason and Thalia will teach you to control them."

"You can do that?" I hide my excitement.

"I am Zeus, I can do anything." As soon as he finishes, the room flashes and thunders and I nearly jump put of my skin. "Don't tell me you're afraid of storms." He sighs.

"No, I just don't like surprises." I say.

"Well, I must go. And I heard Nico's plan, by the way. He's lucky you're an optimist." He says before disappearing in a flash. I can still see flashing colours when I open the cabin door.

Holy Hades, there is a lot of orange outside the door.

"That went a lot better than I expected." I mutter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

"Yay! I have a sister." Thalia cheers

"And I actually like you!" I reply

"Hey, what about me?" Grace calls

"She's winding us up Grace," Liam says, pushing his way through the other campers who are already starting to leave.

"Party's over everyone. Katrina, I'm sure that Teresa and Jane will help you get settled." Some guy in a leopard print tracksuit announces.

"How the hell do you get Katy wrong? And who are you?"

"Don't try me, Kaitlyn . It's been a long day," he walks off, drinking a can of diet coke.

"Dionysius." Liam rolls his eyes. "Sent to serve here as punishment but we're the ones suffering." I kick at the grass beneath my feet for a few seconds.

"I'm bored. Liam, Katy. Come in here, I want to play that game again. You too, Jason." Thalia says as she opens the door our cabin. "You didn't buy it did you?" I grimace once the door locks.

"Not a word." Thalia replies.

"And now apparently I can fly." I pick at my neck.

"Jason can teach you that. Because no way in Tartarus am I getting more than two feet off the ground."

"So, what happens now?" Liam runs his hands through his hair.

"Well, we go along with it." Thalia shrugs "it doesn't really matter who your parent is anyways."

"Says the daughter of Zeus." Liam scoffs but Thalia just rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Jason starts. "I just remembered, I heard what you said at breakfast today, and I found this." He pulls out a silver locket with a small pink stone.

"It's identical to mine." I say, digging mine out of my pocket. I put it next to his. "Where did you find it?"

"I was talking to Percy in his cabin after breakfast, and I found this on the floor." He looks at us.

"It's not Percy's." Liam slams his fist against the wall.

"I'll go." I take both the lockets and leave before anyone says a word. I march towards the next cabin with sea shells. I see two shadows running up behind me. Then Jason and Liam when I turn around. They're both a head taller than me, Jason an inch or two taller, and I feel short. "Let me talk to Percy," Jason says after I knock. A guy taller than all of us opens the door. He wears a bright orange shirt that is too small on him and his jeans graze his ankles. Oh, and he has one eye. "Brother Percy isn't in" he says.

"We're not here for Percy." I tilt my chin.

"Little sister Grace?" He guesses. I nod. He moves out of the way of us and I storm towards Grace, who was leaning against the back wall. I hold her against the wall by her shoulders. "What the Hell?" I scream. Her eyes immediately begin to water and her chin trembles.

"Katy, you're hurting her." Liam says and picks my up at my waist, so I'm half a foot off the ground. I grab his arm to try and get free, then I feel his arm jerk and he cries out as I realise I gave him a static electric shock. The boy with one eye has put himself between me and Grace. "Tyson, we need to talk to Grace." Jason soothes. He takes Tyson out of the cabin. "We're not going to hurt her, were just going to talk to her." He assures. As soon as the door closes behind him I've got Grace pinned against the wall again.

"What are you doing?" She struggles, but I don't loosen my grip. She cries as I press her harder. "I found that necklace." I spit. "Well, Jason did. How could you?" I say, slamming her again into the wall. She lets put a sob but I don't care. She always cries when she's being beaten yet doesn't care about what she does to others. "Katy, let go." Liam pulls me away. I let go and Grace tries to run but I grab her arm before she reaches the door. I drag her to the floor. "I haven't done anything." She chokes. "And I don't know where that necklace is."

I kick her chest so that she falls onto the floor and dangle the chains above her. "Then what was this doing in here?"

"Katy, calm down." Liam steps between us, still rubbing his arm. "Let me talk. You go and throw a brick at a wall, or whatever."

"I'll throw a brick at her if she doesn't give answers." I seethe.

"No, you won't. I'll talk to Grace. There has to be an explanation. And we won't get that out of throwing her around like a rag doll."

"Fine. We'll try your method first. Then, when she keeps up the lies, we'll try mine. You hear that Grace?" I squat down so that we're eye level. "We're giving you a third chance. I'll be outside." I stand up tall and slam the door on the way out.

"How did it go?" Jason looks at me. Tyson isn't anywhere.

"Don't know yet. Liam wants to do it the less effective way." I pout.

"You don't even know it was her." He says. "Maybe it's just the natural rivalry talking, it can be pretty powerful."

We sit in silence for a minute. The sun is in my eyes but squinting is for the weak so I don't.

"You're eyes are green." He states.

"Ok..." I say "what's your point?"

"Thalia and I both have blue eyes, to match the sky and lightning. Yours are greeny grey. Somebody's going to ask questions."

"Well, I grew up in England so my grey eyes match that sky. And the sky is greenish at sunrise, so that's what I'll say."

"Fair enough. And here comes Grace and Liam now."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

"I'm so sorry." Grace sobs. We're sitting on the grass behind Cabin 3 and Thalia has joined us. "Dad said that if I didn't do what he says then he'd kill me too, and I was scared of telling you."

"You do know that he can't even enter camp half blood right? And we've got an army of about three hundred half bloods." Liam sighs.

"To. Be fair, neither did I." I point out. "But that's not the point. You were going to let us die, Grace."

"Do you realise how lucky you are that they didn't, because if your dad succeeded then you would be in the fields of punishment by now. Hades would see to it himself for killing Nico." Jason says.

"I'm really, really sorry." She whimpers.

"I don't know what to do with you." Liam throws his fist onto the grass.

"Look, no one else needs to know. There are a thousand other mysteries here. But if you screw up again," Thalia starts "then I'll go to Olympus myself."

"But how did my hair and eyes change on Monday?" I bring up.

"It must have been the locket. It's enchanted to make you look how you want to look, dad said that you would notice if it was just a regular necklace. And that other girl who looked like you was dad. He had it all planned." She wipes her eyes and looks down at the pile of grass she's been picking at.

"Well, that clears some things up." Jason says.

"Yeah. Like how we can never trust her again." I glare at Grace.

"Ok, Katy. Calm down." Liam sweet talks. I realise that I've been grinding my teeth together and relax my jaw.

"So, let's change the subject" Jason begins.

"Taxes." I mutter.

"If we live long enough to pay them." I hear Liam mumble under his breath.

"How about, now we know what the Hades happened last weekend, and we can stop with all the theories." Thalia claps her hands together, once.

"Aliens are real." I grin.

"What if I really was the one millionth visitor." Jason continues

"What if oxygen deepens our voice, and helium returns it back to normal." Liam ponders

"You know! your voice sounds deeper to you than it does to everyone else because it travels through the air before everyone else hears it, but not you." I comment.

"So do I sound higher than I think I do?" Thalia grimaces. She does have a high pitched, girly voice that doesn't match her studded wristbands or her pitch black hair.

We make jokes and by the time Grace's eyes aren't as swollen and her face isn't as blotchy, the lunch bell goes which sounds a lot like Nico screaming profanities mixed in with the word lunch. I stand up and sway slightly because I stood up too quickly. Then, we all go to the mess hall.

"At your own tables, please." Chiron says before we even sit down with Nico. Thalia smiles and turns to the next table and I sit opposite her, and she gets up again. I look at her questioningly. "Cabin one privileges, we get to go up first." She smiles. Then I follow her to the other side. Women with wings instead of arms and red feathers serve us. I get buffalo wings in a sticky sauce and rice. When we sit down, I see Thalia scrape a quarter of her food onto a fire, which disappears as soon as it comes. "Why did you do that?" I ask

"The smell pleases the gods, it's weird but not a good idea to not do it." She shrugs. I follow her lead before I sit down again.

Nico's afternoon class is exciting. I get beaten by a ten year old in sword fightig which is embarrassing. Now, we stand in a circle as Percy chooses compatible partners to fight without weapons. So, my speciality. Grace is put with a boy who looks like an overgrown baby, called Clovis, and Liam is with a boy who is an inch shorter than him with broad shoulders but must have skipped leg day for the past five years.

I get paired up with, Drew. Great. We're both wearing running shorts and a camp half blood t-shirt and trainers. Yet she makes them look fashionable and I would make you want to burn the outfit.

I hear Liam laugh about how Percy must hate me and Nico warns him that we're not suitable. "What, is Drew not her type?" Percy smirks but Nico just rolls his eyes.

"Seriously. I've fought Katy. Annabeth would be better match." Nico advises.

"We'll see how she does with Drew first, Drew is experienced. Then we'll go from there." Percy insists. Nico opens his mouth to reply but Drew cuts him off with a moan. "Shut up, death boy." Then, Nico nods his head at me.

"Good luck Katy." He crosses his arms.

"I know you're a beginner Katy, so don't be afraid to hold back in the ring." Will says. And I understand.

The other campers are paired up and we are led to a five meter by five meter circle with ropes around it, it looks like a boxing ring. Percy swings himself over the ropes. "One on one matches. The first to have their opponent pinned down for ten seconds wins. You will have three minutes, after that it is a draw!" he explains. "Then, the winner of each match will be paired up with another, until we have one final winner. No weapons allowed. Any questions?" He asks. No one raises their hand. So Percy calls up Grave and Clovis.

Honestly, their fight is pathetic. Two seconds into the fight and Clovis looks like he wants to go to sleep and Grace is acting like she's a professional boxer, holding her fists up but staying well away. The boy looks like he'd collapse from a feather landing on him and Grace can't throw a punch to save her life. Grace charges for Clovis but he tackles back. Barely. They end up leaning against each other for the rest of the three minutes, no other attacks. Percy calls it a draw and I hear many calls about seeing toddlers more aggressive. Percy looks embarrassed and I feel his pain.

Two more fights happen before Liam's. The winners are a boy with arms like my thighs and a girl who won because her partner forfeited. Liam and George from cabin 20 are up against each other. Liam goes over his shoulder but when he's up again, he jumps onto George. Then, they wrestle around. Punches are thrown and in the end, George wins, with five seconds left to go. Liam is red and scowls at me. YOU BETTER WIN he mouths.

Drew and I are up next. I tighten my laces before sliding over the ropes. We shake hands and as soon as Percy calls it, I spin her arm around her body, causing her to spin and I wipe out her legs with a kick while she's unsteady. I keep her right wrist down with my foot and her left arm down with my knee. She tried to kick her self free but we only move an inch before Percy announces me the winner. I stand up with most of my weight on my left foot to avoid crushing Drew's wrist and offer her my hand when I'm upright. She scowls at me instead.

"Suit yourself." I smirk.

I climb down from the ring and high five Nico who's hand is out hanging. Then I go and stand with Liam

There are five more fights to go as there are only 20 people here. The winners are a muscular girl and a lean boy, and the other three were draws. I get paired with George

"I'll beat you like I beat your fairy brother." He spits, leaning over me.

"Bring it on, princess." I respond.

The lean boy defeats the girl who's partner forfeited within a minute and then it's me and George.

When we shake hands, I keep my grip loose and stay as far away as possible, because I want to get away quickly. As soon as Percy says begin, I sidestep a meter. And I was right to do so because his fist grazes my shoulder. He throws another punch and I block it with my forearm, which causes a dull pain but I ignore it. I'm strong but he's stronger, I can tell. When he charges for me, I run around him and jump on his back, wrap my legs around his neck and throw my entire body weight sideways towards the floor. I hit it first and my hip burns, but I suck it up and rest on my right leg, on top of the back of his neck, holding him down with my shin.

He's throwing his fists at me but the position he's in means he can't get me.

I know that I won't last long, so I dig my fingers into his shoulder where his pressure point should be and I feel him squirm. He is also yelling many inappropriate words which makes me laugh because he knows he's lost. Ten seconds pass and I skip away from George.

"How?" Liam exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. I respond with a smile.

"Practice makes perfect."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

The next fight is brutal. It's the muscular girl against the boy who must be two hundred pounds. I hear grunts and screams of rage as they both get thrown to the floor. In the end, the boy wins but the girl was close. They shake hands after the match- they're the first to do so. Then it's three of us left.

The lean boy, whose name is Dylan, and I are up next. He has cropped black hair, dark skin and forest green eyes. He's shorter than Liam but taller than me and we have a similar body shape. He won by tripping his partners, so I make a note to watch my feet. "Good luck." Liam murmurs before I go up

In the ring we shake hands. His hands are soft compared to mine which are calloused. "Promise not to kill each other?" He jokes.

"I hope you can keep that one." I laugh.

I get thrown onto the floor as he charges for my waist and I quickly roll onto my side. He's fallen just next to me and I kick him in the ribs to keep him down for longer. "Bro." He gasps before he gets up, a second after me. He aims for my neck but I catch his wrist and twist it as I pull him down. While he's bent over, I knee him in his face a bit too hard. "Sorry." I say quickly. Then I kick him in the stomach and he staggers backwards a few steps before tripping. I move towards him but he kicks me in my stomach. He's got longer legs than me. I then jump onto his leg which is still extended and thank the gods that his leg lands normally. "Ten seconds." Percy declares.

I offer him my had and he takes it. "Well done." He congratulates.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." I smile.

"Next fighters-" Percy begins but I cut him off

"No thanks, I'm done." I say. "The others guy's won."

"You sure? There's a prize for the winner." He asks

"Yeah, I'm sure, I won't last another round." I laugh

Percy shrugs. "Well done Matthew, you're the winner." He declares, handing him a bar of chocolate. "Hang on, all but two of us got our backsides handed to us, for a dollars worth of chocolate?" Some one snarls

"Yeah. But you didn't win, so you get nothing anyways" he snaps back.

I rejoin Liam and Matthew comes to me. I'm actually glad that you forfeited because, not going to lie, you'd probably have me down in the first minute. Where did you learn to fight, I thought you're a new camper?" He asks.

"I have three siblings. And they're all idiots." I smile. Liam elbows me and we end up in a mini elbow war. "Yeah, she's usually the winner of the TV remote." He confesses.

"What's your tactics?" He asks

"Trip, punch, kick and pin. I'm a lot heavier than I look as well, so it comes as a surprise when they try to pick me up to throw me down or anything." I shrug.

"Yeah, I think I pulled a muscle trying to get you off Grace." He giggles.

"Lift some weights." I reply

"Eat some lettuce." He retorts

"You know lettuce has protein in it right, you could do with some of that." I cross my arms.

"Give me a minute," he pinches his lips. "let's go to my cabin."

On the way to his cabin, Liam explains how he runs a business doing other campers make up and hair and that. "Usually it's just for other things, like I'll straighten your hair and you give me a chocolate bar." He says. "You know that laptop I brought home once?"

I remember, one summer he came home and he had a brand new MacBook. "Yeah." I say

"Well, that was from a daughter of Hermes who had a date that night. She got it when she and her brother had gone on a stealing spree. It was hilarious, Chiron never found out."

"Nice, can I join?" I joke

"You'd probably put them to shame, I swear you're practically invisible when you want to be and many times I actually thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite because people would just give you things, it was like you had charm speak." He exclaims.

"One time when I went to that concert with Samantha and Grace, Grave and I had to get back in but you weren't allowed and the security officers were at the doors and all that. Grace got caught but I wasn't." I recall, grinning.

I hold the door open when we reach the cabin and go in spinning. "High five." He says on the way in. I hit his palm lightly and he jerks it backwards. "Control the electricity." He winces. "Sorry, I can't." I curl my fingers.

"Why is it only me?"

"Because you deserve it." I say. "Where's your bed?"

"Behind the curtain, the top one in the middle right." He says. I pull back the pastel pink curtain and it must be the boys section because it smells of cologne. There are two boys talking about something and Liam waves at them. They say hi back before going back to their conversation.

We talk about nonsense and time flies quickly. That night, I lay in the Zeus cabin and reflect over the past week. It's been a journey, that's for sure. It still seems so surreal. It doesn't feel real, but I guess when I go back to school I'll be giving everyone I touch electric shocks. At least I got answers. I turn around so that I am on my side, facing the room. I can't stand bunk beds the bottom bunk is like a box and the top bunk, which I'm on, feels too narrow. Either way, I fall asleep easily.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

This summer has got to be the best summer yet.

I greatly improve in sword fighting and I can take down Liam fairly easily. Thalia tells me I'm a fast leaner and that I'm catching up to the other more experienced campers. I learn to shoot an arrow and I can hit the target but the best I can get is the blue, so I won't be using a bow and arrow in the future. I get stronger too, and my biceps are especially toned, although my favourite leather jacket no longer fits my shoulders.

I have begun to learn to control my abilities too. Only Jason, Thalia and Liam know that I'm not Zeus' daughter but like Thalia said, it doesn't matter who my real godly parent is. I guess I'm just saying that because cabin one gets special privileges which I laugh at Liam over.

I can voluntarily give people static electric shocks and create lightning as long as it's cloudy. I can almost fly- I get myself off the ground. My landing however, let's just say I'm only going to fly over water in the short term. I actually broke my leg after losing control and I fell from ten meters in the air. Thank the gods ambrosia exists because I am far too impatient to wait six weeks for it to heal.

And Jessica. The thought of her makes me smile. We sat next to each other at the campfire every night and at least three times a week I snuck out at night to meet her by the canoe lake. We did some talking and some kissing, and I still get butterflies whenever I catch her eye at meal times and whenever we hold hands it's electric. Not physically. I haven't told her about not actually being a daughter of Zeus. I think it's best to keep it a secret. The fewer people who know, the better I guess. Liam definitely knows that some thing is going on between Jessica and me, but it doesn't matter whether he knows or not. He'll figure it out anyways.

Towards the end of summer, Samantha explains that she's going back home with Andrew. Liam, Grace and I are going to go with her.

I get a lump in my throat and my chest gets tight whenever I think about dad. It was self defence, I remind myself. No one is blaming me.

On the last day, I pack my bags. I stop myself from crying when I hug Thalia and Jason and Jessica and Nico and Will and Lexi and Rosie and Chantelle and all my other new friends goodbye. We share email addresses and home addresses. I also received my necklace with a bead of a silver locket, with a pink stone. I put it on immediately and play with the bead.

Oh, Chantelle! That reminds me. Grace said that dad had used the locket to befriend Chantelle who was in the year above me, and pretended to be me. He knew Chantelle was a half blood because he saw her camp necklace. I will never trust Grace gain for keeping so many secrets from us.

Ok, my secrets don't include anyone else besides myself and I'm not plotting to kill anyone.

It's a long drive home. Samantha says we'll visit camp two weekends a month since there are four and a half Demi gods in one family and we could do with all the training we can get without going overboard. I'll be starting school again in September and although I hate it because school is hell, I'm still excited for normal life. Well, apart from the kindly one that Samantha drove her spear into on the way home.

Yeah, I'll be talking a pistol and a dagger to school. Good job part of my school uniform is a skirt, so I have somewhere to keep my knives. Did you know, the Scots wore kilts to hide more knives on their bodies? It's where I got the idea from.

(AN: thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I cant't wait to start my new story - Demi god at Guard School. I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson. Anyways, I need to get some sleep.)

you know you love me, XOXO

Hannah910


End file.
